


The Coast To Coast-咫尺天涯-

by seiran10



Series: 咫尺天涯 第一部 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiran10/pseuds/seiran10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Pavarotti没有死掉的话，如果Kurt在地区赛之前就重回麦金利，如果Blaine没有在第二年转到麦金利，如果即使这样，Klaine之间的感情依然非常深厚的话。如果，Klaine在十年之后才开始谈恋爱的话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt一时半刻睁不开眼睛。

因为他的头实在是太疼了，而且身体也很沉重，像是四肢被注入了各种各样乱七八糟的东西，又或者被几条铁链捆绑住的感觉，就连动一下都成了一种挑战。他不习惯也很讨厌这种糟糕的感觉，但他知道变成这样的原因。

昨晚，为了什么……喔是的，Pavarotti的葬礼——陪伴了他七年，和当初在道尔顿的林莺合唱团的教室里得到的那只金丝雀同名的，他的狗、他的家人，在一场意外的车祸中丧生了。

那场简单的葬礼已经过去三天了，不过Kurt始终难以释怀，压迫在他胸口上的无形巨石令他喘不过气来，于是在超市买了六瓶装的啤酒之后，来到了 **这里** 。

事实是，Kurt不排斥酒精甚至认可它在某些时候是必要的存在，但喝醉？醉到第二天起不来的程度，只会让他悔恨交加，然后默默地诅咒曾经站在货柜前盯啤酒瓶片刻最终从架子上拿下了它们的自己。

OH SHIT。

比起醉酒头痛又伤神，Kurt在逐渐清醒的数分钟或者更短一些时间之后，意识到事情可能变得比他想象的还要糟糕，毕竟——他喝了酒、他不在自己的家里、他在他最好的朋友的家中；而他最好的朋友，如果头痛还不至于让记忆太过紊乱的话，也同样喝了酒、现在就睡在他的身边。

SHIT。

又是一声说不出口的咒骂，身体的沉重不仅仅是因为酒精作祟，还有另一个人的重量。熟悉的味道轻而易举就混入了先醒来的男人的呼吸里，Kurt还无法完全睁开眼睛，事实上他也不想睁眼去面对现实，可身体的触觉却不会骗人，他能感觉到有什么抵在自己的身后，而他也没有像过去在与父亲的对谈中提到的，直到三十岁才破处，这种并不陌生的触觉是什么，只要是个有过几次性经验的，不分男女不分直弯，都和他一样清楚。

他被抱着，被自己最亲密最信赖的好友扎实的裹在怀中，还没有苏醒的那个男人用四肢束缚着他，并且不知道为什么把脸埋进了Kurt的肩膀里，当然Kurt看不到身后好友的模样，他现在只想再睡一会儿，多睡一会儿，看看五分钟、十分钟、一个小时之后，自己现在所感受到的一切是否会消失，以此证明此时此刻，只是一场梦境。

可现实往往是求之不得的。

Kurt还是睁开了眼睛，他花了数秒钟去确认眼前看到的景象不是自己的房间，而是另一个他也同样熟悉的空间，熟悉的天花板，熟悉的家具，还有同样熟悉的床头柜和单人沙发以及衣橱。

他不得不承认好友的EX有着相当的品味，所以衣橱里的那些衣服不至于让人看了只想丢到火炉里。

虽然还比不上他的眼光。

这是当然的，Kurt Hummel可是现在炙手可热的新人设计师，想要采访他的杂志不计其数，而那些想要穿上他所设计的服装的粉丝们也日渐壮大了起来，Kurt的人气可谓如日中天。

本色的衣柜里应该有几件衣服是他设计并且亲手送给好友的生日礼物、圣诞礼物以及不带有特殊意义的情人节礼物——作为巧克力的替代品。

Kurt眯了眯眼，眼皮沉重而干涩，难受的还有喉咙，简直就像是好几天没有喝过一口水那样干渴，他不能再在床上待着了，他得起床去喝点水，然后为了让思考能力彻底复苏而爽快地洗个澡，最后打电话叫外卖。这时候他就庆幸自己来这里的次数实在是太多了，附近餐厅的外卖电话早就熟透了，所以他不需要唤醒还沉睡着的男人。

又过了一分钟或者两分钟，Kurt的头脑还不够清醒到足以准确的计算出，自己到底在这个床上被身为他最好的朋友的男人抱了几个小时，而他如果不行动起来的话，恐怕在男人苏醒之前，两人都得持续这个模样了。

Kurt是真的饿了，又饿又渴，就算昨天他让Melissa（助理）推掉了今明两天所有的安排，也不意味着他就可以在别人家，别人的床上，放纵的睡一天。

他有一些计划、一些事情得去完成。

在轻声叫唤了几声确定好友确实睡得很熟之后，Kurt小心翼翼地挪动了一下身体，从男人的怀中抽离了出来，整个过程让他想到了高三那年，他耐心细致地制作着要穿去舞会的衣服，因为衣服就是要引人注目，所以他花了大量的时间和精力做出了自己满意的服饰，而现在要从睡得深沉的好友的怀中离开，也需要那时候同样的耐心。

很好，身上的衬衫皱的堪比Rachel的手工活了而且除了第一二颗纽扣，其他都安分守己的包裹着他的身体；更完美的是，他还穿着那条昂贵的长裤，即使它也差不多惨不忍睹了。

Kurt呼出了一口气，他才不会自问自答，刚才一闪而过的感觉是安心还是失望呢。

“Hum……”

坐起来之后，他松了口气，整个房间弥漫着酒精的味道，除此之外就是昨晚吃的那些乱七八糟的外卖食物，早就被吃光的空盒被丢的满地都是，他想着先收拾一下房间再洗澡吧，不过在那之前，他得先喝上一大杯水。

喝水，然后是收拾房间，地上散乱着那些喝光见底的酒瓶，还有空盒子和餐具，然而在醉酒最大的副作用下，他决定一时放弃这个想法，等洗了澡吃了饭再吃过两片阿司匹林之后，再议。

反正这个房子的主人也不会在乎这点小事，等那家伙醒了，两人可以一起收拾残局， **就像过去那样** 。

十分钟之后，当Kurt从浴室里走出来的时候，刚才还在沉睡的另一个男人已经露出浑沌的表情坐了起来，他的嘴上有一圈明显的胡渣，眼神涣散，似乎在思考什么。

“Good morning，Blaine。”Kurt用干毛巾擦拭着头发，友好地对着才从睡梦中苏醒过来的好友打着招呼。

“早……”听到自己名字的男人抬起了头，棕色的眼睛里找不到一丝神采，他和Kurt同样没有酒量，昨晚却陪着伤心的好友喝完了两瓶啤酒，以及别人送的一瓶据说十分昂贵的葡萄酒，下场就是醒来之后头痛欲裂，感觉身体被车碾过似的。

Blaine的意识在Kurt完全从怀中离开的那一刻开始复苏，只不过和Kurt一样，他睁不开眼睛也不想睁开，只想继续睡下去，等到浴室传来水流声，他才挣扎着在床上坐起来，发呆直到Kurt出现。

Kurt的身体，正确的说是他的腰部以下被白色的浴巾遮挡着，Blaine的神智虽然没有恢复到能正常思考的程度，但他仍用迷茫的眼神盯着好朋友赤裸在外的身体部分。Kurt的身材修长匀称，任何夸张的不夸张的衣服套在他身上都不会觉得突兀和浪费。Blaine眨着眼睛，他现在唯一能做的就是努力回忆着上回看到好友的裸体是在什么时候。

“你没事吧？”Kurt走了过来，他的身体还很湿而且散发着沐浴露的味道，走过的地方出现了一道浅浅的水渍痕迹。

“没事……头很痛而已，我昨晚喝了两瓶啤酒？”

“和半瓶葡萄酒。我真担心你会睡一整天。”

Kurt发出了凉薄的笑声，他可不是在嘲笑最好的朋友，只是他的好友的酒量真的太差了，“还记得那一年Rachel在她家举办的睡衣Party吗?”

“印象深刻，感激她让我确定了自己是一个百分百的同志。”

看到男人距离自己只有一步之遥了，Blaine往后坐了一点，他强忍着头痛，决定从另一边下床，从床边的衣柜里拿出了另一条浴巾，回到床上的时候，直接覆在了Kurt的头上，动作温柔地为他擦拭了起来，“你要是感冒了，Mr Hummel的粉丝会在推特上轮番轰炸我的，你知道网络的力量有多可怕了。”

Kurt皱起了眉头，“为什么我听不懂你在说什么。”他闭上眼，顺从的任由Blaine擦着他的头发，从头发到身体上的水珠，他被细心温柔的呵护着，这是这十几年来早就变成了习惯的某种模式，却不是他专享的，因为Blaine对待恋人的模样他也见过无数次了。所以归根到底，Blaine Anderson就是一个好男人。

“哦看来你也醉得很厉害。昨晚你拍了一张我们俩喝酒的照片发到了推特上。我猜你现在去看推特和汤不漏，一定会看到不计其数的Klainer在欢呼，女孩们疯狂起来是很可怕的。”

Blaine的手最后放在了Kurt的肩膀上，像以往那样替他按摩了几下，直被浴巾下传来了异样的声音，他还没有停下动作：“太舒服了？”

“绝对。你的手指真神奇，弹琴、写歌、就连按摩都天衣无缝，还有什么是你做不到的呢？Anderson。”Kurt真想现在就躺下但他不可能那么做，因为他得穿上衣服了，没算错的话，再过几分钟，外卖就要送来了。

他很饿，非常饿，他的头也很疼，可他得在吃过早饭之后才能吃药，偶尔放纵自己去喝醉不意味着他可以继续折磨自己的身体。

“Kurt。”

“Hum？”

“我们有没有……？”

“很不幸，我醒来的时候发现衣服被蹂躏过了只可惜它们还在我身上。昨晚我是不是该脱掉你的或者我的衣服，然后抱着你来一张，发到推特上，今天我们就该上趋势了。等等，说不定现在已经上了……我的手机在哪里。”

Kurt感觉到Blaine的力气有些了变化，他的嘴角抽动了一下，从头上扯下来毛巾，盖住了赤裸的上半身，然后回头看着自己最亲密的好朋友：“咖啡还是阿司匹林？不过在那之前你得等到外卖送来吃完它们再说。”

“OK，那我先去洗澡。你可以再睡一会儿，等我从浴室出来把你叫起来。”Blaine第二次从床上站了起来，他的身上穿着昨天的背心和睡裤，背心是贴身的，从Kurt的角度看过，他背部的线条完美，肌肉结实却不突兀，还有那个圆润的屁股……Kurt想起了Blaine的EX曾经得意洋洋的宣称他的男友有世界上最完美的屁股这件事，不由自主就笑了起来。

“What？”

“Nothing。”

“啊，我差点忘了，你的手机响过了，它吵得我头痛，我只能按掉了来电。”Blaine蓦然想起来这件事，忽然回头想告诉Kurt手机被他塞到了枕头下面，却意外的对上了那双不知道多少年的蓝眼睛，手机也已经在他的手里了。

因为他是Blaine，所以Kurt了解这个男人。

“Adam还有多久才回来？”

“一周……不、十天，他昨天发E-mail告诉我，公演反应很好，所以主办方希望他们能追加一周的演出，在经过商量之后，全团同意了。”Kurt看了一眼手机屏幕，来电显示果然是男友的名字，除了这通电话，男友还发来一条短讯，问他刚才是怎么回事，为什么要按掉电话。

“那你还有十天的时间来考虑要不要嫁给他。”Blaine背对着Kurt，朝着浴室一步步走了过去。

看着好友消失在浴室被合上的门之后，Kurt突然陷入了莫名其妙又难以描述的情绪之中，他坐在床上，身体向后倒去，扎实的躺在了在两人都醒来之前还覆盖着彼此身体的被子上，手机就在他的手里，透出了忧郁的眼睛凝视着屏幕上的那个名字、那串数字。

如果顺利的话，十天？两周后？总之在不久的某一天，他就会成为另一个男人的丈夫，一个和他交往了十年，深爱他也伤害过他的男人。

**“** **这是你该得到的，** **Kurt Hummel** **，你有权利得到你想要的那些。** **”**

Kurt喃喃自语着，伴随着浴室传来的水声，他按下了拨号键。

 

 

Kurt Hummel和Blaine Anderson是彼此生命中不可或缺的重要存在，然而很多时候，命运往往是求之不得且又冷酷无情的。

 

 

在相当年轻——并不是说他现在并不年轻了。总之在还能冲动的去做一些事情的年龄阶段，Kurt偶尔会做一些奇奇怪怪的梦。

比如说他曾经做过这样一个梦。在某一天的早晨，他像往常那样坐在梳妆镜前，心情愉悦地哼歌的同时修整着自己的指甲，今天的预订计划是在林莺的教室里唱上一首轻快明朗的歌，他最好的朋友还沉浸在失恋的低潮情绪中，他得做些什么为Blaine打气才行。

楼下似乎传来了父亲的呼唤声，该吃早餐了，不知道今早的煎蛋是否比昨天进步了一些呢……Kurt记得梦中的自己这样思考着。

就在这个时候，一个突如其来的声音引起了他的注意，他扭头，好奇的朝着声音的来源望去，看到的却是自己细心呵护的金丝雀倒在了鸟笼中，一动不动。

Pavarotti死了，脑中风，它再也不会吟唱了。然后梦中的自己怀着对它的悲恸与哀悼，在林莺们的面前唱起了《Black Bird》。

而现实却是Pavarotti在他的精心照料和养护下，用它那美妙的歌声足足陪着主人走过了几年的岁月，所以当它寿终正寝之后，Kurt为Adam送他的生日礼物取了同样的名字。

Kurt还做过一些其它的梦。

他在那一年的地区赛之后转回了麦金利，和曾经的同伴们一起为了全国大赛而发奋努力着，可即使如此，他们还是输了，只得到了第十二名。

有趣的是，现实却是他在比赛前就在Blaine的劝说下回到了那原本就是他起点亦是他归属的所在，他和伙伴们一同唱起了《Loser Like Me》，他看着林莺们在台下为自己的竞争对手而欢呼。最后，新航向输给了林莺。那一年的全国大赛，Blaine所率领的林莺合唱团不负众望的夺得了第一名。

对了，还有一个令他Kurt有些介意的梦。

在梦中，他在高中的最后一年，Blaine突然转学到了麦金利，然后……然后他什么都不记得了。醒来的时候，Kurt竟一时分不清，究竟眼前这个从自己迷迷糊糊不知道什么时候睡着前，就和男友煲电话粥直到他蓦然惊醒还没有结束的男人是真实的，还是刚才在梦中，毫无预料的出现在麦金利的走廊上，对着他打招呼，露出迷人的笑容说着“Bad day？”的男孩，才是现实呢？

好吧，确实，现实中的Blaine还是转学到了麦金利，不过是在Kurt毕业之后的那一年。

那时候Kurt已经去到了纽约，成为《时尚》网站的实习生中的一份子，每一天都全身心投入于Isabella的助理工作中，最初他尽量与Blaine保持频繁的联络，不论是电话、短讯还是网络，一大一小的两座城市并没有阻止两人的友情，他和他依然是最亲密的朋友、伙伴。

Kurt从Blaine的口中知道了Sebastian的存在，那是一个在他转回麦金利没多久之后，就转入了道尔顿成为林莺备受瞩目的新学生，也在两三次回乡偶遇时见识过了那个简直就像是猫鼬拟人化的混蛋有多令人讨厌，只不过他没有料想到那个混球会对Blaine乱来。

屡次求爱不成的Sebastian在Blaine回家的路上佯装友好，与Blaine同行的Kurt本能就察觉到不对劲，就在对方想要乘其不备将一些糟糕的东西泼到他的脸上时，Kurt反应极快的推开了好朋友。

Kurt在医院中待了好一阵子，他的眼睛总算安然无事了，却也让他错过了重要的纽戏面试。他的失落和沮丧因为Blaine的陪伴和安慰成为了另一种动力，在好友的鼓舞下，他依然把新生活的目标定在了纽约。

Sebastian的恶行并没有受到惩罚，一定要说有什么事发生了的话，那就是让另一个更加可恶和无耻的家伙，那个名叫Hunter的男孩成为了林莺的主唱——没有人知道为什么理事会会做出这样可笑的决定，知道的只是Blaine不再但当主唱，并且如果想要唱歌，就必须给身体注入类固醇药物。

那时的Kurt已经在《时尚》网站开始了第一份理想中的工作，越来越忙碌的生活让他有时候会疏于与家人、朋友们的联络，等他终于有时间和Blaine视讯的时候，已经是Blaine转入麦金利一周之后的事情了。

『Oh，真意外。我以为你会选择另一所私立高中，毕竟麦金利并不是一个理想的学校，而且更重要的是，我觉得它并不适合你。』

Kurt饿极了，他咬了一大口披萨之后，才擦着手，迅速敲击起了键盘。这间廉价公寓的网络不怎么好，视讯总是断断续续，所以他们两人只能用最原始的方法来交流了。

这是他真实的想法，毕竟Blaine的家世不错，而麦金利……他想起过去三年一起打闹一起唱歌一起努力的伙伴们，实在说不出他们之中有哪个人能像Blaine那样，仅从外表和气质就让人一目了然他的家世。这不是贬义，这是事实。Blaine确实不合适麦金利，他在那儿能找到合适的朋友吗？

『LOL，因为那是你待过的学校。』

对方的回应是那么的迅速而且干脆，除了LOL之外，没有一个单词是大写，但也没有一个表情，甚至在这句话之后，Blaine那边并没有立刻再发来任何反应，Kurt屏幕上最后那行字持续了近一分钟，然后他发现，原来网络断了。

再一次连上网络之后，Blaine的下条信息是：纽约有没有好男人？如果你和谁约会的话，别忘了告诉我，我不想错过你重要的 **「第一次」** 。

Kurt把第二片披萨塞进了嘴里，一只手缓慢地在键盘上敲出了两个单词。

**『** **YOU TOO** **。』**

于是当他决定让室友介绍的男人成为自己人生的第一个男友的时候，他把这件事告诉了Blaine，并且询问着他该如何与人约会。三周之后，Kurt知道了最好的朋友人生第一个男友的名字，也在假期回乡时看到了那个笑起来有点像是青少年版的Andrew Garfield的男孩。

Kurt不得不承认，Blaine第一个男友以及他后来所交往的每一任男友，都是帅哥。

用现在的年龄和心态去回忆十几年前，Kurt有时候会不由自主的感慨，如果他所做的那些梦境和现实交换的话，不知道现在会是什么样的局面了。

不过梦就只是梦而已，现实是他必须尽快决定，究竟是把害他失去了Pavarotti的元凶送到指定的机构去，接下来就与他无关了，还是……在才失去了最亲密的朋友没几天之后，立刻就收养那只乱窜马路，给他的生活带来了一场极大悲剧的小野狗呢？

那真是一只小而瘦弱又肮脏的野狗。Kurt知道Pavarotti时常叼着家里的狗粮和一些特地为它准备的肉食，三更半夜偷偷溜出去，没多久又回来了。身为主人的Kurt从来没有责备过他最忠实的朋友，只是好奇它想要照顾的对象是怎样的——一条狗？还是一只猫呢？亦或者其他动物。

答案揭晓的那个晚上，Kurt正牵着Pavarotti，准备把它送到Blaine的家里请他照顾几天；因为他想给Adam一个惊喜，在台下看完男友及其同伴们的精彩演出之后，毫无预兆地出现在他的面前，然后渡过一个美好的夜晚。

Pavarotti有些神经质的感觉，它看起来是那么不安，少有的不顺从、不听话，Kurt不得不花费计划之外的时间去安抚他亲密的友人，甚至开始怀疑明天是否能顺利的登上去芝加哥的飞机。值得庆幸的是，Blaine是Pavarotti除了自己和Adam之外，唯一愿意亲近的人类（这也是他只能把它交付给Blaine的另一个重要原因），Kurt可以减轻许多不必要的担忧。

他牵着Pavarotti，还有一条街就是Blaine的公寓了。Kurt决定为朋友带去一些吃的，越南菜是不错的选择而且他自己也莫名感到有些饿了，于是他决定拨通Blaine的电话，反正那家伙现在一定在家里信手弹着钢琴，为下一部作品而寻求灵感。

Blaine最初在纽戏读的是戏剧，大二突然决定改读编剧，大三那年自编自导自演（同时邀请临近毕业的Kurt一同出演另一主角）的小成本舞台剧在校内获得了极大的成功。由此，在身兼舞台剧编剧和演员的道路上走得顺风顺水、平步青云，现在已经是百老汇不可小看的新生代一员了。

Kurt拨通了Blaine的电话，才告诉他自己正在一条街之外的那家越南餐厅门口，请你在最短的时间里赶到因为这家店是不允许宠物进入的……话还没说完，他就感觉缰绳一紧，在公共场合一向听话乖巧的Pavarotti突然摆脱了束缚，朝着未知的方向跑了出去。

Kurt不知道发生了什么，他只能跟着Pavarotti拼命向前跑去，直到听到了一个尖锐的惊叫声，一股不祥的预感瞬间笼罩在心头，他茫然又焦虑的寻找着自己的狗，看到的却是熟悉的身影像是一滩烂泥倒在马路中间，周围围观的人越来越多了，而Pavarotti的血则冷透了他的心。

那个夜晚，Kurt早就忘了自己身上穿着平日里最喜欢的衣服，白色的衬衣被血染得通红，他也忘了明天一早就要飞往芝加哥去见两周没见的男友了；他并没有意识到Blaine的到来，只是他低着头，茫然若失地看着自己的双脚脚尖。

匆忙赶来的Blaine什么都没说，一把把Kurt拉进怀中，让他的脸孔埋进自己的胸前，他用最温柔的声音说道：『你可以哭，不会有人看到的，我也不会看到。』

Kurt紧紧地握着好友的衣服，除了颤抖和祈祷，他做不了其他事情了——即使他从来不相信上帝，可在这个时候，除了向高高在上却不让凡人见到其尊容的天神祈祷之外，他还能做些什么呢。

结果证明了上帝果然是不存在的，Kurt还是失去了Pavarotti。

据目击者口述，她看到一只小狗从一个巷口里走出来，那只狗走得很慢，当它走上街时，正好有一辆摩托车从那边飞速驶来，然而就在谁都没有意识到发生了什么事的时候，摩托车已经开过去了，而地上则躺了另一条狗。

Kurt还是冷静的处理了这件事，在Blaine的陪伴下。他并没有把那只乱穿马路的小狗当成害死Pavarotti的元凶，毕竟好几个路人都说是摩托车开的太快了，简直跟发疯了似的从那边一路飞奔过来。

他暂时把那只小狗放在家里，接下来就是Pavarotti的葬礼了，他买了一个中等大小的木盒，亲手装饰了那个盒子，然后把他最忠诚的朋友、最亲密的伙伴安置在里面。

参加葬礼的只有他和Blaine，在一个工作日的下午，Kurt把真实的原因告诉了Isabella，得到了半天的假期，而Blaine也忙里偷闲，放下正在彩排的新剧，两人把Pavarotti葬在了Kurt家的后院，那只不管怎么说都推卸不了责任的小狗趴在墓前一动不动，Kurt只能把食物送到它的面前，也不见它吃上一口，他想这只小狗也许正是Pavarotti总是照顾着的那个「对象」吧。

正因为如此，所以他才难以做出决定。

他不想再养狗了，不想再养任何宠物，绝大多数能作为日常宠物的动物的生命都比人短暂或者脆弱，他再也不想经历又一次的生离死别，每一次都让他想起年幼时母亲的葬礼，又让他想起高中时父亲因心脏病而倒下的那一幕，还有后来听到父亲说出自己得了癌症的那一瞬间。

Kurt是害怕死亡的，因为那是完全未知且再也不会出现奇迹的一个「经历」，他的鸟死了，再也没有苏醒过，现在他的狗也死了，如果从墓碑里爬出来朝着他扑过来，那才是活生生的恐怖片。

但无论如何，他都不想再养第三只宠物了。

于是那只又小又瘦的狗该怎么办呢？

“Leave her to me。”

“Sorry？”

“我是说，既然你作不了决定的话，还是把它交给我吧。”Blaine的一只手放在Kurt的腰上，另一只手则搭在他的肩膀上，Kurt也用差不多的姿势搂着自己最好的朋友。两人的身体之间仅有的距离只能用短小来形容，这虽然不是贴面舞，但也是亲密的舞姿，更何况在这个空间里的，也只有他和他而已。

这谈不上是什么样的舞步，只不过是一种习惯。当Blaine开始创作第一部舞台剧的时候，他苦于思路的闭塞、灵感的干涸，而那时的Kurt向他展示了亲手制作的参加毕业舞会的服装，并且向他提出了当舞伴的邀请——这是Kurt和Adam第一次分手期间的插曲。

Kurt需要一个舞伴一起出席毕业舞会（来让他遗忘失恋带来的悲恸），他甚至为Blaine设计好了一套高雅的礼服。Blaine无法拒绝最好的朋友的请求，即使那时候他已经有一个男朋友了，可对方却远在莱马而他确实需要一些无伤大雅的娱乐活动来放松一下大脑，为剧本寻求新的思路。

Blaine只是没料到，当他和Kurt以非恋人的身份在舞池中翩翩起舞的时候，灵感就如同离家出走然后迷途知返的孩子那般归来了，也像是干涸了许久的枯泉一下子喷出了大量甘甜的地下水，滋润了他的身心，充实了他的大脑。

拥着Kurt轻轻摇摆着身体，Blaine突然意识到，原来他开始想念这种感觉了，两个人都是单身，都没有男友的那些时光，他和Kurt是那么的亲密无间，像朋友、像兄弟，他喜欢这种感觉，能让他感受到从心底浮出的满满的暖意。

所以当Blaine需要灵感时，他都会厚颜无耻的希望能和Kurt来上一曲，有趣的是，每一次和这位好朋友跳完一支舞，奄奄一息、岌岌可危的灵感非但被拯救，更能让他写出令自己相当满意的剧情。

Kurt就是Blaine的缪斯，这是无法否定、屡试屡证明的事实。

Blaine正在创作新的剧本，他总是这样马不停蹄地为自己的事业添砖加瓦，又到瓶颈关卡，一如既往的拥着他的缪斯。事实上就在Pavarotti出事的那个夜晚，如果Kurt不打电话给他的话，他也会主动联络。

现在是晚上六点多，Kurt不想回到他和Adam的那个家，在这之前，他每一次在推开门之前都会听到Pavarotti欢迎似的叫声，可从几天前起，那个家就只有他和那只比起一般的狗安静了许多的小狗，空旷的房子令人觉得可怕，每一个房间、每一个角落都感觉不到他人的存在，这给Kurt原本就受伤的心更添凉意和空虚。

于是在煎熬了两天之后，他决定暂时去好友家住上一阵子，直到男友演出归来。

那只小狗理所当然的被他带来了Blaine的家中。

“你是说你想收养它？”Kurt的身体随着音乐而摇晃着，没有规定的舞步也没有必须完成的技巧，有时候他跟着Blaine的脚步和动作而晃动身体，有时候则相反，由他主导。他喜欢闻着Blaine身上的香水味，而这家伙终于在最近换了另一个牌子的发胶，无色无味，据说是新的环保款。

“没错。我想比起看着它被送往某些地方，Pavarotti更乐意看到它被好好的对待，你不这么认为吗？Kurt。”Blaine把头靠在了Kurt的肩膀上，全然放松的享受着这一刻，他家的客厅很大，就算两人胡乱走动也不会磕磕碰碰，他的脑海中正缓缓地浮现出一些被称之为灵感一类的东西。

Kurt的脚步很慢很稳，随心而动，随乐而舞，他似乎陷入了短暂的沉思之中，没有马上就给予回应，流淌在客厅里的只有音响中轻轻泄出的音乐声；那只小狗乖巧的躺在Blaine为它准备的小篮子里，篮子外摆放着一些狗粮，能让它在想进食的时候尽情的吃。

“Blaine，我想你是对的。如果我让Pavarotti救下的这条小生命再度面临可能遇到的不幸遭遇，我一定会做上一整年的噩梦，以后看到狗狗们也不敢逗它们了。”

“怕它们咬你？”欢乐的轻笑声在室内回荡着。

“是的，你知道比起上帝我更相信动物是有灵性的。”

Kurt故意朝着他所熟悉的Blaine的敏感处报复了一下，欢笑声顺便变成了哀号声，Blaine就像是一只被踩到尾巴的猫，立刻松开了双手，退后了好几步，瞪着那双迷人的榛色眼睛，眼底却没有一丝的怒意。

“所以我可以给它取名字了吗？”

“当然可以，它已经是你的了。你准备给它取什么样的名字？先告诉你，不准用Pavarotti这个名字。”Kurt走到桌前，按停了音乐，这一曲也差不多该结束了，他不打算叫外卖，Adam离开之后，他始终没情绪自己做饭吃，偶尔一两次做多了就会打电话把Blaine叫来一起吃晚饭，其余日子他全部外食或者叫外卖。

吃得东西多了消耗热量的运动却少了，小腹的微微突起让他有了些危机感，所以Kurt决定每天为自己和肯收留他的好友做上两顿低热量又美味的早晚餐，这有点像是当年他们住在布鲁克林那间诺大便宜的，不知道能不能称得上公寓的房子里，Kurt和第二年入住的Blaine轮流做饭，到了那年的冬天，Blaine就掌握了一手好料理的本事。

在回来之前，Kurt就去超市买了一些新鲜的食物，为今晚的晚餐做好了充分的事前准备，他看了一眼沉思的Blaine，决定先去厨房准备起来。

“Lizzie。”

Blaine的声音在他的身后响起，Kurt一愣，蹲在冰箱前一动不动，他感觉到Blaine在自己的身后，弯着腰从他头上的柜子里拿出了一些东西，通常在Kurt在他家或者他去Kurt家的时候，他们都会一同准备晚餐。

“我决定了，就叫它Lizzie（即Elizabeth 的昵称）。明天我就带它去宠物医院做检查打疫苗，Kurt，你要一起去吗？一起去吧，回来之前我们顺便去商场买些东西，怎么样？”他指了指冷藏室较里面的某个位置，Kurt立刻就心领神会了，看来他的好朋友也准备露一手了。

“打折期还没到——”言下之意，现在去商场血拼没有任何意义。

然后，他听到了从头顶传来的笑声。Blaine的手因为才拿过冰冷的东西而显得寒意逼人，他把手放在了Kurt的肩膀上，刻意的拍了一下，随后发出了更加微妙的轻笑。

“伙计，别告诉我你已经忘了。”

“忘了什么？”

“婚礼啊，Tina和Mike、Rachel和Finn，以及Quinn和Puck，都会在莱马举行仪式，三周前我们就收到了贺卡，你还抱怨过为什么不提早告诉你，这样你就可以设计出三套完美的婚纱，结果三位女孩的答案都是一样的：因为请你设计的话你会把她们的身材批判的——”

“我想起来了！不用说了。”

Kurt蓦然打断了Blaine还没说完的话，他拿着自己需要的食材，从好友的身下撤了出去，这时，已经被命名为Lizzie的小狗从简易的狗窝里钻了出来，它来到Blaine的脚边，像是感知到些什么似的，亲昵的蹭了蹭，发出了几天以来的第一声汪。

“好孩子，你饿了吗？别担心，我会准备你那份的。”因为早就给Lizzie洗过澡了，所以Blaine温柔地摸着它的身体，这令他想起远在家乡的朋友，他好几年没有回去了，今年回去参加伙伴们的婚礼，他该给它小小的墓碑带去一束鲜花了。

Kurt则有些苦恼。

他几乎真的忘记了这么重要的事情。可现在更重要的是，一旦想起来接下来的三场婚礼，他所有的计划都打乱了。

首先，他没有时间也毫无心情再次计划给Adam一个「惊喜」了，其次，因为突然的增演而延迟归来的男朋友不可能从芝加哥直飞俄亥俄停留好几天，也就是意味着。

**他得一个人去参加婚礼。**

**NO……NO** **，** **NO** **。** **NO——NO** **！**

Kurt放下手里的食材，泄气似的垂下头，无声地咬着嘴唇，他没有意识到自己的表情和十几岁的Kurt Hummel如出一辙，苦恼又懊恼，还有小小的不甘心。

别说十年，就算是三十年、四十年都阻止不了Kurt Hummel和Rachel Berry这对宿命的、亦敌亦友的较量，两人在事业上各自取得了足以称得上是优秀的成绩，但谁都明白，这仅仅是开始。

Rachel一定会在婚礼上呈现出最美的自己，为各位来宾献上最靓丽的歌声，展示着她现在是多那么的幸福，宛如人生赢家那般的意气风发。

Kurt当然不会在这么重要的日子里扫了大家的兴，他为Rachel高兴也很乐意为Finn再一次的婚后生活送上最诚挚的祝福，但他绝不想在自己最好的女性朋友、最大的竞争对手的婚礼上被众人投以同情和安慰的眼神。

就因为他的男朋友忙于事业无法陪他出席朋友们的婚礼？

NO NO NO NO NO。

有那么一瞬间，Kurt冲动的想要放下手里的东西立刻打电话给Adam，告诉他“你是我的男友就有义务陪着我出席那三场婚礼你爱我的话我们俄亥俄见”。可拜托，就算是十年前的他也不会做这么自私愚蠢又可笑的事情，这回的演出对Adam所属的小公司非常重要，能被要求增演是对他们最大的肯定，Adam又是无论如何都不能缺少的主角。

Kurt重重地叹了口气，Blaine还在那边逗着Lizzie，告诉它，小家伙，记住你的名字叫Lizzie，以后你就和我生活在一块儿了。

——对了。Kurt的脑海中某个角落蓦地灵光一闪，犹豫不过只有两三秒钟而已。

“Blaine。”

“What？”Blaine才放下Lizzie，直起腰看着自己的好朋友。

“Would you accompany me to go to the wedding？”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine的前男友其实是个不错的男人，长相帅气身材高挑而且头脑聪明，光是哈佛毕业的高材生这个头衔就让不少人羡慕和眩目了，而且他还不是个令人讨厌的家伙，不论是Kurt还是Blaine身边的其他人，Eric都获得了他们的认可。

显然这是对比出效应，因为在Eric之前的那任男友实在是太糟糕了。

挥霍着Blaine辛苦赚来的钱，又把他尚未完成的剧本泄漏到网上，时不时还会发一些和Blaine的亲密合照，一切都是为了博得Blaine粉丝的关注，提升自己的人气——谁让他是一个默默无名的演员呢，自从和Blaine交往之后才开始稍微被人注意起来。

Blaine总是一而再再二三的包容着那个混蛋的行为，但Kurt没有那么宽容仁慈的心肠，而Scarlett（Blaine在纽戏的学妹，毕业后成为他的合作伙伴）和Santana也帮了一些小忙，在一次‘意外’之中，让Blaine亲眼目睹了自己的男友和另一个男人亲热的模样，最后如大家所愿的赶走了那个男人。

然而Eric却是主动离开Blaine的。

他留下了公寓的钥匙和一张小卡片，只带走了一些衣服以及Blaine为他创作的那首歌的曲谱和母带，其余都留在了Blaine的公寓里。在那张白底上只有一些钢印花纹的卡片里，仅仅一行字：Write your own stories first。

**先写好你自己的故事吧。**

Blaine在收到了那条“拜拜”的短信之后立刻就冲回家中，他看着桌上的钥匙和小卡片，深陷低落情绪的同时忍不住苦笑和嘲笑着自己。Eric是个很好的男友，不问不说不意味着他没有发现和意识到某些事情，虽然觉得可惜，但说不定这样的结局对彼此都更好一些。

在那之后的Blaine也无心着急再在短时间内给自己找个男友了，就连Scarlett刻意介绍给他的年轻小帅哥提出的约会也被他婉言谢绝了。

Blaine目前的打算是，在完成新的剧本之后给自己放一个大长假，去到地球的另一端，享受一些从未有过的体验，说不定还能谱写一两段意料之外的罗曼史。

不过这一切都要在三场婚礼……也许是四场婚礼之后再具体实行了。

目前的情况是，他得在三个有模有样看似精致的狗窝里挑选出一个Lizzie可能会喜欢的款式，还得购买一些适合小狗的狗粮和狗零食以及狗玩具，他不是没养过狗，但自从来到纽约之后，他就无心再去考虑是否该养一条狗或者一只猫之类的来丰富自己的生活，这十年来，他接触过的动物不外乎是Pavarotti和邻居、朋友们的宠物们。

现在轮到他要养狗，还是一只小狗，竟变成了一件稍稍有些紧张的事情，而原本该陪他一起挑选的Kurt也被Isabella的一通电话临时找去，最后变成了他一个人拿着清单在宠物店里面东张西望。

“嗨，有什么需要我帮助你的吗？”

有着一头红色短发的年轻女孩抱着一条狗靠近了Blaine，她的身材小巧玲珑，让人无法想象能照顾店里那么多宠物。Blaine张开又闭上了嘴，他正在快速的整理与Lizzie有关系的那些事情。他小只的新朋友此时正在宠物医院接受全面的检查和注射疫苗，医生说大约需要花去半天的时间（毕竟还有其他宠物也在排队等着做检查），于是他决定利用半天的时间在附近的宠物店逛逛，买些什么。

“我还没什么头绪，想先看看。他……还是她？叫什么名字。”Blaine目光温柔地看着女孩怀中乖巧听话的小狗。

“他叫Fruits。你真的只要看看就好？你的手上拿着的不是清单吗？如果你需要什么，我可以——”

“我、我真的还没，我是说，我正在考虑需要哪些东西，这张清单只是朋友给我的参考。”Kurt把所有能想到的，小狗需要的东西都列了出来，甚至写上了推荐的品牌，这的确给Blaine省掉了不少麻烦，其实他只要把清单交给店员，一切就都能完满解决了。

那么他到底在纠结什么呢？

 **这是** **Kurt** **给的。** 现在以及再往后的一段时间，他们两人还能像过去的十几年那样，亲密无间，做彼此最信赖的朋友、伙伴，还有用Adam的话来说，“你们俩有时就像是亲兄弟”。然后，等到Kurt Hummel变成Kurt Hummel-Crawford之后，即使关系毫无变化，形式上也不会再与往日相同了，至少在Blaine的心里，Kurt能给予自己的，恐怕只有微小的一部分了。

所以在那一天到来之前，他希望自己能尽快习惯没有Kurt的生活——尽管他差不多已经习惯了十年。

Blaine看了一眼清单，决定只参考种类，牌子还是由自己来决定。

红发女孩还想再说什么，就在这时，电子门传来了提醒声，她本能的往门口望去，而她怀中的小家伙也不安分起来。

“下午好，我来接我的宝贝回家了，顺便再为它买一些零食。”

Blaine一怔，他还没回头就看到年轻的店员眉开眼笑的对着进入店中的客人打着招呼：“下午好，今天只有你一个人吗？上午的电话是Dick打来的，我以为他会和你一起来。”

“Dick的姐姐来了，so……”那个声音停顿了一下，下一秒发出了疑惑的问句：“Blaine？”

站在那里的男人叹了口气，回过头面对另一个男人的时候，他的脸上是一如既往的温文笑容。

“嗨，Eric。”

 

 

“One question。”

“Okay？”

“你写完你的故事了吗？”

“我在写新的剧本——”

Eric冷笑了一声，那是Blaine看惯了的表情，时隔数月再次见到熟悉的脸孔和神情，这让他产生了一种怀念的感觉，和Eric在一起的那段时光相当的愉快，以至于Blaine此刻完全没有质问他为什么突然离开的情绪，当然也是因为答案早就心知肚明了。

正如他看着Eric的表情，就猜到了接下来这位出色的前男友会说些什么。

“Stop。你知道我在说什么，Blaine。”Eric拿起咖啡杯，姿态优雅地抿了一口，随后他的眼睛再度回到坐在对面的男人身上，那样的眼神与其说是打量不如说是观察：“和你在一起的时候，有时候我会因为你的迟钝而生气，不过当我意识到其实那是你在装傻之后，反而不生气了，说实话，我喜欢看你一脸无辜，就像是什么都不知道的表情，那很可爱。”

从前男友的口中听到“Cute”这个形容，Blaine一刹那睁大了眼睛，也是那一瞬间他的脸上写满了混杂着茫然和尴尬的表情，但他立刻挪开了视线，转到了自己那杯咖啡上。

“对，就是这个表情，让我有点后悔决定和你分手。”

“那是你单方面突然离开的，而且你也有了新男友，宠物店女孩口中的Dick，没错吧？”

“是的，没错，和你分手不到一周，我就在书店里被搭讪了，这让我想起来我们俩第一次见面，也是为了最后一本……哪本书？”

“《圣母的杀戮》。”Blaine提醒着他。

“对，《圣母的杀戮》，你说这是送给好朋友的生日礼物，你已经去过好几间书店了，总算找到最后一本，请我无论如何都转让给你，就算出双倍的价格也没关系。”

“我当时说的是三倍，还附赠了电话号码。”

两人同时笑出了声，彷佛回到了还是恋人的时候。

Eric又喝了一口咖啡，杯中只剩下一半的褐色液体了，“我不是笨蛋，也不会做笨蛋。我尝试过一些努力，然后发现那些都只是徒劳无功。”他看着Blaine再次移转视线，冷笑二度回到了脸上，“我猜你还是 **什么都没做** 吧？需要我替你说出答案吗？告诉——”

“NO。”说出这句话的时候，Blaine深邃迷人的眼睛早已回到了Eric的脸上，“Don't do anything that you'll regret。PLEASE。”他尤其加重了最后几个字，他知道Eric是个聪明人，因为太过聪明所以才会选择离开自己。

“Ok，Ok。”对面的男人耸了耸肩。Eric是明白的，Blaine不是一只纸老虎，他只是用纸把自己包装了起来，而藏在那下面的，是沉睡的野兽。

就在这时，Blaine的手机响了起来，他看了一眼来电人，犹豫了一下，还是接听了。

“Kurt。”第一句话就让Eric笑得不顾形象，盯着他的眼神充满了打趣。“对，我还在宠物店，你给的清单上的东西太多了，我需要一些时间才能决定先买什么……医生说等检查完了会打电话给我，我再去接Lizzie。不用，你不用来了，为了下周的婚礼你还是先把工作完成吧。Ok，那么我们晚上见，我回来的时候需要帮你带晚餐吗？……Okay。”

通话结束之后，Blaine严肃地看着坐在他对面，托着下巴，把脸埋进了手掌之中强忍笑意的前男友，故意咳嗽了两声，终于让Eric抬起了头，故意夸张地擦了擦眼角，他深吸了一口气，声音还有些不稳：“你的口吻完全就是Kurt的丈夫，难道说他和男友分手了，和你在一起了？”

“Adam已经向Kurt求婚了。”Blaine平静地说道。

这句话之后，是一段时间的沉默，Eric挑了挑眉毛，喝掉了最后一口咖啡：“Wow，所以你在电话里说的婚礼，就是他们的？可怜的男孩。”

“不，是在莱马举行的三场婚礼，新娘和新郎都是我和Kurt的朋友，你见过的Rachel和Finn以及其他两对。”Blaine微微一笑，不以为意。他并没有在意Eric口中的“Poor boy”，可怜？他吗？不，他不可怜，与Kurt的相遇是他人生旅途中最幸运的事情之一。

“你带谁一起去？”

“Kurt。”

“What？！你刚才说Adam已经向他求婚了！Blaine，我太小看你了。”Eric的眼中竟流露出了赞赏。

“我和Kurt一起去是因为他的男友正在芝加哥演出而我还是单身。”Blaine看了一眼手表，决定不再多逗留，他没有问Eric新的联络方法，毕竟两人已经是过去式了，他只希望那个叫Dick的男人是个好人，因为Eric值得一个真正对他好的男人。

 

 

生活时常忙碌的需要人吞噬大把的时间才能去应对，就像Kurt和Blaine虽然理由不同，但相同的是，两人至少有几年没有踏上故乡的土地了，繁忙且停不下脚步无法歇息的大城市节奏夺走了他们的时间，也淹没了两人对老家的怀念情绪，再加上Burt和Carole在几年前就都搬去了华盛顿定居，而Blaine与父亲的疏远关系始终原地踏步，所以就某些意义上而言，这两人并没有回到时常回去俄亥俄的必要性。这次会回来完全是为了参加三对新人的婚礼。

Kurt对于女孩们会选在同一天（事实上是接连着的三天），在彼此都过上了截然不同的生活甚至各自取得了一定成绩之后，选择回到家乡与心爱的男孩们共结连理，完全没有Blaine那样的疑惑和不解，因为他能理解她们的想法，这里是一切开始的地方。

这么一个可以称得上是乡下的小地方，是他们的家乡，是他们的起点，在那里，在麦金利，他们相遇、他们成长，他们走了出去，一步步走在自己生活的道路上；而与自己在红毯的一端交换誓言与戒指的那个人亦是如此，所以他们回到了这里，再一次出发。

话是这么说没错，谁都知道这些话其实算得上去冠冕堂皇的一个理由，女人们可是有着比男人丰富好几倍的攀比心思。比排场、比来宾、比自己。

Rachel现在是百老汇势头正盛的女演员之一，这些年也出演过一些大屏幕作品，其中还诞生了一部代表作，获得了几个提名可惜最终与那些盛名擦肩而过；Quinn在耶鲁就读期间和两位室友一起创办了少女内衣品牌，由她自己以及后来邀约入伙的Santana、Brittany一起代言，Kurt还在一期《时尚》杂志上为她们留出了一个版面；Tina喜欢做衣服、做造型，大学毕业之后成立了一个私人作坊，制作一些奇形怪状但是颇受欢迎的衣服，有时候甚至会接到Kurt的订单。

三位成功新娘的男友也走出了自己专属的人生之路。

Finn很努力的获得了教师证书，现在在一所高中职教，同时担当该校合唱团的指导，目标当然是全国大赛的总冠军；Puck竟然真的写完了三部剧本，虽然他的作品至今没有卖出去过，可他并不气馁和妥协，和一群拥护他的年轻人自编自导自演拍摄了两部小成本的电影，网络点击率一周之内上了几十万，就连Blaine都觉得Puck颇有才华而考虑着与他合作创作新的剧本，顺便一说，他在三年前就和Quinn通过合法的渠道成功的要回了两人的孩子；Mike在父母的支持下去到好几个国家学习各式各样的舞蹈，回国之后成立了自己的舞蹈公司，现在与好莱坞一些娱乐公司有所关联。

每一个人都有着看似足以自傲的人生轨迹，可每一个人也都有着无法对他人言说的失败、痛苦、悲恸的经历，回到莱马也是一种休憩。尤其今年麦金利的新航向合唱团在时隔八年之后，重新夺回了久违的全国大赛第一名的奖杯，这是值得庆贺的好事，也成了姑娘们心有灵犀决定在莱马举办婚礼的契机。

对了，不得不说的是，这是Rachel和Finn自离婚却又依然同居在一起之后的第二场婚礼，同时也是Puck在结束了上一场闹剧似的婚姻之后的第二场婚礼，所以三对即将结为合法夫妻的情侣中，只有Mike和Tina是真正的新人。

在Kurt转动了几下钥匙之后，酒店的房门自然而然就被打开了，插上房卡，把行李随便往哪个角落一推，他要做的唯一一件事就是直接倒在床上。

天知道为了这三场婚礼，这一周他把自己的工作量提升到了怎样的一个高度，就连和Adam视讯时，也不知道什么时候就睡着了，直到一个多小时之后，他才迷迷糊糊地抬起头，看到的是屏幕上男友无奈又担忧的脸孔。

不过总算是把下周的工作全部完成了，谁让他得在这里待上五天，婚礼之前提早一天到达，三天的婚礼，以及全都结束后，他会多待上一天才回纽约。Blaine也是同样的安排。

在纽约赚了大把的钱，预订酒店的时候就理所当然的选择了环境较好、价格较高的房间了，这是一间双人房只不过就他一个人入住而已。Blaine在下了飞机之后就直接回去在Westerville的父母家了，虽然也邀请他一起同去，可Kurt明白Mr. Anderson不会想看到自己，那位与Blaine有着相似五官的老先生言行举止很绅士，眼神却是那么的冷漠，充满了鄙视。

Blaine的父亲至今无法接受儿子是Gay这一事实。

Kurt让身体呈A字形躺在床上，连续数日不间断的工作让他身心疲惫了，为了以尽量良好的状态去祝福三对爱侣，他才决定提早一天来到这里，让身体和心理都尽快适应这个城市的速度和空气。

上一回回到莱马还是他和Adam第三次分手之后，他心烦意乱，工作中连出查漏，最后被Isabella强制塞给了三天的假期，命令他随便去哪里都可以，等到回来的时候，不准再出错了。

Kurt不想第三次告诉父亲和继母，他和男友分手了，于是就买了一张机票飞回故乡，在麦金利，在那时早已成为Mrs. [Schuester](http://baike.baidu.com/view/5577814.htm)的Emma的建议下，指导了两天合唱团的学生们。

那已经是三年前的事情了。

Kurt努力的让身体放松下来，他缓缓地呼吸着，用嗅觉感受着周围一切的动静，所谓的久违的故土的味道应该是在一走出飞机舱门的时候就闻到了才对，可是他没有，即使深深地吸了一口气，进入鼻腔的气息和他在纽约时感受到的一模一样，反而是Blaine笑着说出了“Wow~久违的哥伦布。”，Kurt只是凝视着他，一言不发。

当人闭上眼睛的时候，总是感觉时间走得特别缓慢，然而当张开眼睛时，却会发现不过才短短的片刻罢了。Kurt就是这样，他在床上躺了一会儿，以为至少过了好几分钟，可睁眼瞥了一下手表，原来只过去了一分钟。

不知道芝加哥那边现在是什么情况——他这样想着，在床上坐了起来，从上衣口袋里拿出了手机。Rachel曾经暧昧的笑过他：『为什么你的手机屏保是你和Blaine啊！你们两个人真的、真的就只是好朋友？』

『为什么你要无视我的手机桌面是Adam这件事？你要不要看看我的手机里有多少张 **我的男朋友** 的照片？』

Kurt根本就懒得和一个感情生活乱七八糟，对自己所交往过的男人几乎都有过不忠行为的女人去解释和辩论为什么手机屏保不可以是他和他最好的朋友。Rachel Berry不论过了多少年，依然是一个令人爱恨交织的傻女孩。

Kurt发出了一条短信：可以打电话给你吗？

五秒钟、十秒钟，到差不多半分钟快要过去的时候，他的手机忽然发出了振动，屏幕上显示着他最熟悉的名字还有他特地设置的来电头像。

Kurt的嘴边缓缓地抹开一个浅薄的弧度。

“嗨，陌生人。”

 

 

Blaine在第三次拨不通电话之后终于放弃了，他猜想着如果不是Kurt的手机坏了，那就是在和Adam情话绵绵中，这种经验他也有过好多回，和第一任也是他交往最长的那任男友相隔两地，只能通过电话或者网络来联络时，两人就会仿佛忘了时间那般的说着，有一次甚至在Kurt睡了两个多小时醒来之后，他们依然滔滔不绝，直到睡迷糊的Kurt不小心撞痛了自己的脚趾，Blaine才连忙挂断那通电话去关心他的室友。

他把手机丢到了床头柜上，就在刚才走进久违的房间的时候，他已经产生过了怀念的感觉，眼前看到的一切和记忆中几乎没有区别，这个房间自他从道尔顿转学到麦金利，进而从这个家搬出去之后就一直空着，母亲说保留原样是为了让他在回来时不会觉得陌生，还能记得这是他的‘家’。

Blaine自然是明白母亲的话外之音了，所以即使知道回到这里会面对父亲一如既往的责难和教训，他也还是时常回来看看，只是学习、工作、生活的重心变成了纽约之后，他就极少回家了，他宁愿去洛杉矶看望在好莱坞打拼的兄长也不愿意回家去和父亲发生冲突。

可他是真的想念母亲，所以在大门被打开，见到似乎比记忆中更加沧桑的母亲的一瞬间，Blaine温柔地抱紧了眼前的女性。

“Mon，I’m back。”

这样说着的时候，Blaine感觉到身体被用力地束缚住了，他能感受到母亲的手在自己的背后摩擦着，轻轻地拍打着他的背。

然后再一抬头，他看到了站在不远处，从那边望过来的父亲。

母亲因为儿子的突然归来而决定再去超市采购一些东西，为今晚准备一顿丰盛的晚餐，于是这样就让父子两人单独留在了这个空间里。

Blaine试图与父亲友好地交流，可惜父亲在母亲离开之后就始终无视着他，结果他只能回到自己过去的房间里，想着该给Kurt打一个电话，讨论一下明天的事情。

几分钟后，当Blaine第四次按下重播键时，他意外着自己为什么还没有死心。是因为一个人待在这个同时有着熟悉和陌生两种感觉强烈袭来的场所令他不自在，还是一想到这里明明是自己‘家’却像是到了一个压抑的空间里，以至于他必须打开房间的窗户才能松口气呢。

第五次听到忙音，他彻底放弃了，他告诉自己，只要等到母亲回来就可以了，而且在上一周他就联络过Cooper，问他这周能否抽空回家几天。因为即使两人会在Cooper去到纽约或者Blaine去洛杉矶的时候见上一面，但在俄亥俄的老家，和父母，一家四口吃完一顿晚饭，在Blaine的记忆中，似乎已经是好几年的事情了。

——不，这不是为了避免和父亲发生不愉快的冲突而利用Cooper，Cooper也说过好几年没回来了。

Blaine在心里这样告诉自己，他又看了一眼手机，决定先洗个澡，再思考接下来的几天。

 

 

三场婚礼，听说是经过了女主角们多番讨论与争论甚至差一点大打出手后，才让猜拳的赢家来第一个选择自己的婚礼日期，Tina的运气不算最差，所以第二个做选择的她得到了三天之中的头一天，而不幸的Quinn则成了第二场婚礼的女主角。

这两场婚礼风格大不相同，Tina依然有着当年在麦金利时的魔女风范，从她所穿的婚纱到整个婚宴现场的布置，融合了西方神秘魔法和东方典雅风情的特色，可谓是一场令人耳目一新的婚礼。

Quinn和Puck的女儿已经十三岁了，在他俩的婚礼上她也同样穿上了和母亲同款尺寸却迷你许多的婚纱，牵着她的小男友的手，比母亲更早一步走在红毯上，向着来宾们撒着篮子中的花瓣。在看到这一幕的时候，Kurt的脑海中突然浮现出了奇怪的念头，不过他立刻就把那个想法甩出了脑海，因为那实在是太诡异了。

至少目前还没有一段婚姻关系的他，不合适去找人代孕或者干脆收养一个孩子。

说到婚姻关系……Kurt把手插进了西装的口袋里。他想起来再过几天，Adam就要从芝加哥回到纽约，正如Blaine之前说过的那样，他剩下能考虑的时间，不多了。

Kurt想要一段婚姻。这不是理所当然的吗？爱人、丈夫、婚姻，然后在他的计划中也许还会有一个、两个甚至再多一个的宝贝，这是一副多么温馨和谐的家庭版图，也是Kurt曾经梦想中的美好画卷。

可现实是明明距离他的理想只差一步了，却始终跨不出去，就连对方伸过来的手他也没有去握住的——勇气？不，他缺乏的不是勇气，而是另一些连自己都整理不清、无法说明的什么。不过有一点可以确定的是，Kurt知道在这堆难以言表的情绪中，有一种名为‘恐惧’，是对未知的恐惧。

自己有承担起将来的信心和能力吗？如果是十年前的Kurt，答案一定和现在不同了。他突然想起来Adam第一次的求婚，在惊讶、欢愉之后，他的答案却是“Sorry”。他无法对男友坦白的心情，在第二天见到好友并且被关切的问着‘发生了什么’时，不经思考就脱口而出了。

‘哦伙计，别把理想定的过于美好，我明白，你看了太多百老汇的罗曼蒂克了，担心现实只会打破你的梦想，那没问题，不过你别忘了，艺术来源于生活，几乎所有的剧情都是有现实基础才会诞生的好吗？’Blaine从才出炉的芝士蛋糕上切下一块，放到了Kurt的面前，‘虽然我很想说，你和Adam走过的这些年都能写成一部剧本了，不过这是你的生活，你觉得现在做不到就说 **NO** ，时候到了再说 **I DO** 。’

比起Blaine的话，他亲手做的蛋糕更能安抚Kurt低落的情绪。

比起又惊又喜却以遗憾收场的第一次求婚，第二次求婚就显得过于平淡无奇了，浪漫的晚餐，Kurt最喜欢的花，还有藏在花中的精致小盒；晚餐是Adam亲手准备和烹饪的，Kurt所做的仅仅是在说好的时间回到家里，看着桌上的美食，他猜到了今晚会发生什么，在接下来的半个多小时里，他强忍着想要问出口的冲动，直到男友玩魔术似的变出了一束鲜花，他在接过花束的同时，看到了藏在里面的盒子。

‘虽然被你拒绝过一次，但你知道我是不是一个轻易放弃的男人，所以……Kurt，你愿意和我结婚吗，愿意成为Kurt Hummel-Crawford或者让我成为Adam Crawford-Hummel吗？ ’

‘我……’

“Kurt？”

Blaine的声音将Kurt拉回了现实，他先是一愣，随机很快意识到自己不知道怎么回事居然陷入了短暂且不可思议的失神状态。今天是三场婚礼之中最后一场，主角是想让自己压轴登场的Rachel和他的义兄Finn。

Kurt小心翼翼地捏了捏自己的手背，他不想让身边的人发现刚才的走神，这对新娘和新郎都太不礼貌了，何况参加今天这场婚宴的人数远远大于昨天和前天的两场，因为参加了前两场的人，同时也被Rachel **善意的** 邀请了参加她自己的婚礼。

一如既往的Rachel Berry，就算从今往后变成了Rachel Berry-Hudson,也还是那个始终把‘自己’放在第一位的女孩。原汁原味、保持自我的Rachel，再一次嫁给了她生命中最重要的男人。Kurt希望这回是最后一次，毕竟他可不想再参加一次Berry和Hudson的婚礼了。

“你刚才在想什么？”Blaine的声音从一旁传了过来，提醒着Kurt，方才片刻的失神还是被发现了。

“Nothing。”Kurt并不想在闺蜜的婚礼上和最好的朋友讨论男友的求婚，至少在老家，就让他卸下心头的纠结，稍稍放松几天吧，“我是在给Rachel的婚纱打分，从我的审美观来说，她找到了一个不错的设计师……”

“Kurt。”

Blaine轻轻地打断了他的话，“你知道这不是答案。”

“你也知道我不想说出答案。这是Finn和Rachel的婚礼，我宁愿看着Rachel笑得花枝招展得意洋洋，一副仿佛全世界的人都在赞美她、羡慕她的模样，也不想去思考……”Kurt叹了口气，把视线从台上的两个人身上挪到了身边的男人的脸上，在与Blaine的目光接触的那一刻，他看到了一瞬间微妙的变化，“那些只会让我的皱纹再增加几条的事情。”

Blaine果然笑出了声，他盯着好友的眼睛，忍不住用玩笑的态度回应了起来：“别担心，再过四十年，就算满脸皱纹，Kurt Hummel还是最出色的男人。”

“Blaine，这句话从你这个alpha gay的口中说出，倒是有几分可信度。所以。”Kurt对着他的好朋友伸出了邀请的手，“May I have this dance?”

在这个偌大的宴会厅回荡起来的，是Rachel和Finn合唱的经典情歌《Against All Odds》，这原本就是Kurt极其喜欢的一首歌，也是他在纽戏的毕业表演展示会上的曲目，那时获得的全场喝彩至今难忘，可谓人生中精彩的一笔。

_How can I just let you walk away ?_ _我怎能让你离开_ _?_

_Just let you leave without a trace._ _让你消失得无影无踪_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you,ooh!_ _当我站在这儿和你一起呼吸的时候。_

_you're the only one._ _你是唯一一个。_

_Who really knew me at all._ _真正了解我的人。_

_How can you just walk away from me ?_ _你怎能就这样离开我_ _?_

_When all I can do is watch you leave._ _我只能无奈的看着你走。_

_'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain._ _因为我们曾一起同甘共苦。_

_And even shared the tears._ _甚至那泪水也一起分享。_

_you're the only one who really knew me at all._ _你是唯一真正懂我的人。_

_So take a look at me now !_ _所以现在再看我一眼吧_ _!_

“Blaine，你还记得我毕业的那年舞会吗？”

“你是说，你和Joseph斗歌，输的人必须穿苏格兰传统的裙子在所有人面前跳舞那次？”

“Anderson，其实那次你作弊了吧？”

“那是你的比赛，我怎么可能作弊。”

“你把《西贡小姐》中的几首歌偷偷放进了抽歌名用的盒子里，别以为我不知道，比赛之后我把所有的歌单都打开看过了。你觉得我会输，是吗？”

“不，我只是不想让别人看到你可爱的屁股，毕竟当你的男朋友不在身边的时候，我就是他的代言人。”

_'Cos there's just an empty space._ _这儿只剩下空洞的一片_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me._ _现在再也没什么值得我回忆。_

_Just the memory of your face._ _除了你的面容！_

_Take a look at me now._ _现在看我一眼吧_ _!_

_'Cos there's just an empty space._ _这儿只剩下空洞的一片_

_And you coming back to me._ _你会回到我身边吧？_

_Is against all odds and that's what I've got to face._ _尽管我必须要面对重重困难。_

_I wish I could just make you turn around._ _我希望我能使你转过身来_

_Turn around and see me cry._ _转过身来看到我在哭泣。_

_There's so much I need to say to you._ _我有太多的话要对你说。_

_So many reasons why._ _太多的理由。_

_you're the only one who really knew me at all._ _你是唯一真正懂我的人_ _！_

_So take a look at me now !_ _所以现在再看我一眼吧_ _!_

“Kurt，我想对你道歉。”

“为了什么？”

“去年我生日时你送我的套装，除了那一次我再也没有穿过。”

“我就知道，觉得穿出去会被人笑话？”

“不，我想等到今年你生日Party时，再一次穿上。”

_'Cos there's just an empty space._ _这儿只剩下空洞的一片_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me._ _现在再也没什么值得我回忆。_

_Just the memory of your face._ _除了你的面容！_

_So take a look at me now !_ _所以现在再看我一眼吧_ _!_

_'Cos there's just an empty space._ _这儿只剩下空洞的一片_

_But to wait for U._ _我在等你回来。_

_Well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face._ _这我所能做的和必须面对的。_

_Take a look at me now._ _现在看我一眼吧_ _!_

_'Cos I'll still be standing here._ _因为我还站在这里等你。_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds._ _尽管困难重重，你会回到我身边。_

_That's the chance I've got to take,oh !_ _这是个机会我必须抓住。_

_take a look at me now._ _哦，就再看我一眼吧_ _！_

在悠扬浪漫的歌声中，Blaine与Kurt相拥，两人摇晃着身体，与周围曼舞的人融为一体。

Blaine注意到Kurt的领结有些歪了，于是伸出了手去，细心地整理了一下，下一首歌就是他们准备送给在场所有人的合唱曲，不过在那之前，有一件事他犹豫了很久，还是没有决定到底该不该说出口。

“有一件事。”

“什么？”

“今早，我接到一个电话——”

**“嗨。”**

在听到这个声音之前，Kurt注意到Blaine脸上的表情有一些微妙的变化，他看着自己的眼神变得有些奇怪，褐色的瞳孔闪过一丝淡淡的 **什么** ，可那是什么呢？Kurt无从得知，他有种奇妙的感觉，Blaine和他只有几厘米的距离，近的明明都能看到好友脸上的毛孔，闻到从他身上传来的香水味了，然而Blaine却像是遥远的无论他如何靠近如何努力伸出手，始终碰不到这个男人。

Kurt看着Blaine在眼前露出微微的笑容，嘴唇轻启，就在他开口还想开口说话之前，就感觉到肩膀被人轻轻碰了一些，然后他听到了一个声音，他最熟悉的，不该在这个时间、出现在这里的声音。

**“甜心。”**

Adam的声音在Kurt的耳边响起的同时，Blaine松开了从歌曲一开始就放在Kurt的腰上的手，他识趣的往后退了一步，看着Kurt目瞪口呆的转过头，对上了另一个男人带着笑意的双眼。

“Adam？”

“Yes，I’m coming。”Adam很快看了一眼Blaine，“May I?”

“Sure。”

Blaine又往后退了几步，而Adam理所当然的走到他原先的位置，握住了Kurt的手，搂住了他的腰，带领着因震惊而一时无法回神的男友缓慢地步入了舞池之中。

“Adam Crawford？my boyfriend？”

“Yes，your boyfriend。”

“如果这是在做梦，你最好先收下我的歉意，因为我极有可能会踩到你的脚。你不是应该在芝加哥吗？你的表演怎么办？”Kurt都不知道自己在跳些什么了，就连音乐都进入不了他的思维之中，满心思都是问号。

“慢点、慢点……Kurt，你真的差一点踩到我了。”

Adam搂着怀中惊讶的男友，让两人的身体近乎毫无距离的贴着，他的嘴贴在Kurt的耳垂上，轻声细语，情意绵绵，“你知道从芝加哥飞到这里需要多少时间吗？一个小时而已。”

“但你的表演——”

“听我说完。我本来也以为直到结束之前都不会有假期了，但是团长今天早上突然告诉我们，因为剧场出了一些问题，不知道什么时候才能恢复正常，今天的公演就取消延后了，我们会再延迟共演一天，而今天，所有人都能好好休息了。”

“但是你没有联络我！”Kurt气的在男友的屁股上拍了一下。

“我联络了，Blaine。”说出这句话时，Adam正好转到了能看到Blaine的位置上，坐在一边吃着杯子蛋糕的男人并没有注意到投过来的眼神，当然Adam也不知道当他重新把注意力放在怀中的人身上之时，恰恰错过了来自那个男人的目光。

从男友的口中听到他居然和最好的朋友联合起来瞒住自己这么重要的事情，Kurt不由自主就扭头寻找着Blaine，他很快就在某张桌子前找到了正被人搭讪的好友，Blaine像是感应到他的注视，也转过头，对上了他的视线。

你 没 告 诉 我。Kurt的眼睛里闪烁着质问和不满，他不喜欢这种被蒙蔽着的感觉，看来事后得和Blaine好好谈谈了。

那边的Blaine对着他举起了酒杯，笑容中看不出他到底想说什么。

Kurt被Adam搂着转了半圈，就这样错开了与Blaine的对视。

“因为，我想给你一个惊喜，所以我打电话给Blaine，向他问到了这里的地址。原本三个小时之前我就该到了，但飞机误点了，在来的途中还看到了车祸，阻碍交通，总之各种麻烦事。不过我还是来了，这才是最重要的。”Adam在Kurt的脸颊上留下了一个吻。

一曲结束，两个人走到了Blaine的身边。这时，Rachel和Finn已经手牵着手从台上走下来了，在离开之前，Rachel兴奋地叫着Kurt和Blaine的名字，宣布接下来由她的两位好朋友送上一首超赞的歌曲。

“Need You Now！Blaine and Kurt，it’s your time！”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_想念中的美好记忆_

_都散落在地板上_

_伸手去拿电话_

_因为我再也无法抗拒_

_我想知道我是否偶尔浮现在你的脑海_

_对我来说这是很经常发生的_

_已是凌晨一点十五分_

_我独自一人 此刻我需要你_

_过我不会打电话_

_但是我失去了控制 此刻我需要你_

_没有你 我无所适从_

_此刻我只需要你_

_又喝了一杯威士忌_

_不可遏制地向房门张望_

_期待你翩翩而至_

_就像以前你做的那样_

_我想知道我是否曾经浮现在你的脑海_

_对我来说这是经常发生的_

_已是凌晨一点十五分_

_我现在微醉 此刻我需要你_

_我说过我不会打电话_

_但是我失去了控制 此刻我需要你_

_没有了你 我无所适从_

_此刻我只需要你_

_我宁愿遍体鳞伤也不愿麻木不仁_

_已是凌晨一点十五分_

_我独自一人 此刻我需要你_

_我说过我不会打电话_

_但是我微醉了 此刻我需要你_

_没有你 我无所适从_

_此刻我只需要你_

_此刻我只需要你_

_哦，宝贝 此刻我只需要你_

 

 

Kurt的声音是完美的，他正努力朝着自己定下的目标而前进着，他既想做一个走在时尚前沿的设计师，也想把唱歌和表演融入其中，所以Isabella对他所设计的衣服的评价是：你就像是给自己的作品施了魔法，每一回看你的设计图我都有一种似乎听到你在唱歌的错觉。

Blaine的声音亦是如此。他的生活与事业始终与歌唱密切相关，年纪轻轻就成立了自己的小团队，写剧本、排音乐剧、找合作的剧院，即使一开始只是小小的剧场，Blaine和伙伴们也表演的非常开心和专业，之后慢慢地走上了正轨；Blaine会在自己创作的剧中担当角色，大多数时候是主角但偶尔也会担当配角甚至龙套，他对采访的记者说过：我不是在为自己写剧本。

Adam坐在一个稍微有一些偏但仍可以清楚地看到舞台上那两个人的位置上，他双手十指交叉放在腿上，目不转睛地盯着在舞台正中间相互望着彼此、唱着经典情歌的两个男人，一个是他的男朋友，另一个是他男友最好的朋友，虽然他早就习惯了这种画面，但说实话，他的情绪依然会在不久之后慢慢浮躁起来。

难以言说，所以他不会对Kurt或者Blaine倾吐这种心情。

他面前的桌子上放着一束漂亮的捧花，理所当然是新娘丢给某个未婚友人的，只不过与寻常不同的是，这回接到这束捧花的人是Kurt。

这是在Adam到来之前发生的一出‘意外’，据说那时Kurt正站在人群的旁边与Blaine随便说着什么，Rachel背对着所有人高高的举起了她的双臂，就在这个时候她突然感觉身体的平衡被破坏了——大概是转身的时候高跟鞋不小心扭到了脚踝。

Rachel的身体往后倒去，所有人惊呼了起来，Finn眼明手快的跨出了一大步，及时抱住了自己的前妻、新娘，令她不至于在那么多人面前丢人现眼，可她手里的捧花却以奇妙的弧度飞了出去，稳稳地落在了Kurt双臂交叉着的胸前。

到手的捧花是不能随便送人的，所以Kurt只能勉为其难的收下了。

这是Adam从Santana那里听来的版本，Kurt还来不及解释为什么桌子上有一束捧花就被亢奋的Rachel拉走了，而Blaine也跟随其后，毕竟下一首歌就是这对好友送给今天的男女主角的祝福之一。

谁都知道婚礼的传说之一就是，接到捧花的人就是下一个新娘——这种情况下则是下一个新郎。

Adam微笑着，这是他的个性或者说习惯，他的朋友、伙伴们说他的笑容有能让人安心的感染力，这也是Kurt从前说过的话，当年他们才开始约会不久，Kurt就告诉了他：不只是因为你温柔、风趣、稳重、成熟，是你的笑容让我心动，在我……在那些困难的时候，你用你的笑容给了我安慰和支持。

那是他和Kurt第四次约会，也是Kurt第一次放下戒备心，主动选择了他身边的位置坐下。那个时候，Adam小心翼翼地握住了Kurt的手，以不会让他恐惧和逃走的模样一点点靠近了他，试探性地问着“我可以吻你吗？”，Kurt闭上了眼睛，用行动替代了回答。

台上是Kurt和Blaine用和谐优美的声音唱着《Need You Now》，Blaine的手以极其自然的姿态搂住了Kurt的腰，拉近了彼此之间的距离，他和他的肩膀紧紧地贴在一起，Adam没有学过人类语言学也能轻易的看出Kurt的身体亲密的向Blaine那边靠拢过去。

身体的表现通常比语言更真实也更诚实，这是有科学依据的说法。

Adam收回了目光，下一刻就转移到了近在眼前的捧花上，他的嘴角依然保持着适度向上的弧度，脑海中有了别样的念头，他起身朝着不远处正和Finn光明正大亲热着的Rachel走了过去。

等到《Need You Now》最后一段调子消失在人群的欢呼和掌声中，Kurt和Blaine相视一笑，从台上走了下来，他想着他的男朋友，刚才在舞台上唱歌也时不时向着某个角落抛去几个挑逗的眼神，Adam会突然出现真是给了他一个很大的惊喜。

在三天的婚礼中，Kurt最看重的就是Rachel与Finn的这一场了，原因当然是因为一人是他的异性密友（好吧他不否认有一部分原因是不想看到Lady Hundson同情的眼神），另一个则是他的义兄，这么重要的场合他怎么会不希望同样重要的人在场陪伴着自己呢，Adam所在的团队增演是好事可确实让Kurt心头被失落的阴霾笼罩了好几天。

于是当Adma的声音在耳畔响起，当Kurt回过头看到许久不见的男朋友近距离一脸笑容地看着自己时，之前的阴霾越大，那一刻的惊喜就越多。

“Blaine，别以为唱完歌我就会忘记你对我的欺骗（cheat on me）。”Kurt从Blaine的手里接过一杯潘趣酒，他含着吸管，目光在周围游走寻找着Adam的踪影。

“我是无辜的（No，I don't）。”Blaine也做着同样的动作，温柔的看着他：“今天早上，Adam忽然打电话给我，告诉我他现在在去机场的路上，让我把教堂的地址发给他，而且让我保证绝不能告诉你，因为他要给你个大惊喜。”

“你至少该给我一些暗示。”

“Kurt，你太聪明了，而且我发过誓，绝对不会向你透露一丝一毫的讯息，这也是为了让你 **真正的** 感到惊喜好吗？”

听到这样的答案，Kurt没有再继续表达更多的不满和责难，他的眼睛闪动了一下，对着Blaine的脸孔，然后迅速的挪开了，很快他就在人群中找到了男朋友的身影，Rachel在Adam的身边一会儿点头一会儿张嘴，一会儿又朝着这边看了过来，丢给Kurt一个意味深长却无比灿烂的笑容。

 **什么事情……怎么回事？他们两人在说些什么？一定是与自己有关系的话题所以** **Rachel** **才会露出那种，让人看了有种想要把捧花丢过去的冲动的表情。**

Kurt的眉头一瞬间抿成了两座小小的山峰，他尽量想表现的平静自然一些，如果时间倒回十年前甚至五年前，他可能会冲动的走过去‘关心’着那两人究竟在说些什么。

“Kurt？”Blaine眨了眨蜜色的眼睛，忍不住笑出了声：“你快把吸管咬坏了。”

“我离开一下。”Kurt并没有像平时那样回应Blaine的玩笑话，他放下杯子，严肃着表情，决定顺着心意去那边问个究竟，他是和年少时期不同了，可他依然是那个因无数条‘Courage’而获得勇气去做些什么的Kurt Hummel。

Blaine犹豫了一秒钟还是没有阻止好友，因为他也看到了Rachel的异样，同时看着Adam朝着舞台走去。当Kurt走到Rachel面前，Adam已经走到了舞台中央，在伴奏乐队的那几个人面前停留了一会儿。

Rachel一下子就勾住了Kurt的手臂，她的表情看起来相当愉悦和期待，从她指向舞台的指尖就能感受到那股欢快，她的嘴动了两下，Blaine不知道她对Kurt说了什么，也看不到背对着的他的Kurt的表情，所以就顺着Rachel所指向的方向看了过去，站在那里的Adam回头看了乐队一眼，轻轻点了一下头，音乐声就此缓缓地响起。

_我发誓,当着天上的星星月亮_

_我发誓,如同守候你的背影_

_我看见你眼中闪烁着疑问_

_也听见你心中的忐忑不安_

_但你可以对我的爱意安心_

_年华似水，我会永远在你的身边_

_你只会因为喜悦而流泪_

_即使我偶尔会犯错_

_也不会让你心碎_

_我发誓,当着天上的星星月亮_

_我会在你左右_

_我发誓,如同守候你的背影_

_我会在你左右_

_无论丰腴困厄,至死不渝_

_心跳不息，我对你的爱就无止境_

_我发誓_

_我愿给你一切我所能给的_

_用双手为你筑梦_

_将最美好的回忆挂在墙上_

_当你的头发变成银色_

_你不必问我是否还在乎_

_任时光荏苒_

_我的爱永不老去_

_我发誓,当着天上的星星月亮_

_我会在你左右，我会在你左右_

_我发誓,如同守候你的背影_

_我会在你左右，我会在你左右_

_无论丰腴困厄_

_至死不渝_

_心跳不息，我对你的爱就无止境_

_我发誓_

_我发誓,当着天上的星星月亮_

_我会在你左右，我会在你左右_

_我发誓,如同守候你的背影_

_我会在你左右，我会在你左右_

_无论丰腴困厄_

_至死不渝_

_心跳不息，我对你的爱就无止境_

_我发誓，我发誓，我发誓……_

Blaine认识Adam很久很久了，自他去到纽约，Kurt把亚当带到他面前，说着“这是我的男朋友。”，从那时起直到现在，已经快有十年的光景了；一位是Kurt最好的友人，一位是Kurt的男朋友，Blaine欣赏Adam的风趣和英国绅士般的气度，两人逐渐成了关系不错的朋友。

Blaine看过无数回Adam的表演，因此更加确定，眼前唱着这首被许多人翻唱过无数回的经典情歌的男人正用他从未见过的模样，向着台下注视着自己的另一个男人，以这种形式表达着内心的情感。

_And I swear  我发誓_

_I swear  by the moon and stars in the sky   我发誓,当着天上的星星月亮_

_I'll be there, I'll be there  我会在你左右，我会在你左右_

_I swear  like the shadow that's by your side  我发誓,如同守候你的背影_

_I'll be there, I'll be there  我会在你左右，我会在你左右_

Adam会为Kurt送上这首歌，在这个场合，在 **所有人** 面前，他做了一件大胆而浪漫的事，他想要表达的感情，想要诉说的心意，想要问出的那句话，都在这首歌之中，他正在做着 **这件事、某件事** 。

Blaine的视线转了个方向，他依然看不到Kurt脸上的表情，宴会厅顶端射出的灯光照在那张东方瓷器一般精美无暇的脸上，他能看到他的侧脸，漂亮的鼻梁，闭合的嘴唇，还有偶尔才眨动一下的眼睛，却始终看不到他的表情。

音乐声越来越小，最后消失在大家的掌声和Rachel发了疯似的欢呼声中，她不顾形象地用力抱住Kurt，狠狠在他脸上亲了一口之后，把他往前推了出去，Adam很快穿越人群，来到了他们的面前，就像爱情电影中的某些桥段那样，双手捧住Kurt的脸颊，在他的唇上留下了一个漫长的吻。

“真够浪慢的，简直就是一部低成本没内涵主角露个屁股就会超出PG-13的爱情片。不过那个发际线随着年龄的增长已经一只脚跨过危机线的英国佬导演兼男主也不算太吝啬，这些年他为了拍这部电影自己倒贴了不少，你觉得他的这部心血力作会大卖吗？还是叫好不叫座呢？以及，Anderson，你的杯子已经没有东西了。”

冷笑着提醒Blaine的是不知道什么时候走到他身边的Santana，不过不用她提醒，Blaine也早就意识到自己只是在单纯的拿着空杯子而已，他无声地笑了笑，这样回答着：“他无所谓有没有观众，只要剧中的另一个主角能够和他一直把爱情剧演下去，一直。”

 

 

第三场婚礼结束后回到家里之后，Blaine和母亲说了明天要出门一趟，也许中午也许下午才会归来，他保证一定会全家一起享用他在老家的最后一顿晚餐（因为谁都知道在这之后，两个孩子又不知道何年何月才会归来）。

母亲没有问他“你要去哪里？和谁？”，父亲依然忙碌，就连把自己的时间分享给难得回家对的儿子们也做不到（Blaine不是这么认为的但他不会说出口），不过这对Blaine来说反而轻松了许多；只有Cooper意味深长的说了一句：对了，记得转达我的爱意（心）。那件衣服现在已经加入了我的最爱列表中，期待下回的作品。

第二天一早，Blaine吃完了早餐才出门，他和Kurt约好了先去酒店接他，然后再一起去目的地。

房门被打开的时候，Blaine以为会在房间里看到两个人，Kurt却告诉他，Adam在天还没亮的时候就走了，因为毫无预料就接到了团长的电话，他只能匆忙离开。

“说明他们的表演很受欢迎，这是很好的一步，他该赶上你的脚步了，Kurt。”Blaine没有直接说出口的话是：你们之间的差距太大了。他不认为Adam配不上Kurt，这十年，他把一切都看在眼里，但作为朋友来说，他希望Kurt能拥有更好的——更出色的Adam，就像Kurt自身那般成功出色的男人。

“他已经很出色了，Blaine，我不想从你的口中听到你对我男友的瞧不起和讽刺。”Kurt恶狠狠地瞪了一眼，显然他的心情不怎么美好，他不想再说什么，转身就准备朝门外走去。

“等一下。”Blaine叫住了他。

“拜托。我饿了，如果你还想再发表什么意见能等我去楼下吃完早餐回来再说吗？”Kurt坚定的向前走去，他的背影看起来有些刻意的别扭，Blaine明白这意味着他的心情确实糟糕到了一个地步。

“你忘了东西。”他从桌上拿起了那样东西，跨出大步靠近着Kurt。

Kurt在门口停下脚步回过头，他也已经走到了理想的位置，晃了晃手里的小东西：“我可不想出发之后再开回来就为了让你重新戴上它。”

那是Kurt最喜欢的饰品之一，河马胸针，已经跟随他许多年了，这回也理所当然的跟随他回到故乡。

Kurt注视着Blaine。

有时候、许多时候，喉咙、舌头、牙齿都会突然之间变成装饰品，当他吸口气，希望声音能从喉咙深处通过舌尖转化成语言时，他的身体却总是发出不和谐的命令，他吸入的空气无法变成畅所欲言的动力，牙齿阻挡了舌头，双唇开启最终又闭合了起来，然后他发出了只有自己才能听到的叹息声。在心里。

“我不想戴了，回去就丢掉。”

“噢~是吗？”

Blaine细心地为Kurt别上了那枚河马胸针，他注意到一件事。

“Cooper说他很喜欢你送的那件衣服，已经加入了他的最爱列表中，还说期待你下回的作品。你该不会准备每年都送他一件作品当生日礼物吧？”

Kurt忽然觉得把坏情绪发泄在朋友身上的自己好幼稚，他走回房间里对着梳妆镜看了一眼胸针，位置戴的很合适，“他是个衣架子，我的衣服能让他穿在身上是一种荣幸，衣服本身也会发出光芒的。”Blaine因为他人对哥哥的赞美而露出了愉快的笑容。

享用过酒店的早餐让Kurt的心情稍稍变好了一些，两人在流淌着音乐的车中驶向今天的第一个目的地：Elizabeth Brown-Hummel也就是Kurt母亲的墓地。

奇妙的是，每一回来到这里，Kurt记忆起的并非数年前的葬礼，而是之后许许多多的日子里，父亲陪伴着自己的那些时光，幼年丧母没有给他留下太多悲惨的回忆，正因为有Burt那么伟大的父亲所以他的生活与大多数孩子一样，温馨而精彩。

“上回来看你母亲是四年前的事情了吧？”Blaine放下手中的鲜花。墓碑上写着Kurt母亲的名字，Kurt的中名就叫作Elizabeth。Blaine也为自己从Kurt那儿得到的那只小母狗取了相同的名字。

“没错，那时候爸爸和Carole决定搬到华盛顿去居住，我回来替他们整理房间搬运东西，那也是我和爸爸最后一次来看妈妈。”Kurt蹲了下来，也放下了鲜花，就摆在Blaine的旁边，他从口袋里掏出手帕，擦拭着刻着母亲名字的墓碑，下一回再来也许又是几年之后了。

“嗨，妈，我和Blaine今天都要赶回纽约所以不能多陪你了……我……有一件事情得告诉 **你** 。”Kurt站了起来，抖了抖手帕上的灰尘才把它放回口袋里，目光依然凝视着墓碑。Blaine站在一旁不发一语，等待着接下来会听到的话，虽然他早就猜到了。

“Adam，就是我的男友，有一回我和他一起来看你。他向我求婚了，第三次，昨晚……我。”Kurt深深地吸了一口气，这能够让他的心脏回到平常的节奏，也能让他不再犹豫的说完接下来的话：“我还是没有给他肯定或否定的答案。”

“在婚宴上，Rachel告诉我，Adam说他要唱为我唱一首歌，他要用那首歌来向我求婚，回到酒店的房间之后，他真的那么做了。这是第三次了，同一个男人向我求了三次婚，如果这是一部电影，我一定会觉得很浪漫也很愤怒。你说呢，Blaine。”

Blaine抬起了头，撞上了同样那么做的Kurt的目光，“我倒是很乐意把你们的故事写成剧本，在适当的时机去寻找一位制作人把它拍成电影。”

Kurt的眼睛里多了一份柔光，开怀的笑了一声，他转过头想调整表情，收敛情绪，后颈上的吻痕不知道第几次落入了Blaine的眼中，不止那里，在Kurt的锁骨下方也有一个，可见昨晚他的男友并没有手下留情，毕竟这两人也有好一阵子没有见面更没有亲热过了。

Blaine收回了自认无礼的盯视，周围稍微有些起风了，他把手放进了大衣的口袋里，漫不经心地说道：“我能问问为什么你没有给他答复吗？我想你的母亲也一定很想知道。”

**是的。**

“我害怕。”Kurt也把双手插进了外套之中，“我怕任何一个答案，总有一天都会让我后悔。”

**后悔。**

“从前你就说过，你想要一个婚姻，一位丈夫，可能的话，再来一、两个孩子，不论是代孕还是收养，你想做一个Burt那样的好父亲，这是你一直以来的梦想之一。”Blaine意识到自己的声音有些低沉和沙哑，他把那归为了阴冷的风带来的影响，然后他听到了Kurt的咳嗽声。

“但你知道现实和理想的差距。Rachel高中差一点嫁给了Finn，后来他们分手，又复合，结婚又离婚，看看昨天的她，用盛大的婚礼和宴会、豪华的婚纱，企图让大家遗忘这是他们第二次……不，第三次的婚礼。”

“但你不觉得这就是Rachel Berry会做的事情吗？很有她的风格，所以收到请帖的时候我一点都不意外。当然，什么样的意外都比不上你在她的婚礼上接到捧花这件事，那些等着它的女士们异口同声发出的惊叹声，现在还在我的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。”

Blaine的话又一起引来了Kurt的笑声，他说着走吧，我们该去下一个地方了，直到到达第二个目的地之前，Blaine始终没有听到自己想要的答案。

今日计划中的第二项，麦金利高中。

过去每一次回到俄亥俄，无论是两人一起还是单独一个人，一定会去到麦金利高中，Mr. [Schuester](http://baike.baidu.com/view/5577814.htm)还在那里执教，依旧担当着历史老师，另一方面则继续在合唱团中指导着一批又一批想要做 **自己** 的孩子们，去鼓励做真正的自己。

顺便说一句，他和Emma已经有两个孩子了，长子Harry非常喜欢唱歌，星期天总爱到社区的中心舞台去献唱。

Kurt和Blaine是在中午前到达麦金利的，和记忆中几年前那时相比，合唱团的教室已经从原来的地方换到了更大的场所，据说那里原来是啦啦队的根据地之一，不过在Sylvester教练连续两年输掉了啦啦队的全国大赛之后，校长先生很干脆就把她的啦啦队和Glee club的教室做了个调换；他还聘请了一位年轻貌美可恶毒程度不亚于Sue的新教师，由于两人争锋相对了很久且看起来还会持续更久，所以合唱团在将来好一阵子会风平浪静的准备继续夺取下一年的冠军。

没有见到Sylvester教练对两人来说是一件极其幸运，大松一口气的事情，他们并不讨厌她，只是每一次回想起她做过的那些……某些侮辱人、令人气愤不已的事情，还有她那一句句的冷嘲热讽，Kurt就会有设计一套合适这位厉害女性的衣服然后寄给她的冲动；而Blaine早就动手把她的形象加入了自己创作的剧本中，果然不出所料，那部剧因这个角色而不停加演，甚至有导演向他发出了邀请，希望能拍成电影。

合唱团的教室里，有几个女生认出了Kurt是最近时不时出现在时尚杂志上甚至刊登在封面上的新锐设计师，她们当然也因为Blaine这个人气直升，自创自编自演的百老汇全能新秀而激动地尖叫了起来，合影和签名是两人早就习惯了的事情，接着有个女生大胆的要求他俩合影、合唱了一首情歌，又在他们许可之下传到了网上。

离开合唱团教室的时候，Kurt一边走一边打开手机刷新推特，果然不出所料，Kurtandblaine和Weloveklaine，都爬上了趋势，他果断放弃看一眼汤不漏的打算，反正过几天大家就会冷静了，何况他早就公开说过自己有交往了多年的男友，但粉丝的疯狂他也见识过无数次了，也就随便她们了。

“下次你可以告诉她们，合影可以但是别乱遐想，你已经有一个很出色的未婚夫了。”Blaine这样说道，Kurt停下了脚步，仅仅一秒钟后，他又走了起来。

“Blaine，我以为你会站在我这边而不是帮着我的男友怂恿我鲁莽的作出决定。”

“你不会鲁莽，否则在Adam那么浪漫的攻势下，你早就对他说I do了。”

所以、到底是为什么给不出一个肯定的答复呢。Blaine不会把心里的问号变成语言，有些事情，他比当事人更恐惧答案。

“我饿了，去下一站吧，我请你吃午饭，就当作是给你 **添麻烦** 的赔偿。”

他加快了脚步，跟上了Kurt。

第三站，面包迪克斯餐厅。

“情人节的回忆？你是说你带着一群人去向那个……抱歉我不记得他的名字了，不过我记得他是GAP的中级？初级？经理。整个林莺都为了你的单恋展开了行动。我印象最深刻的是，你说如果你和他结婚，GAP就可以给你打五折了。”Kurt忍住大笑的欲望，把芝士蛋糕送进了口中，然后他大方的接下了Blaine投来的无奈瞪视。

“青少年总会有一两次愚蠢的单恋，别告诉我你没有过。”

“有。比如说我单恋过Finn、也对Sam有过好感，还妄想过Taylor Lautner（《暮光》系列中狼人的扮演者）长胖之前和他在布满露珠的丁香田里发生关系。”每一个名字他都说的轻描淡写的，彷佛就是生命中的过客，就在Kurt努力回忆着还有 **哪些人** 的时候，他发现Blaine正目不转睛的盯着自己。

 **And** **……**

“还有我。”

Kurt微微张开嘴，但他很快露出了一个含蓄的笑容，就像当年他在道尔顿的楼梯上，回应着对着自己表现出友好态度的Blaine那时，如出一辙的笑容。

“这件事情你可以在我们的下一个目的地再提起的，不过既然已经说起来了就让我也说件从来没有告诉过你的事情吧。”

Blaine摆出了意外和好奇的表情，不过那也只是他想让Kurt看到的部分而已，藏在桌面下的手慢慢地握成了拳头，直到指尖碰到手心，他才意识到自己的手指居然微微发凉。

“在……”不知道从什么时候起，Kurt就有个了小小的习惯，他自己以及身边亲近的人都知道，当他开始努力回忆的时候，他会抬起手臂，屈起手指，让手指的背面压迫着嘴唇，然后他的眉头会用力的皱起来，不久之后他想起来了又是另外一番模样，“对，就是那个长得有点像Andrew Garfield（《超凡蜘蛛侠》男主角的扮演者）的男孩，你的第一个男朋友。”

“Colin。”Blaine很快就记起了那个男孩的名字，却想不起Kurt所描述的那张脸孔。

“你的第一个男朋友，第二个、第三个，一直到Eric，你没有发现规律吗？好吧还是我来告诉你吧。亲爱的Blaine Anderson，你的每一任男友，都有着不去好莱坞发展反而可惜的脸孔。”说完这句话，Kurt戳了戳自己的脸颊，“你把第二任男朋友介绍给我的时候，我就意识到这点了。”

“Kurt。”Blaine恍然大悟，他想要阻止Kurt继续说下去，对方却给他一个无所谓的眼神，“像我这样的，是不符合你的要求的。”他把最后一口芝士蛋糕送进了口中，之后喝了一口饮料。

“不，不是这样。听着，Kurt，你很完美，你是我见过最出色的人类之一。”

Blaine焦虑的解释着的模样让Kurt的心情好了一些，不过事实上他的心情本来也不糟糕，因为是好多年前的情绪了，明天就回到纽约了，下回再来俄亥俄……也许不会再来了吧，所以他想把一切情绪和回忆彻底的留在这里，还给这里。

“这我知道，我是会成长的，不管是身体还是心理，有时候看看杂志上的照片，我都不敢相信那是 **我** ，况且。”他顿了顿，“Adam也让我明白自己有多出色，他始终都在肯定 **我** ，让我更加出色。”

“所以，你真的很爱他。”

Blaine眼睛里的光芒悄悄的黯淡了一些。

“是的，我爱他。是的。”

Kurt的视线向下挪了一点，他轻轻抚摸着已经喝完饮料的马克杯，内心再一次肯定着自己刚才说过的话。

 

 

在俄亥俄的最后一天，还剩下两个目的地了。

当Kurt从钱包里拿出钱交给Lima Bean的收营员时，两人居然很无聊的开始了一场记忆中的对话。

“Could I get a nonfat mocha，and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal？”

“Ah，you know my coffee order。”

“Of course I do。收起你的钱包，Blaine，就当我感谢你之前慷慨的请我吃了一顿午餐吧，这杯咖啡我来请客。不用找零了。”

两人一同往提货区挪了几步，Lima Bean的杯子早就不是记忆中的模样了，换成了质地更厚更环保的材料，logo变得更加可爱，而整个室内空间的也格局发生了较大的变化，看来是找人精心设计过了。

“不知道他们还有没有在情人节卖那个俗气的毛绒玩具。”

Kurt随处看了一眼，这里的变化太大了，他刚才走进来的时候就感到了全然的陌生，记忆中的格局和其他一些东西，几乎都消失的只剩下不到一个平方米了，等待咖啡的时候他盯着某个角落看了许久，他记得那里原先有什么，可现在，眼前却变成了另一幅光景。

当年他最喜欢的座位就是靠近门或窗边的位置，因为坐在那里可以看到外面，经常会有不同的老夫老妻坐在长椅、花坛边，那时候Kurt总会幻想有一天和自己的丈夫也那么坐在那里，沐浴阳光、感受温情。

现在的格局从他个人的观点来说，更有格调了，只是窗外的风景早已变化，长椅和花坛不知道是什么时候消失的，取而代之的是大型广告牌。

“你可以在情人节前一天让Melisa（Kurt的助理）飞来这里为你看一眼。”Blaine打趣的说道，“又或者现在去问一下？你想要的话我很乐意送你一对带回去给下个月就要结婚的Susan，就当我们两人共同送的礼物吧。”

“送这么恶俗没品的礼物，我会被办公室的女孩们丢进制衣间拆解开来再重新缝补起来的。”Kurt做了个厌恶的表情，他听到年轻的和十年前的自己差不多的出货员用甜美的声音寻找自己，那女孩递出了咖啡的同时，微笑的赞许了两人：你们俩真是漂亮的一对。

听到这句话的两个人没有反驳和否定，拿着各自的咖啡，朝着门口走去。

“等等，我忽然想起来一件事。”Blaine丝毫不掩饰他刻意表现出的阴险笑声，“我没记错的话，你说过就算你以后回来也不会再来Lima Bean了，因为你在这里打工的时候看到过老鼠。”

“Blaine！！”Kurt的表情可以用花容失色来形容了，他差一点就甩掉手里的杯子。

 

 

待在俄亥俄的最后一天的最后的目的地，其实是Blaine最期待的一个场所。

他曾经想过如果没有在楼梯的转角处遇见Kurt，那么接下来的每一天甚至每一件事都会不同了吧，至少他不会在受不了Sebastian和Hunter腐败的独裁统治时，决定转去麦金利。

没有遇到Kurt的话，他一定会选择一所与道尔顿齐名的私立高中完成他的高中生涯，也许之后不会选择纽戏，人生轨迹会与现在截然不同了吧。

“Wow~居然完全没有变化。这就是所谓的传统吗？你瞧，他们的制服和我们……和你当年穿的一模一样。会不会很怀念这种感觉？”Kurt指了指在那边谈笑风生走着的男孩们，十几岁少年专属的模样立刻就让他想起了自己当年在这里读书的岁月。

这条走廊还是像过去一样，精致而漫长。

他还记得自己曾经坐在那边的椅子上，在小本子上画了个大大的心，再在里面写上Kurt+Blaine，就在那个时候，Blaine跑过来，兴奋地把他拉到林莺的教室里，宣布他喜欢上了一个人，希望大家能陪他一起告白。

——之后就是可怜的Blaine被甩了，之后的之后，他又拒绝了……

**我。**

Kurt在心里默默地这样说着，他和Blaine并肩走着，就连走路的速度都近乎同步。

但下一刻，Blaine的脚步就不自觉的加快了，他跟在穿着制服的男孩们的身后。

“我怀念这里的一切。”

他已经有好多年没有重新走进这个地方了，偶尔回家看望父母的时候也因为时间不够而放弃重游校园，所以这是他自从到纽约读书生活之后，头一次重回道尔顿。

他 想 念 这 里 的 一 切。尤其是那里。

两人走到了 **那个** 楼梯口，Blaine刚想跟着从上面走下来的一群男学生往某个地方走去，却感觉到手蓦然被什么人拉住了，他带着疑惑回过头去，看到最好的朋友脸上有着笑容，不是平时那种含蓄的，而是真正的咧开嘴，用Kurt自己的话来说“我的笑容不好看”，那样灿烂的笑容，对着自己。

“Come on。I know a shortcut。”

Kurt牵住Blaine的手，他知道近道在哪里，十多年前的某一段时时间，他几乎每天都要从那条走廊走到林莺的教室，那是Blaine第一次带他走过的路，牵着彼此的手穿过无人的走廊，然后是一扇门，门还没有打开，Kurt就能听到里面传来的喧哗声，他知道，一定有许多人在这个教室里。

而有个男孩，即将把他带进门后的世界。

“You think I'm pretty without any make up on……”

Kurt意识到自己居然忍不住轻声哼起了《Teenage Dream》，吓得他倒吸了一口气，连忙紧闭起了嘴唇。他只希望Blaine没有听到哼唱的那几句。

林莺教室近在眼前，大门紧闭，和那时候一模一样的情景。

“等一下，我们不能就这样进去。”Blaine在距离门不到一米的地方停下了脚步，Kurt就在他的眼前，触手可及。“我们已经是十多年的林莺了，里面的孩子没人认识我们，他们会用好奇把我们淹没的，而且我们该回去了。”

Blaine对着Kurt伸出了手，因为刚才停下来的时候，Kurt本能的松开了他的手。

“我怎么觉得我们两人的位置颠倒了，这种话通常不是我来说，而你会告诉我‘没关系，就让我们用歌声来征服他们吧’。”Kurt握住了好友的手。

“因为我们已经不是当年的我们了，Kurt，回忆之旅就到这里结束好吗？”

“Blaine，你确定你不想进去？看看熟悉的教室，和林莺们合唱一曲？”

“又或者，我们在回程的路上你可以唱歌。”

Blaine温柔地牵着Kurt的手，这回他走在前面，拉着Kurt，从走来的路又一次走了回去。

 **“** **Black bird** **，就唱这首吧，很合适林莺，我来伴唱。”**

 

 

距离十二点还有好几个小时，只要飞行顺利，凌晨一点之前，两人就能回到各自的 **家** 。

透过飞机的窗户看着下面越来越小的亮点片刻之后，Kurt闭上了眼睛，他想要在飞机降落之前再稍微休息一段时间，明天又开始了忙碌的日子，因为他即将回到纽约。

Blaine就坐在他的身边，他也同样凝视着窗外，可惜只能看到一片漆黑，他凝望着那个方向很久、很久，直到CA问他是否需要毛毯时，他才转过头，礼貌地说道：请替我的朋友拿一条毛毯，还有，请替我拿一杯咖啡。

 

 

再见了，俄亥俄，再见了，记忆中的那些场所、人、事、物。

他们早已是生活在纽约的Kurt和Blaine了。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa知道她的上司有心事。

自俄亥俄回来之后，Kurt总是无法保持在最佳的状态之中，并不是说他在工作上疏忽了，而是偶尔会走神，但很快就恢复成平时的Kurt。

Kurt又一次叹了口气，无意识的。有时候有那么几秒、十几秒他根本不知道自己在做什么，回过神才意识到就在刚才，他的头脑又一片空白了。可是Melissa却把一切看在眼里，包括他的叹气和他拿着笔——仅仅是拿着笔什么都没做的反常模样。

“Sweetie，你现在有两个选择。”她刻意将手里的几本杂志重重地砸到Kurt眼前的桌面上，果然引起了他的注意，那张比起两人初见面时更成熟更俊俏的脸孔抬了起来，Kurt从自己的世界里被拉出来了。

“Melissa？”他肯定自己没听懂秘书的话，这位能干强悍的女性是他重要的同事和伙伴，也是他生活中的良师益友，和相识了多年的Rachele比起来，Melissa就像是第二个神仙教母——即使她比自己还要年轻一些。

“第一、你认真把这几本杂志看完，然后用最敬业的态度开始画新的草图；第二、你放下笔，丢掉所有的顾虑，把让你苦恼的那件事告诉我，然后我们来讨论该怎么解决它。”她站了起来转身离去，回来的时候手上拿着两个马克杯，同时用脚轻轻松松的关上了门。

“脱脂摩卡。我顺便让Joe去了你最喜欢的那家蛋糕店买一盒红丝绒杯子蛋糕，再去两条街之外的面包店买你最爱的甜甜圈和羊角面包。”她放下杯子，轻快地说道。

“……告诉我，你在开玩笑。”Kurt严肃地看着Melissa。“你知道那些东西加起来一共有多少热量吗？”

“当然不。”Melissa的回答听起来相当诚恳，她的表情也让人猜不出是真是假。Kurt迅速从椅子上跳了起来，当两双蓝眼睛正面相对时，Melissa往后退了一步，坐在了椅子上，姿态优雅，笑容可掬：“我当然是开玩笑的。你没发现Joe今天根本没来上班吗？他请病假。”

“Melissa Taylor！！”这是Kurt气急败坏的怒吼，幸好Melissa颇有先见之明的关上了门，不过还是让外面的其他人好奇的往里面看了一眼。

“放松点，Kurt，你快把笔掰成两段了。”此时此刻浮现在胜利女神脸上的表情只有两个字可以形容：狡猾。她喜欢Kurt，越喜欢就越想要欺负他，她也喜欢Kurt的那位好朋友，但那个人不是随便就能欺负得了的对象。

Kurt垂头丧气的把自己摔回椅子里，他觉得真的有必要吃一些甜的东西来安抚情绪了，“我需要一块蛋糕或者一块巧克力，现在就需要。”

“所以其实我为你拿来的是热巧克力。这回我没有说谎，不信你喝喝看。”Melissa把杯子往Kurt那边推了推，杯中的颜色让Kurt相信她没有骗自己，于是双手握住杯身，凑到了鼻子下面，他抿了一口，这使他想起了Blaine把自己当做惊喜而出现在纽约的某个冬夜，两个人拿着热巧克力，一路从溜冰场走回他当时和Rachel同住的廉价公寓。

“所以，现在你可以和我说了吗？等等，让我先猜猜看……你告诉Blaine你喜欢他了，是吗？”这句话如果是在以前，一定会让Kurt被热巧克力呛到，可这回他的表现出乎意料的平静。

“他很早就知道这件事了。”

“那他知道你爱他吗？以前爱，现在还爱着。说真的，Kurt，我一直不明白，你爱他，你也知道他爱你，为什么你们两个不能在一起。”个性强势的女性毫不犹豫翘起了二郎腿，工作上她是Kurt的秘书，生活中，她则是好姐妹。

她以为Kurt会像过去那样用“一言难尽（It's a long story）”或者“我不想说”来敷衍过去，可是这一次，Kurt很快就回答了她，却是答非所问。

“我跟你提过Adam出发前向我求婚了对不对。那是他第二次向我求婚。”他握着马克杯，没有再喝一口的打算，“在俄亥俄的时候，发生了一些事情……”

在接下来的几分钟里，Melissa难得安静地听Kurt说完而没有插一句嘴。

“哇哦~Romantic。”她几乎想要吹口哨了，“如果我现在的男朋友每次都用不同的方式，锲而不舍的向我求婚，而且他也不在意我和我最好的朋友简直就像是一对恋人那样亲密的态度，我一定立刻嫁给他，钻戒都不用了，送我一个健怡的拉环就行了。”

Kurt没有反应，沉默地喝着已经不那么滚烫的热巧克力。

“Kurt，我没有学过心理学，可我了解你，我知道你是个多善良多温柔的孩子——”过去每一次，真的是每一次，Melissa用‘孩子’来形容比她年长的男人时，对方都会露出装腔作势的微怒眼神表达自己的不满，这一次Kurt选择了无视，他没有心情抗议和反驳，Melissa说对了，他是需要和某个人好好聊一下了。

不是Blaine，不是Adam，Melissa的主动或许就是他想要的。

“我不知道你为什么不选择Blaine，恋爱是自由的，你也没有亏欠Adam，如果说你是因为Blaine而不愿意和Adam结婚，这无可厚非（understandable），但我不这么认为，我从前就问过你，你说你爱Adam。”

这一回Kurt立刻回应道：“我爱他。Melissa，我爱我的男朋友，我和他在一起的十年不是漫长的爱情游戏！”

“别激动，Kurt。”Melissa调整了坐姿，放下了腿，她拉动着椅子，缩短了和Kurt之间的距离，“没有人说你在玩弄他、他们，Okay？我只是觉得不可思议，既然你爱他的话，为什么要拒绝——好吧，你只是拒绝了他第一次的求婚，但是第二次、第三次呢？你没有给他肯定的答复不是吗？而且他是在看完你和Blaine合唱之后，突然……我是这么认为的，他突然从芝加哥飞到俄亥俄，又突然决定唱一首歌，第三度向你求婚，你不认为这是他不安的表现吗？”

Kurt移开了眼神，没有说话。

“你们俩在一起十年了，他一定比我还要了解你，连我都看出来你对Blaine的感情，Adam会看不出吗？可是他从来没有说过、没有抱怨过，也没有不许你们交往。”

“我和Blaine只是朋友。”说出口之后，他忽然意识到自己的强调是那么的苍白无力，即便它就是个事实。

“我一直很好奇，你和Blaine这么多年竟然没有从朋友升级为恋人。你不用说了，一样的答案我没有兴趣听。说回你和Adam。”Melissa听到了自己叹气的声音，她习惯性的用手指向上提拉了几下眼角，在说下一句正经话之前，她先‘善意’的提醒着Kurt今年的生日礼物就送某高端护肤品牌的新产品好了。

“那么，你为什么不答应他的求婚。”

她敢肯定，这一定是Kurt反常的原因了。

“我不知道。”至少，这是他现在的答案。从俄亥俄回来之后，他以为自己做好了准备也有足够的时间去思考这件事，等到Adam回家，他就可以给他一个欢喜……或悲伤的回答。可尽管Kurt每一个晚上都要告诉自己“I do or I’m sorry，It's pretty simple”，他还是深陷迷惘之中，仿佛在做着一场被重重迷雾包围的梦，找不到出口，无法苏醒。

“我爱他，我很高兴他能向我求婚，他想要和我在一起，一直在一起。”

“这不就足够了吗，美好的婚姻就是让两个人一直待在一起，直到有一方死去，运气好点一起死。”Melissa想起了她的前夫求婚时说的那些，离婚时都变成了大笑话。

“我不知道。”Kurt轻声的重复了这句话。

“你是不知道该不该和他结婚还是不知道结婚之后会变成什么样，你和Adam的生活，你和Blaine的关系。”

Melissa的一阵见血让Kurt觉得胸口瞬间被什么敲打了一下，他的脑海中同时浮现出两张脸孔，他是拥有选择权的那个人，却难以抉择。

“亲爱的，你最好想清楚，如果你决定和他一直走下去……你明白的，一旦你和Adam结婚了，你就会和他走到老死，这是你的个性决定的。你和他结婚的原因是什么，而你如果想要拒绝他，又是因为什么。这很重要。”她站了起来，走到了Kurt的身边，温柔地捏了捏他随着年龄的增长越发精致的脸庞，“我是个自私的女人，我只关心你开不开心，至于你选择哪边，我都会支持你。”

Kurt也从椅子上站了起来，他伸手抱住了眼前这个比自己年轻且娇小的女性，以微笑回应着她的心意和支持，“Melissa，谢谢，I love you。”

“爱我就快点动手画图，别忘了下个月的走秀，Matthew Brennan也会参加，我们都知道他是个才华有多少卑鄙就更胜一筹的混蛋，我可不想看到他得意洋洋的表情还有趾高气昂的眼神，所以你得设计出几套丢他脸上都怕被他口水弄脏的好衣服。”

Melissa用力的抱紧她的上司、朋友。

 

 

由于剧场出了一些问题而让剧团休息了一天，那一天Adam飞去了Kurt的身边陪伴着他又匆匆赶回芝加哥，于是后期临时增加的公演就又向后挪了一天。

Kurt之前就知道这件事了，早上他接到男朋友的电话，听着他用充满期待的声音说着“再过三十个小时我们就能见面了”，Kurt的心情略微复杂了起来，他知道他的话外之音，Adam期待的不止是回到两人的公寓，还有他的回答。

Melissa告诉他：别着急，Adam如果因为你给不了答案就和你分手，那你们十年的感情也不过如此，他真的爱你，会给你好好考虑的时间的，所以你就诚实的告诉他，你现在无法做选择。

**选择。什么样的选择。**

Kurt扪心自问，他以为自己早就作出了选择，否则他现在的男友不该是A打头而是另一个字母——不过他确实努力过，可惜对方没有选择他。

Kurt一只手拿着装有食物的保温盒，另一只手在包里摸索了一会儿就找到了钥匙，他才把钥匙插进钥匙孔，就听到那一边传来了汪汪的叫喊声。

“Lizzie，是我，拜托你安静一点好吗。为什么你就不能像Pavarotti那样从声音就判断出来呢。”他推开门，那只一看就知道被呵护着的小狗一下子就窜到了他的脚边，亲昵的绕着Kurt的脚转了一圈。

Lizzie比当初被捡回来时干净了许多，毛也被好好地修整过了，Blaine还给她穿上了在Kurt看来略显奇怪的衣服，据说是Blaine的粉丝送的，就在他把Lizzie的照片发到推特上的第二天，经纪公司就收到了不下二十件狗狗的衣服，还有一堆狗圈、狗玩具、狗零食，等等等等。

粉丝是疯狂的，Kurt感同身受，但依然阻止不了他对Lizzie现在穿着那件衣服的嫌弃，他决定待会儿就替她换一件更时尚的。

“你的主人在哪里？我给他带了一些晚餐，no no no，不是你能吃的东西。”Kurt把盒子放在桌子上，转头看了看四周，从他开门到现在，Blaine都没有出现，Lizzie的叫声也没有让他现身，这有些奇怪。

“Blaine？”他不确定叫了一声，几十秒之后Kurt开始担心了，现在是晚上七点十六分，半小时前他才和Blaine联络过，确定他在家才把做好的晚餐装进盒子里，准备和他一起享用。

在去俄亥俄参加婚礼的前一天，Kurt就住回了自己的家，回到纽约之后，两人还没有见过面，明天Adam就要回来了，不过这不是他今天来找Blaine的原因。

把时尚和表演联系起来，这是Kurt早年的目标，而现在他也确实朝这方面努力着，每一回Blaine和他的伙伴们有新的作品诞生，他就会去剧院观看演出，以此寻找灵感，有时候则反过来，Blaine需要戏服的时候则会把人物设定和故事情节告知Kurt，请他抽空帮忙简单设计一下。

下个月有一场小型的时装秀，主题是点缀记忆，主办人是一个几年前因身体原因从人们的视野中消失的天才设计师，Kurt非常崇拜那个人，曾经有过一面之缘，这一回那个人在自己那间据狗仔报道 ，足足能容纳好几百人的大型豪华别墅中举行的这一场小小的走秀，对方邀请了三位新锐设计师展示作品，其中一位就是Kurt。

在明天，他会和男朋友一边温存一边回首一些过往，看看能否给自己找到一些灵感，但今天，他想先和好朋友再去回忆一下道尔顿、林莺、还有地区赛、在Rachel家酒气冲天的闹剧之夜、失败的Gap告白大作战，Kurt以为那些都留在了莱马，谁会知道回到纽约居然还有需要去想起来和讨论的时候呢。

Kurt环顾四周，他决定先去二楼Blaine的卧室看一看，接着每一个房间挨个找一遍，最理想的情况是Blaine又一次趴在电脑前睡着了（Kurt早就习惯了），最糟糕的他不敢去想，总之先去二楼看看。

Blaine的房间就在二楼从里往外的第二间，Kurt用最快的速度跑到了楼上，房门果然开了，他七上八下的心稍稍放下了一些，大步跨过去，Lizzie始终跟在他的后面。

“Blaine？”这一声，他叫的小心翼翼、紧张万分，他怕在房间里没有看到熟悉的身影，从身体内部一瞬间滋生出恐惧猛地压在他的心脏上，说不清楚是胸腔的哪个位置一沉，Kurt听到了自己倒吸一口气的声音。

即使不愿意承认，可事实却依然是他熟悉这个房间的每一个角落，笔记本打开着，屏幕发着光，意味着Blaine是开着它离开的；他第二眼看到了床上的那些——是的，床上有几件衣服；而不仔细听也能听到从某个地方传来的某种声音，那是Blaine的哼歌声，水流则是他的伴奏。

“Shit。”Kurt脱口而出了一句咒骂，他在骂自己最近换口味之后看多了刑事罪案剧，满脑子都是一些复杂的东西，就在这个时候，他意识到歌声和水声都消失了，却而代之的是浴室的门被推开的声音。

“Lizzie？你怎么跑上来了……K、Kurt？”Blaine的反应绝不能说是冷静的，一定要形容的话，有一颗无形的微型炸弹在他的脑子里轰隆一下爆发了，他瞪大了眼睛，差一点就忘了呼吸，本能的就想逃回浴室，但那会让一切变得可笑又可悲，他和他是朋友，认识多年，关系正当，他们不是没见过彼此的裸体。

大方些，Blaine，别因为Kurt脸上的红色都蔓延到了耳边，你就觉得这意味着什么。

Blaine调整了呼吸，淡定的打了声招呼：“嘿，我还以为你会再晚些到呢，所以就先洗了个澡，今天排演了一场很激烈的剧情，又唱又跳。”

他试图掩饰自己的尴尬，水珠从发尾滴落到了地上正好给了他一个合适的理由去浴室拿毛巾擦拭头发。

直到Blaine重新走回浴室，Kurt的大脑还呈现一条直线，刚才冲击性的画面始终在他眼前挥之不去。 **Blaine** **、穿着、一条、内裤。** Kurt用力地吸了一口气，Lizzie大概是肚子饿了，跑下楼去了。

两个人同时就读纽戏的时候，那间廉价的勉强能称得上公寓的房子里住着Rachel、Santana、Kurt以及Blaine，那时的隐私不过就是几条床单分出了每个人的‘卧室’，除此之外所有的地方都是公用的。

Kurt不小心见到过Rachel的裸体（谁让她满手都是丰胸精油不停地按摩胸部，至今他还记得那刺耳的尖叫声），也有过意外把脸埋进Santana胸前的惨痛经历，至于Blaine——

两位男性即使是在自己的私人空间也很少赤裸出现，最少也会穿着背心和短裤，这是他们对于女孩们的尊重。Kurt不是没有见过Blaine的裸体，一次、两次，可能更多，他当然见识过Blaine因为锻炼而健美的体魄。

但是……总而言之。

冲击。白色的内裤包裹着Blaine形状完美的下体，在浅灰色的边缘外，腹股沟深刻性感。Kurt想着自己竟然盯着那里陷入了失神的状态就觉得太丢人了，他脸上的热度一直延续到了脖子，下面就像是回应似的也不安分起来。

“Blaine，我先下楼了，我给你带了一些晚餐，你穿好衣服就下来吧。”在真的窒息之前，他还是赶紧离开这个房间，去楼下喝一杯冷水比较合适。

几分钟之后，穿戴整齐的Blaine从楼上走了下来。在他下楼之前，Lizzie已经满足的饱食了一顿，看到主人的出现，又生龙活虎的在他的脚边打转了。

Kurt一分钟前才把之前在家中做好的晚餐从保鲜盒中拿出来，放到微波炉里加热，听到Lizzie亢奋的叫声，他知道Blaine下楼了，回头一看果然如此，Blaine的头发还有一些湿润，几年前起，他就不那么执着于发胶了，几乎只有在出门前才会使用。

没有用发胶驯服卷毛的Blaine在Kurt看来，显得比实际年龄更年轻了，充满活力又相当性感，果然是连异性恋的女性都会被吸引的Alpha gay。

他准备了沙拉、烤牛肉和一些素食，在使用微波炉之前他就开始做汤了，几分钟之内食物都会上桌，再加上他在拐角的“汉克斯”买的南瓜派，这算得上是一顿丰盛的晚餐了。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Blaine靠近了Kurt，看着他戴着隔热手套从微波炉里面取出食物。

“摆盘子，然后坐好就行了。”Kurt给他一个‘你只要等着就可以了’的眼神，这让Blaine觉得自己和Lizzie差不多，不过这并没有破坏他的情绪，三场婚礼回来之后，他还没有见过他，他知道Adam明天就会回来了，在那之前Kurt能来这里，这是比什么都要令他高兴的事情了。

喔Blaine Anderson，你太露骨了。你已经不是青少年了，早就该学会收敛和自控了。

Blaine轻轻地抚摸着自己的手背，宛如在安抚情绪一般，Kurt很快就把晚餐端了上来，轻松悠闲的享用晚餐，是他们从纽戏时代就养成的习惯。

“点缀记忆？”Blaine往Kurt的杯子里又倒入了一些果汁。

“对，就是让设计者根据自己记忆中的一些事情去设计几套衣服，来表达什么。”Kurt擦了擦嘴角，他有些饱了，南瓜派才吃了一块，剩下的那些本来就打算给Blaine当宵夜吃的，“所以我想和你讨论……回忆一些事情，明天我会和Adam回忆我俩之间的那些，今晚想和你聊聊以前。”

Lizzie趴在自己的小窝里，自得其乐。

“我们不是回忆了很多事情吗？之前回去的时候，那些都不能给你灵感吗？”Blaine也放下了叉子，今晚他吃的够多的了，待会儿肯定吃不下什么东西了。他决定一会儿送Kurt回家，然后慢慢地走回来，就当饭后运动。

“唔……我不知道，我没有任何感觉，画不出一张图，灵感女神大概舍弃我了。”Kurt的沮丧一目了然，他站了起来，开始收拾餐具，今晚他不会在这里住下，他不想让男友一回去就无人迎接。

“自信。Kurt，要有信心，你经历过那么多事情，好的、坏的，一定有一些能触动你的灵感，让你画出最棒的设计图。”Blaine也离开了座位，他把吃完的盘子递给Kurt，又收拾起了桌子，“或者我们看一部电影怎么样？那些love story一向是你的灵感源泉。”

Kurt很想告诉Blaine我得走了，然而他的嘴巴却快过了大脑，“《窈窕淑女》！我上回看了一半……十点半我必须走，Adam明天早上就回来了，我要替他做了早饭再去上班。”

Blaine笑着点了点头。

 

 

Blaine说的没错，Kurt总能在喜欢的电影中找到灵感，他回到家之后又找出了《当哈利碰上莎莉》和《恋恋笔记本》，一个人坐在沙发上看了起来，边看边画了一些简单的草图，什么时候睡着的都不知道。

当他醒来，所有的感觉中第一个有反应的居然是嗅觉，他闻到了一股香味，接着感觉到有人摸了摸他的脸庞。

“Honey，醒了吗？早餐刚刚做好。”Adam弯下腰，让两人的嘴唇轻轻地触碰了一下。Kurt从恋人的唇上闻到了咖啡的味道。

“Adam？……你什么时候回来的？等等，现在几点了？”计划！他所有的计划都打乱了，不对，是他的计划根本就不复存在了。

比平时早一个小时醒来，把家里都收拾干净，然后做一顿简单却美味的早餐，再给亲爱的男朋友留下一张充满爱意的字条，就可以去上班了。当然了，在Kurt的计划中还有一项：等下班回家之后，今晚要大胆一些、主动一些。

他想念人的体温了——不、事实是，他不想和Adam讨论那件事情——关于求婚的答复。他还需要一些时间，再给他一些考虑的时间吧。

“七点……二十六分。”Adam抬头看了一眼挂在墙上的时钟，“我们到了机场才发现团长搞错了，买的是另一个时间的航班，比原来足足早了一个小时。我回来的时候看到电视机开着，而你躺在沙发上就知道你又看了一个晚上的电影。《当哈利碰上莎莉》和《恋恋笔记本》以及《红磨坊》，你从来看不腻。”

直到这时Kurt才发现自己的身上盖了一条毯子，电视机被关掉了，画稿和DVD也都整齐的放在茶几上，他的男友就是这么贴心。

“我本来想给你做早餐的。”他伸手勾住Adam的脖子，亲昵的咬了一口男友的下唇，他感到下巴有些刺痛，这是他想念的熟悉的感觉。

“那晚餐就交给你了。”Adam站直了身体，对着Kurt递出了手：“一起吃吗？我快饿死了。”

Kurt深深地望进了他笑着的眼睛里，莫名就想起了Melissa的话： **你和他结婚的原因是什么，而你如果想要拒绝他，又是因为什么。**

Adam确确实实的回来了，近在眼前，伸手可见，Kurt的神智还没有完全苏醒过来，但他却还是在第一时间想到了一些事情，沉重的大脑里漂浮着断断续续的念头，他试图抓住几个字母，拼凑起来把它们变成对方能听懂的话。

“Adam，吃完我们谈谈，可以吗？还是你想先休息，等我下班回来之后再说？”Kurt从沙发上坐了起来，掀开毯子，缓慢地伸展了一下四肢，一个晚上睡在沙发上，颈椎和肩膀果然义正严词的提出了抗议，幸好他平日有空时会和Melissa一起去练瑜伽，所以也不是那么难受。

“Kurt。”笑容从Adam的脸上逐渐消失了，说消失又不正确，他的嘴角还挂着隐约可见的微微弧度，眼神向下转了一下之后再度回到了Kurt的脸上：“听着，我在那场婚礼上的行为以及后来在房间里说的话，那些都不是为了强迫你给我答复，而且。”他一边说一边走到了厨房里，打开冰箱蹲了下来，“其实我也不想那么快知道答案，因为我会害怕……”声音渐渐小了下去。

“不，忘了吧，我不该给你压力也不该暗示你些什么。”

他从冰箱里拿出了牛奶，放到了餐桌上。“我想知道你真实的答复，而不是安慰我，却也是欺骗我和骗你自己。”

**骗你自己。**

Kurt顿时感觉到喉咙里卡进了什么，他用力吞回了一口口水。没多久之前的他和Melissa的对话立刻在他的脑海中闪回播放，他完全能听懂Adam的画外之音，他也认为自己应该即刻就对着连掩饰不安都不愿意的男友说出“我不会自欺欺人，我的答案就是真心话。”

然而，他的答案是什么呢。如果他能轻而易举地回答“我愿意”又或者是“对不起”，那么一切都会变得简单了吧，简单然后也许会变得可怕，会伤害他人和自己的结局。

婚姻是神圣的，尤其在同性婚姻越来越受到认同越来越普遍的现在，一场婚礼、一位丈夫、一对婚戒、牧师的证言、两人的誓言，还有在众人的祝福声中交换的亲吻，对Kurt来说，每一件事都是那么的重要、严肃和圣洁。

年近三十岁的Kurt和十几岁、二十岁、二十多岁的Kurt，本质上其实并没有太大区别，在成长的同时，始终抱有他那颗向往美好渴求幸福降临的心。

Kurt望着Adam的身影，心神恍惚。

这十年的交往并不全是一帆风顺的，否则两个人怎么可能分分合合不止一次呢。

第一次分手是因为Adam回去英国，长距离的分离让Kurt产生了不安全的恐慌情绪，他希望Adam能长期待在美国发展，然而两人的交流最终变成了双方的无理取闹、无法沟通，在Adam第二次返回老家之前，Kurt提出了分手，然后几乎是行尸走肉的状态。那时候正与新男友顺风顺水状态中的Blaine把他带去了英国，Adam的老家，在风景秀丽的城市里，Adam挽回了恋人的心。

第二次分手的原因与第一次相似，彼此都投身忙碌的事业之中，Kurt在《时尚》的办公室待的时间比和Adam在一起还要久，而Adam也随着剧团到处演出，两人聚少离多，也没有谁刻意提出分手，只是心里都明白，也许这回真的走到尽头了。至于后来的复合，Kurt想到EX带着一群人冲到《时尚》的公司，当着上司和同僚们的面给他唱了一首Lady Gaga的《You&I》，就忍不住甜笑起来。Adam从来没有唱过女性的歌，所以当他开口的时候，Kurt就明白了，并且在歌曲唱到一半时，与他一同唱了起来。

第三次分手是最严重的，也是最让Kurt内疚的一次。在某个时候，他察觉到了Adam正准备做的事情——向自己求婚。Kurt觉得自己等了好久，可是真的快要等来了脑海中却有一个声音不断地告诉他：说NO，说NO，说I AM SORRY。事实上我——他不可能告诉男朋友，他爱他他爱他他爱他可他的心里还住着另一个人的名字！

那个时候Blaine刚和那个狡猾可耻只有脸是可取的混球分手，Kurt看着最好的最重要的朋友被伤害的遍地鳞伤，他气愤他悲伤他只想尽可能多的陪在Blaine的身边，陪他走出这段阴影。那也是Adam唯一一次差一点，真的，差一点就把一些话问出口。

Kurt看着Adam的嘴巴咬牙切齿的蹦出Blaine的名字就愕然沉默了，几秒钟之后，他的男友就转身离开了。

那一刻Kurt明白了，自己正站在一个岔口上，他的眼前竖立着一块标牌却又两个指示牌，一块上面印着“Blaine”，另一块赫然刻着硕大刺目的“Adam”。Kurt感觉自己就像是僵硬的站着，迷惘的看着脚下的分叉开来的两条道路，不论哪一条道路，他都不知道前方有些什么。

他有一个机会，一个他早就抛之脑后多年的大好机会，Blaine正单身，而他……如果他选择了Blaine，那么和Adam连朋友都做不成了，可作出相反选择的话，他和Blaine依然是朋友——不，他不能这么自私，他也没法小看和忘记与Adam在一起的那些年，两人的感情，那不是他用来逃避和疗伤的庇护所，Adam更不是他的男友抱枕。

Kurt给自己写了长长的一封信，用水性笔在有着简约典雅花边的信纸上，一句句、一行行，写给不知所措的自己，因为这不是一件告诉Rachel、Santana和Melissa，和那些家人般的女性好友在睡衣之夜探讨一番就能解决的事情。他必须自己思考，自己得出结论，就算将来后悔，也不会责备别人为什么要出这样那样的主意。

有时候他会怀念十几岁的自己，飞扬跋扈、不可一世，年轻人就应该觉得世界围绕自己转——这些都是现在的他想起来就止不住发笑的回忆。

二十岁之前的Kurt，大胆、自负，会本能的依靠别人，也会想要躲在他人的后面，希望有人能替自己挡住那些雪泥；三十岁之前的Kurt，成熟、自信，有想要依偎在朋友和恋人身边的时候，也有只想一个人静静思考的日子。

Kurt写给自己的信足足有三页，那是他绝对不会给任何人， **任何人，** 知道的秘密。

第二天，他就去了Adam的公寓，壮大了说不定是人生中最大的一次胆子，以实际行动告诉男友：我可以和你做这些那些事情，但我不会和我的朋友做，所以，相信我、爱我。

不过他还是拒绝了Adam之后的求婚，理由是：我不知道，但我知道，时间还没到。

好吧，一半实话一半谎言。对Adam说了真心话，对自己自欺欺人。

Kurt的眼睛快速的眨动着，他感到呼吸莫名的深重起来，眼角撇到茶几上的DVD，放在最上面的是《当哈利碰上莎莉》，他拿起了那些DVD，将它们放回了原来的地方。

“宝贝，你真的不饿？可是我已经听到你肚子发出的咕咕声了。”Adam摇晃着麦片盒子，桌子上已经放着两杯咖啡、两份煎鸡蛋、两份土司了。

“就来。”饥肠辘辘的感觉确实很难受，Kurt这样想着，走向了他和男友的餐桌。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

“欢迎光临，Anderson先生，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

服务生接过Blaine和在他身边的另一位男士的外套，而另一位服务生则带领他们进入会场。

男人的名字叫做Neal，长相颇为帅气，身材略比Blaine高大一些，两个月前两人在酒吧中相遇，之后约会过几次。他是一个非常有分寸的男人，从不打探Blaine那些不想说出口的隐私，除了两三次的主动邀约之外，也没有过分纠缠，对短时间内不想和人确定关系的Blaine来说，他是很合适带着一同出席这次活动的人选。

Neal是个很普通的白领，自称除了在电视上看过以外，从来没有参加过这么华丽的活动，他淡然的反应让Blaine松了一口气，确信这一回，自己的眼光没有看错。也许在这次之后，他可以考虑和这个人再有进一步的关系了。

这不是一场很盛大的活动，被邀请来此的嘉宾不过百人，但Party的主办者却是相当有名的，不仅因为他在时尚界的成就和名声，还有他那令人很难忍受的怪脾气，当这个人还在时尚界抛头露面的时候，Blaine就从Kurt和八卦报纸、网站上听说了许多关于他的负面新闻。

能设计出绝赞的衣服，也能让人想要买凶触法，一半天才一半变态，这是大多数人都他的评价。

一周之前，Blaine收到了来自于Jones Derrick Hanks的邀请函，希望他能出席在自己的别墅山庄举行的生日晚宴。这当然让Blaine受宠若惊又百思不解，他不记得和赫赫有名的JD（他记得Kurt提过Jones Derrick喜欢别人这么称呼自己）有过接触，不过送来邀请函的人立刻就解开他心头的疑惑。

“Mr Hanks这几年喜欢上了音乐剧，他曾经亲自去剧院看过你的演出，相当满意和喜欢，所以希望你能赏脸参加他的晚宴。”

对方是那个著名的Jones Derrick Hanks，Blaine除了说“这是我的荣幸”之外，也不知道该说什么了，当天晚上，他就把这件事告诉了Kurt，Kurt显然比他还要惊讶，因为届时两人会一同出现在JD的晚宴上，Blaine是嘉宾，Kurt则是展示设计作品的三位设计师之一。

接下来的事情就是从脑海中找寻出一个合适带去的伴，当Blaine想到Neal的时候，他终于承认了Kurt之前在面包迪克斯中说过的话：好吧，他就是人们常说的外貌协会中的一员。

Blaine在那些Kurt送他的礼物中精心挑选了一套合适那种场合的服装，过去还在俄亥俄时，因为父亲的关系，他们全家就经常出席一些当地名流的晚宴，所以他应付自如，丝毫没有一点慌张的情绪。

Neal的打扮也十分得体，两人看起来像极了一对般配的情侣。

“先生们，在进入之前，请到那边的盒子里抽出一个小球。”

引领他们的服务生伸出手微笑的指向了不远处一个圆形的物体，它有着透明的外形和足以让好几个人的手臂同时伸入的宽敞圆口，里面密密麻麻的塞满了同样形状却缩小了几十倍的黑色小球，有一些来宾正站在那里，从大球中抓出一颗小球。

“那是什么？”

“那是Hanks先生准备的余兴节目，他希望大家能在晚上会更加放松、更加愉快。每一位来宾进入会场之前，都必须从里面拿出一颗球，等走秀结束之后再打开。”服务生保持着友好却又神秘的笑容，他的手臂再一次指向那里，暗示着两人『这是必须的』。

奇怪的发展，微妙的感觉，都给Blaine带来了难以言喻的不快，不过与其说是不快不如说是不舒服的预感，他暗自提醒自己，不用把这种感觉放在心上，便迈步走了过去，在和Neal有默契的对视之后，两人同时把手伸进了玻璃大球中，随机摸出了黑色的小球。

球上贴着一张白色的字条：精彩的走秀结束之后再打开更惊喜。

“你猜里面会有什么？”Neal翻转着小球仔细观察了一番，并没有打开的打算。Blaine的心头依然被一股的阴霾笼罩着，他把球放进了口袋里，两人正式进入会场之后，他看到了Kurt的几个同事，以及坐在某一桌的Adam——一个人。

不用猜就知道Kurt现在一定是在后台忙碌着，Blaine明白，不论是走秀的后台还是音乐剧的后台，都是战场，Kurt就是指挥者，所以他连短信都没有发过一条，告诉对方，自己已经到了。

“可以坐在这里吗？”Blaine之所以这么问是因为所有的桌上都没有来宾名单，意味着所有人都能选择自己喜欢的座位，于是他的选择自然是和熟人坐在一起了。

“晚上好，Blaine，那位美人是你的男朋友？”Adam的眼睛里闪烁着意义不明的光，他通常对陌生人都很友好，这回也不例外，主动向Neal伸出了手：“嗨，你有着一张不去好莱坞反而可惜的脸孔。”

Neal笑了起来，友善的回应了Adam：“谢谢。我和Blaine只是在约会。你们两个人是？”

“我的男朋友是他最好的朋友，我和他也是朋友。”

Blaine没有否认Adam的说法，事实如此，不管是Neal说的还是Adam的回答，而且比起去在意这些毫无意义的口头上的说词，他关注的毋庸置疑是那个不在现场的男人。

依照惯例（所谓的惯例就是指他偶尔有一两次陪伴Kurt出席诸如此类的活动的时候），Kurt会在走秀全部结束才从后台离开，抽空吃一些东西喝一杯饮料，接下来就是应付After Party了。

走秀的舞台被布置的很精美，Blaine对自己的审美观向来不自信也不惭愧，Kurt的作品中有一些他很喜欢有一些则笑而不语，但眼前这个舞台却给他截然不同的感觉，说不出是喜欢还是讨厌，就是止不住的惊讶，它是如此的……让人挪不开眼睛。

Kurt的话果然没错，Jones Derrick Hanks是个天才，难怪会受到那么多人的崇拜，包括Kurt。

灯光暗下的时候，Blaine注意到Adam正低头看着手机，从舞台上照过来就显得微弱的光线打在露出了些许惊讶表情的男人的脸上。Blaine默默地将目光转移到了别处，他想，后台的战况应该不怎么激烈所以Kurt才有空给男友发一条短讯吧。

看，Adam低着头的模样可掩饰不了他嘴角的笑意。

Neal好奇地左右张望，因为坐在他附近的男男女女们，有一些是经常在电视上看到的脸孔。

十分钟之后，秀场拉开了帷幕。

 

 

走秀多少都带有一些竞争意味，设计师、模特儿，色彩、款式、打扮、身材、走步，台上被灯光照亮的一切、全部都呈现给舞台下每一个观众，令他们欣赏，让他们评判，就像是电视上那些虽然有水分和幕后操作可实际意义却差不多的真人秀。

Kurt从Melissa的手里接过一瓶矿泉水，一口气就喝掉了半瓶，他终于有了一种溺死复生的感觉。

短短的一个月之内设计出六件女装对他来说是个不小的挑战，幸运的是灵感女神并没有舍弃他，而Melissa和其它同事们也给了他不少帮助，总而言之，他能松口气坐在椅子上享受这瓶矿泉水和亲爱的助理送到嘴边的甜品，这得谢谢身边所有的人。

“你不去找Adam吗？我知道Blaine也来了，Susan说她看到他们在一桌……有一个美男子坐在Blaine的身边，气氛看起来还不错。”Melissa的眼角飞扬了起来，她说这些话没有其他意思，正如她说过的那样，绝不会站在任何人一边。

但如果让她双手按住胸口，摘掉虚伪去除顾虑来说的话，她会希望Kurt和Blaine在一起。这没什么大的理由，仅仅是她小小的私心而已。

“Blaine的男朋友和那些约会对象一向是美男子，有机会我让他把他和EX们的照片给你看看，你就明白了。”Kurt不为所动的说道，他用手捂住嘴，打了个哈欠，精神疲惫头脑却异常清醒，这是这些年来最常见也习惯了的生理现象之一，咖啡因和糖份到最后都比不上意志力来得有作用。

“Kurt，你也是个美人。”Melissa推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，表达出自己肯定的观点，她拧开了另一瓶矿泉水，豪迈地喝了一大口，随后接过Kurt递过来的纸巾，轻轻地擦拭着嘴角。

“Thank you，这件事我几年前就知道了。”他有一个很爱赞美他肯定他的男友，不是吗？喔Kurt你真可爱、Kurt你太棒了、Kurt你为什么这么完美。Adam喜欢称赞他的一切，那些曾经他讨厌的地方，曾经以为不合适的事情，有一个人能如此认同他，让Kurt从心底深处感到愉悦，信心就是这样慢慢滋生出来的。

所以，他爱他的男朋友。他不需要向任何人强调和解释，只要自己知道就足够了。

某个方向走来了一个男人，提醒着Kurt该准备上台了，女孩们都已经完成了各自的任务，接下来就是三位设计师和Hanks先生的登台了。Kurt明白如果能得到JD的肯定和赞誉，会给自己的事业和信心带来多大的能量，所以他的心再一次忐忑起来。

毕竟Melissa的前夫，那个让他重要的伙伴、朋友、闺蜜受伤而离婚的混蛋男人Matthew Brennan，个性恶劣手段无耻但不可否认他确实有着相当的才华，所以Melissa当年才会轻率的答应了他的求婚，直到发现他在外面与好几位女性有染，果断离婚。

JD说这不是一场比赛，只是想在自己的家里开一个热闹的生日Party。听到热闹这个词，Kurt本能的就预感到一阵不畅快，因为JD从某种意义上来说，总能令他想到Sylvester教练，尖酸刻薄，喜欢讽刺他人，却又和那位女性不一样，单纯的喜欢把别人的自尊踩在脚底下，所以这也是JD的作品受欢迎本人却极度遭人反感的原因之一。

细心的助力察觉到了上司的不安，她握了握Kurt的手，当他站起来之后又重重的对着他的屁股拍了一下，引来了Kurt一声饱含了怨恨的哀嚎，同时也扫除了他内心的不安。

Kurt吻了吻Melissa的脸颊，在她的耳边说着：我想你需要一对新的耳环了，蒂凡尼的新品一定很合适你。

“亲爱的老板，你知道我现在有多爱你吗？”Melissa忍住尖叫的冲动，大笑着把他推向了舞台。

舞台上，JD少见的安分，对于每一位设计师的作品，他都给予了相当的肯定，尤其称赞了Kurt有着女性一般细腻的心思和高雅的眼光，同时具备了男性的大气以及这些年时尚界少见的贵族思维设计，并且融入了强烈的表演艺术感却又不会让人无法接受，所以设计出的衣服令他眼前一亮，赞不绝口。

哇嗷。Blaine在台下按耐不住好心情，嘴角明显向上拉开了一个深刻的弧度，他不了解Jones Derrick Hanks到底是个多有名多天才的人物，也不知道他的衣服究竟有多受欢迎，一件背心卖到天价也与他无关，在这个会场里，在眼花缭乱的舞台上，唯一与他有关系的就是因JD的赞誉而瞪大了双眼，随即迅速眨动了几下，脸上每一个表情都透露出诧异和紧张的，Kurt Hummel。

这是一个可以让Blaine对着所有人大喊着我为他骄傲的名字，不是因为此时此刻，也不止是Kurt的作品越来越多被大众关注，被人赞誉，所以他感到自豪，对Blaine而言，这个名字的主人在许多年前就成了他生命中的最为重要的一份子，如果说Blaine有哪些不需要谦虚、值得夸口的部分的话，Kurt一定是他自认不可或缺的那一块。

他出色的友人在当年在现在，都证明了实力，不仅是在歌唱和表演方面，还有他把熟悉和擅长的那些完美的融洽在了一起，Kurt用『自身』做代言人，让那些熟悉他的、不熟悉他的人见识到了一个才华出众、无与伦比、熠熠闪耀的Kurt Hummel。

Blaine高兴的几乎控制不住情绪了，但那只是几乎，他用力地拍着手，蜜色的眼睛自始至终都投射在不远处的华丽舞台上，在那里，Kurt的表情从惊异到惊喜，再到双手捂住嘴，笑得双眼都快成一条缝了，Melissa从舞台的后面直接跑了出来，用力地抱住了他，狠狠地亲了一口Kurt被灯光照的无比白皙的脸庞。

舞台上的气氛有一些微妙，大概是因为另外两位设计师被冷落的关系吧，其中甚至有一人在众目睽睽之下咬牙切齿的死死瞪着亲密拥抱着的Kurt和Melissa。

“那个是你的朋友？ **Adam** **的男朋友** ？”Neal淡定的发问到，事实上，答案他早已心知肚明，在稍许的观察之后，明白的还不止那一件事，所以问出这句话对的同时，他的眼睛有意识的扫向了脸上同样表露出欣喜和亢奋的Adam。

“对！Kurt是我最好的朋友，最……”Blaine一下子就察觉到了Neal的弦外之音，他拿起了面前的酒杯，掩饰似的喝了一口，“我很高兴他的作品能被肯定，这些认同和荣耀注定属于他。”

Adam对着舞台举起了酒杯，因为Kurt正朝着这里看了过来。

十几分钟之后，早已占据了舞台的是主人请来的那些跳着都快称得上艳舞的男男女女们，整个晚会的气氛和格调早就变样了，有些人甚至准备偷偷离开，而坐在一桌的四位男士也有了这样的打算。

Kurt从舞台上下来之后就一直保持着亢奋的状态，他的脸孔因为高度激昂的情绪而持续了好一会儿的薄红，就算看到头一次见面的Neal也无法冷静，他就像是个十几岁的孩子，宛如得到了当年错失的高校合唱团全国大赛第一名。

他一连喝了好几杯酒，直到Adam从他手中强硬的拿走酒杯而递给他一片醒酒药以及叫人拿来的一杯清水，Kurt才顺从了男友体贴的心思。Blaine问他究竟用了哪些回忆作为灵感来设计出的那些衣服，他神秘的笑了笑，说还是让我的作品保持一些神秘感吧。

“那么，我们差不多该——”Blaine瞥了一眼台上那些扭动着腰肢的女性，内心的不畅快感越来越浓烈，他的话还没说完，周围突然传来了JD通过话筒发出的声音，已经换了一身自己设计的衣服的男人怪笑着宣布，接下来开始第二场Party。

“第二场Party？”

所有人都表露出了意外，和男友坐在隔壁那桌的Melissa站了起来，两三步就来到了Kurt的身后，“我有一种不好的预感，我们还是快点走吧。”

“我同意……”Kurt的嘴就那样张开着，因为他看到JD直接从那边走了过来，他没有女人俗称的第六感可也有一种不对劲的感觉，Blaine不安的看着他，如果可能的话，他真想立刻就拉起Kurt离开这里。

JD大摇大摆的走到了几个人的面前，他的双臂一左一右各被一位美女和一位美男勾着，瞬间就给人纸醉金迷的视觉冲击，Kurt和Blaine在这一刻终于明白了那些截然相反的评价的缘由了。

“哦，Kurt，你可不能走，我太喜欢你的作品了，它们让我干涸了好久的灵魂再一次被灵感的阳光和雨水滋润，也挑起了我的好胜心，我当初真蠢，为什么要介意那些我不在乎的人说的话呢？”

听到这番话，Kurt和Melissa有默契的对视了一眼：原来圈内的小道不是空穴来风，JD并不是因为身体原因而隐退的，果然是行事作风被抨击的太厉害的缘故。

JD继续说着，他的眼里似乎只有Kurt一个人了，所有人都能轻而易举的看出他对眼前这个年轻人的喜爱，以及……毫不掩饰的嫉妒。Kurt是那么的年轻，就已经展现出了他所拥有的极大才华中的一部分，而他亦是那么的广受欢迎，只要稍微注意一下时尚界的动态就会发现，Kurt Hummel受到了广大粉丝和媒体的好评。

迷人的外表，匀称的体态，得体的言行，就连一向下笔犀利，笔下毫不留情批判那些名人们的某位著名博客写手都对Kurt美誉了一番，称他有一个与其品味相称的纯粹的灵魂。

赞美光环的背后是阴暗的嫉妒，这不是理所当然的事情吗，只是从来没有人像JD这样，毫无掩饰的表现出来，一面肯定着Kurt的才华，另一面又用他惯有的嘴脸『友善』的提醒Kurt：不要太得意忘形了。

Kurt自始自终保持着谦虚和微笑的模样，他明白这个人是不能随便得罪的，毕竟就连Isabella都在活动开场之前打来电话，告诉他不管发生什么，在你能够忍耐的范围之内，忍下去，如果让JD欣赏你，成为你的后盾，在时尚界你就会少掉很多麻烦了。

他并不恐惧那些麻烦，然而倘若因为自己的缘故而给身边的朋友们，Isabella、Melissa和那些总是和他一起努力、进步、战斗的同事们惹麻烦的话，Kurt的选择只有一个。

JD又说了一会儿话，期间完全不给任何人插嘴的机会，直到他大概是觉得口干舌燥了，才从桌上随手拿起一杯酒，一饮而尽。

“接下来的活动，希望你们能喜欢和享受到其中的乐趣， **毕竟今晚是我的生日** **Party** **。** ”他转过身准备离去了，却又突然回头，暧昧的一笑，“对了，别忘了你们在进来时拿到的那个神秘小东西，祝你们 **好运** 。”

让人无法不去介意的不舒服的感觉始终缠绕在几个人的心头，重新回到座位上之后不久，舞台的灯光就变了样，原来不知道在什么时候，舞台已经消失了，或者说，被人用相当迅速的动作撤走了——应该是在JD不停说话的时候。

在所有人的注视中，拿着话筒宣布另一场Party即将开始的是之前陪伴在JD身边的美男子，他的手里有一个东西，仔细看就会发现刚才JD用神秘的口吻提到的『小东西』，包括Kurt和Melissa，来这里参加活动的所有人都以自己的意志从透明的大球中摸出了一个小球。

“现在，就请打开你们手上的球。不要硬扳，先撕开那张字条，你会摸到一个很小的凸起，按一下之后再转开。”

男人的话音刚落，在场的人就陆续打开了黑球。在Kurt打开之前，Adam已经取出了放在里面唯一一样东西，“又是字条？”他看了同桌的另外三位男士一眼，谨慎也好奇的打开了那张被折叠成迷你方形的白色字条。

“15？”

被拆开的纸条上只有如此简单的一个数字，从这两个数字上完全摸索不出究竟代表着什么。其他人跟着转开了各自手里的球，果然里面是一模一样的，被折起来的字条，要说有什么不同的话，那就是字条上的数字以及颜色了。

Adam是绿色的15号，Kurt是金色的27号，Blaine是粉色的25号，Neal和Melissa以及她的男友也是不同色的数字，分散在其他桌的Kurt和Melissa的同事也拿着同样的字条来到了他们身边。

所有人都对这个极其简单却又蕴含着令人不安信息的数字一头雾水，Blaine靠近了Kurt，悄悄地问着他，你想离开还是留下？Kurt盯着坐在那边的Neal一眼，对着Blaine反问道：你呢。

其实他想说的是，你们两人接下来还有约会的话，就先走吧。Kurt确实想要离开，但就在刚才不停被JD『赏识』的那几分钟里，他猛然领悟到这是对方的一种暗示，以这样的形式强硬的『希望』他留在这里，继续第二场Party，这绝不是好事。

至少Kurt感觉不到兴奋了，那些情绪都留在了舞台上。这本该是点到为止的一个夜晚，但现在看来， **夜晚** 才刚开始。

Adam看出了男友的犹豫和顾虑，他拍了拍Kurt的肩膀，露出了一个Kurt和Blaine都熟悉的沉稳、能给予人安心感的笑容，“别担心，说不定这会是一个精彩的后续。”

“那是你不了解Jones Derrick Hanks。”Melissa不带情绪的陈述着这个圈子大家都知道的事实：“你以为那个男人是自愿从人们眼前消失的吗？喔得了吧，天真的博士。”

“Melissa。”Kurt瞪了他的异性好友一眼，事实上，圈子里那些黑黑白白复杂混乱的事情，他几乎不会对Adam提起，反而会偶尔对Blaine抱怨一些人事物。所以Adam那么说的时候，Blaine的脸上是和Kurt同样复杂的表情。

“Kurt，It’s ok。Melissa，请继续说。”

表情从冷峻变为冷笑的女性耸了耸眉毛，举起手上那张字条，视线就凝视在那上面：“那个人有多天才，品性就有多恶劣，他可以设计出让人为之惊叹的衣服，也可以让人想要买凶杀人，至于他做过哪些事情，你要是有兴趣现在就可以上网搜索他的名字，谷歌能列出几万条让你看个够。而他这次搞得这种把戏，对他自己来说，是真的 **精彩** ，但对别人来说，谁知道会不会是一场灾难。”

Adam一时陷入了沉默之中，Kurt依然对着Melissa投去了埋怨的眼神。

“咳。”

打破这尴尬局面的正是从方才开始就没有说话的Blaine。

“总之，Kurt你决定留下来的话，那我……”他突然像是意识到什么似的，看向了Neal，而对方则回给他一个大方的笑容，“其实我也很好奇接下来会发生什么。”Blaine松了口气，Neal在他心里的好感又增加了几分。

Kurt无奈地叹了口气，默默地握紧了手里的字条。

 

 

神秘的答案很快就揭晓了。当服务生们有序的安排着还留在别墅里的客人们依次进入十个从外面看不到一点东西的黑色幕帘后，在后面等待的人不久就听到那边传来的各种声音，有人大叫“不可能！”，有人则直接从帘幕后面气愤的冲出来。

几分钟之后，Adam和Blaine、Neal、Kurt同时走进了不同的幕帘，当他们把字条递给在那里等候着的美女侍应，感觉短暂又漫长的一分钟过去了，每个人打开了美女交给他们的袋子——

Kurt倒吸了一口气。从以前起，他就不喜欢说那些粗俗的词语，可这一次却毫不犹豫的脱口而出了。

“Son of a bitch。”

他身边的美女听到这句话，不掩饰的笑出了声，接着就告诉他，如果他想把 **这个** 告诉别人是没问题的，但Hanks先生希望大家能玩的 **愉快** 所以可以的话请保持神~秘~感~

Kurt有一种把手里的东西丢到冲着自己投来甜笑眼睛里却写满了同情和欢乐的女孩的脸上的冲动。

“对了，如果您需要修改尺寸，请跟我来……”

“不用了。”

就连如此简单的一句话，Kurt都说的无比烦躁，他拿着大且黑，足以把里面的东西彻底遮挡住的袋子离开了密室，回到了朋友们的身边。

所有人都面面相觑，大家都知道是怎么回事了，因为每个人的手里都拿着同样的黑袋子。Melissa首先靠近了Kurt，不由分说就拉开了他的袋子，在接下来的几秒钟里，她的脸孔始终是僵硬的。

“……Oh my GOD。Kurt，我、我不知道该说什么了。我以为自己很糟糕了……JD那个混球，祝福他这辈子再也画不出任何设计图，一画图手就发抖腿就抽筋，肚子痛的满地滚。”

在别人还不知道发生了什么之前，Kurt就被Melissa的话逗乐了，他也拉开了对方的袋子，惊讶很快就变成了窃笑：“我记得你说过这辈子都不会穿这个……”他的眼睛暧昧的瞥向Melissa的男友。

“我是不会穿给男友或者老公之外的男人看！不过这次也是展现我好身材的机会。但是你的……”

Melissa的话因为Kurt的苦笑而吞了回去。Blaine和Adam有默契的彼此看了一眼，Kurt知道他们想要说什么，低着头不让任何人看到自己的表情，数秒钟之后，他重重地吸了一口气，从袋子里拿出了那张写的金色的25号的字条带给他的 **东西** 。

所有人都倒吸了一口气。那是Kurt今天带来走秀的服装之一，是女装。

“那么，我能知道你们袋子里的东西了吗？”他苦涩的把那衣服小心翼翼的塞回去，察觉到的时候，Blaine已经走到了他的身边，而Adam则在他的另一侧。

“海盗风的衣服。”

“吸血鬼。”

Melissa拿到的是性感兔女郎的衣服，Neal是某部日本动漫中某个角色的Cosplay服，就连其他几个人拿到的也是至少看起来不那么令人难受的衣服，顺便说一句，袋子里就连配套的假发和首饰都准备好了。

“也就是说，我的运气最差，是吗？”Kurt不得不这样想，也许真的是因为自己太过得意忘形了，所以上帝用这种方法来告诫他、惩罚他——等等、他还没决定是否穿着这身去参加刚才被告知的——化妆舞会。

对，第二场Party是化妆舞会，每个人都会穿着得到的衣服、戴上假发和面具，去参加这一场好笑的，只是为了一个人的开心而存在的Party。

“你可以选择离开，Kurt，我们和你一起走。”Adam搂住了恋人，从他手里拿过袋子，放到了一旁：“我不知道那个JD是怎样厉害的一个人物，但我已经明白了人们为什么这么讨厌他，我知道你还是不是最糟糕的，有人被要求只穿着内裤戴着面具，还有人抽到了更奇怪更不堪入目的衣服……我是说，你看，这场化妆舞会没有任何意义，只是为了让一个人高兴而侮辱了其他人。你的作品不能在这种场合……”他想说糟蹋，但那绝不是合适的词汇，于是立刻改口：“不该用在这种场合，用来羞辱你。”

**羞辱。**

Kurt很久没有想起这个词了。上一回觉得被羞辱还是在Melissa的前夫冲到办公室，用莫须有的罪名把两人离婚的主因强加在自己身上，那个只有设计的眼光是正常且富有天赋的人渣对着Kurt说出了许多侮辱性的话语，甚至讽刺他和那些时尚界的大佬们有肉体交易才能一步登天。

Melissa把一杯温热的咖啡泼到了前夫的脸上，然后勒令警卫把这个愚蠢可笑令人作呕的男人赶出大楼，永远不许他出现在这里。

Kurt并没有很生气，因为他已经经历了太多的事情，在纽约这个地方，任何事情都可能发生，好事、坏事，正如Blaine所说的，他经历了许许多多，更何况还有在家乡时的那些过往。

被泼雪泥，被丢到垃圾桶里，被推到衣柜上，被不敢承认自己性向只能用欺负他来逃避现实的深柜暴徒强吻，被迫转学……还有被纽戏拒绝。这些，都是Kurt生活中的脚印，就连来到纽约之后，一开始也没有好事发生。

比如说，他的初夜差点被人生第一个男友卖给一个早就看上他却总被拒绝的混球，那时候如果不是Adam及时出现，后果不堪设想。

Kurt的胸膛有节奏的起伏着，脑海中闪过的片段式的记忆让他再一次默默地思考着『羞辱』这两个字，他的目光放在袋子上，袋中的衣服露出了一个角，那是他设计的衣服，他的作品，他的心血，那件衣服的灵感来自于他第一次在道尔顿见到Blaine，在林莺的教室里，Blaine和林莺们放纵、投入、欢快地唱着《Teenage Dream》，在那之后，Blaine请他喝了一杯咖啡，对他说了一些话。

那是两人的起点，亦是Kurt获得勇气的开始，他怎么可能忘记那上百封的短信。

Kurt不知道自己为什么要在这个时候看向Blaine，那个他从来没有否认过是自己生命中最重要的人其中之一的男人，他一时解读不出那双蜜色的眼睛正诉说着什么，两人彼此凝视着。

然后他发现身边所有人都望着自己，Adam就站在他的身边，温柔地这样说道：“宝贝，我们回家吧，我们可以让这个夜晚美好起来。”他的男朋友像过去那样，伸出了手，Kurt只要回握住那只手，一切就都结束了。

他和Adam可以回到两人温暖的家，或者在回家之前去看一场浪漫的电影，一边吃着爆米花一边为片中的情节和台词而感动而有所念想，他们可以在回家的路上讨论着片中的台词，争论女主角更爱男一号还是男二号，辩论那样的结局是否完美，最后在打开房门之后，以热吻开始真正的夜晚。

“Kurt？”Adam发出了疑惑。

“NO。”

Kurt还是伸出了手。

他伸出了自己的双手，暖暖的握住了男友的手，眼神与口吻都是那么的坚定，“我不走，我要留下来，我会亲自改动这件衣服，我也会替你们的衣服做一些小小的改动。”他握紧了Adam的手，拉近了彼此间的距离，“我们抽到的还不是最糟糕的，不是吗？”

“Oh，boy。你真的是——”Melissa凑了过去，从一旁抱住Kurt的脖子，对准他的嘴唇用力亲了下去，她才不管旁边是Kurt的男友还是她自己的男朋友呢！想做就做，这就是Melissa Taylor的个性，“你果然是最棒的，Kurt，如果我是男人一定会爱上你也一定会不择手段让你爱上我。”

“这么说就太伤我的自尊了。”Melissa的男朋友果然看不下去了，跨出了一步从Kurt的身边拉回了自己的女朋友，“看来我只有继续努力，让你看到更好的我才行，毕竟你还没答应我的求婚，不过我可不会轻易放弃。”

浮现在Melissa脸上的笑容，大而甜蜜，“如果你能像Adam对Kurt那样，向我求三次婚，也许在第四次的时候我会答应喔~”

Kurt尴尬的皱了皱鼻子，他有一种Melissa是故意提到这些事的感觉。不过当下，他得在接下来的一个小时里，改完所有人的衣服，让大家真正愉悦的进入下一场Party。

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

这章没有大修，感觉结尾写的有点仓促和偷懒，等I写完了我会一章章修改的。

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

十几分钟后，当服务生来敲门，除了Kurt之外，其他人都穿上了不管是幸运还是不幸而抽中的那些衣服，Melissa和Susan留在了房间里，其他人则戴上各种不同的面具陆续走出了房间。

Blaine接过Kurt递来的金边黑色面具，面色沉重的看着一脸疲惫的好友，Kurt的脸色苍白，整个人看上去不止一点糟糕，他揉了揉眉间，正问着Melissa是否有糖果一类的东西。

“我有，巧克力行吗？”Blaine指了指被整齐的放在床上的西装，Melissa反应很快，立刻就从那的口袋里掏出了两粒交给了她的上司。

“草莓和榛子口味？Anderson，你真是居家旅游必备的好伙伴。”Kurt有些佩服自己，如此疲惫不堪的时刻还有心情开玩笑，他剥开糖纸把巧克力丢进了嘴里，高雅奢侈的甜味顷刻间充满了他的口腔，不管糖份是否真的有消除疲劳的作用但他多少觉得心情舒畅了一些，把第二颗塞进口中之后，Kurt终于展露了笑容。

“这是之前那场party上的零食，我猜你可能会需要所以就拿了几颗……Kurt？”Blaine的声音变得低沉了，因为Kurt正出人意料的对着他的胸前伸出了手。

“头巾歪了。”Kurt的手在Blaine的头巾上停留了片刻，他专注的重新整理着那块白色的东西，“对了，我似乎忘了说？Neal很帅，看上去也不是个混蛋，但愿你这次能维持一个长久的关系。”

“我们……我……我和他只是在约会。”Kurt并没有发现，Blaine自始至终都盯着他的眼睛，没有挪开过一下。

“我是在祝福你。好了，神秘帅气的吸血鬼王子，用你的尖牙和魅力去捕获那些男男女女的心吧。记得别留下齿印，现代的猎人都会用DNA来跟踪和追击了。”

听到他这些话，被逗乐的反而是一旁替Kurt接下来要做的事情做着准备的两位女助手。

Blaine轻柔地叹了口气，他深褐色的眼睛里写着浓烈的担忧，然而作为朋友来说，有些话就只能放在心里，他珍惜和Kurt共同拥有的一切，也不想毁了和Adam的友情，于是话到了嘴边，“那我能说期待一下你的惊艳登场吗？”

“别，我讨厌这个玩笑，就让我们把今天当成提早到来的万圣节party吧。Blaine，你该出去了，拜托你们先去会场可以吗？我可不想在你们那些……总之，我不想被你们当成奇怪的东西来看待。”

“你知道我们不会。”

“是的我知道，但是我仍然会觉得不舒服。”Kurt用力地吐出了盘踞在胸口上的一口郁气，这只是其中的一口，谁知道接下来会发生些什么，一想到各种可能性，他的心情就变得更加沉重。他把Blaine推到了外面，Adam问着他还好吗？他点了点头，搂过男友的脖子，在对方的嘴唇上轻轻印下一个吻。

“我们回见了，但愿大家都能轻松地度过这个夜晚。”

Kurt向着所有人送上了最基本的祝福，目送着穿着各种奇装异服戴上各式面具的男士和女士们一同走向前方，他感到手心有一些发热和湿润，知道那里正在出汗。

关上门，他伸展了几下双臂，三次深呼吸之后，Kurt看向面前的两位女性。

“姑娘们，让我们开始吧。”

 

 

不出所料，出现在party会场里的男男女女们每一个人都身着各种不同风格、完全就是化妆舞会、万圣节气氛的衣服，但与后者不同的是，每个人的脸上都戴着面具，有些是只遮住了眼部，有些则是整张面具。

Blaine感到周围的空气是如此的凝重，因为眼前那些打扮，不是只有美丽或者豪华，有一些是恰恰相反——比如说大概十几米之外的那位女性，穿着的是一眼看过去会让人误以为她浑身赤裸的肉色紧身衣，就连女性的三点都刻画的……他摇着头扭开了视线。愿意在大庭广众之下穿上这种不堪入目的服装，不能说对方恬不知耻，只不过是每个人的想法不同，否则怎么可能在现场的人比第一场party少了一半呢。

有人选择，与其说是尊严不如说是不被羞辱，而有的人则作出了截然不同的选择。

对Blaine而言，他觉得每一种选择都是值得尊重的，毕竟给大家难堪、搞出在几乎所有人看来都像是一场可笑闹剧的，是鼎鼎大名的那个人。

在之前的一个小时里，Melissa秉持八卦要大家一起共享的原则，持续不断地爆出了Jones Derrick Hanks的丑闻和恶劣行径。

听到后来，Blaine宁愿去外面借个火抽根烟（当然这是胡说八道因为他根本不会抽烟）也不想再听到关于那个男人的任何一件事了。

几个人躲在会场的角落里，他们很有共识的都不想让自己显得太高调，而今天的主角JD则穿着一身极其华丽令人不禁怀疑他到底花了多少钱多少时间去制作的一套衣服，他没有戴面具，却化了妆，听说他有时会把自己打扮成女人，比如现在，浓妆艳抹，双手也涂上了鲜艳的甲油，一登场就成为了众人的焦点。

Blaine看了一眼，快速收回了目光，他的心思依然在尚未出现的Kurt那里，不过就在这个时候，他看到一个兔女郎打扮戴着蕾丝眼罩面具的女人朝着他们走了过来，是Melissa，她的衣着贴身性感，完美的呈现出了她妙曼的身材，她几步就走到了男友的面前，露出妩媚的笑容。

Blaine顿时感到喉咙干涩了起来，因为他看到了Kurt，而他也知道身边的Adam一定也是同样的心情，因为就连Neal都发出了“OH MY GOD”的低呼。

Kurt戴着的面具既不是全脸式也不是Blaine的眼罩式，而是类似《歌剧魅影》中那样的露出一部分自己的脸，但与之不同的是，仅仅是露出了右半边脸的一小部分。拥有女性『特征』的面具加上袋子中原本就附带的那头假发，不仔细看根本认不出那是Kurt。

再看他的衣服，被改动的与原来的模样相似却又有着较明显的区别。在舞台上被女模特儿穿在身上展示的是一件飘逸的长裙，可现在呈现在大家面前的却是连体裙裤，Kurt比起女性较为明显的肌肉在这样的改动之后被完美的遮挡掉了，他的脖子上系着一条围巾，那是改动几件衣服多出来的布料拼凑成的，Blaine甚至不知道他和手下的女孩们是如何完成这看似复杂而繁重的工作的。

Kurt看起来……美极了。

“极其出色，简直完美。”

不知道谁说了这一句，是Melissa？还是另一个Kurt的下属？又或者是其他人？Blaine的思绪和他的眼神一样，分不出一丁点的心思和注意力给眼前『 **这个人** 』之外的其他人事物，他听到Neal在和自己说话，说什么？无暇思考。

“抱歉，我有点走神，大概是累了。”在注意到自己的失态之后，Blaine立刻就对身边的男子道了歉，没有人意识到他那声『Sorry』的对象不止是Neal。

Adam快步走了过去，那边的Kurt则因为鞋的缘故走得极不舒服（Melissa不知道从哪里为他找来了一双大码圆头平跟皮鞋，总之让他整体看起来像极了女性），看到男友主动走过来搀扶，表情显而易见由紧张转为了放心。

Adam搂着Kurt的腰，凑近他的耳边说了什么，面具遮住了Kurt的表情但仍能通过眼睛看出他在面具下正露出笑容。

两人走到了Blaine和Neal的面前，其他人早就步入了舞池。当音乐响起的时候，人的本能就是想要去舞动一番。不管怎么说，目前还没发生什么糟糕的事情，那就卸下负担，享受一时吧。

“嘿。”面具下发出了声音。Blaine目不转睛地盯着眼前这双唯一能看到真实的眼睛，“这让我想起了你高二时的舞会。”

“真讨厌，我想到的也是那一次。”所以这一回他依然选择了与上回同样的，直面迎击，他才不会输给妄想嘲笑自己、嘲笑所有人的那个男人呢——即使这个男人在某种程度上是自己崇拜的偶像。

“我可以知道你们在说什么吗？”Neal的声音插了进来，他的眼睛很快扫过Kurt和Adam，最后定格在了Blaine的脸上。

“那是……如果Kurt不介意的话，我想我可以晚些告诉你。 **只有我们两人的时候。** ”

Blaine向Kurt投去了询问的眼神，他看不到藏在面具下的Kurt的表情，从这个让人惊艳的男人登场起，他的目光始终注视着那双蓝色的眼睛，就算Adam在Kurt的身边，Blaine仍有些难以自控。

衣服、打扮、面具，这些都是犹如皮囊那般的身外之物，唯一使得Blaine无法抛开私欲，无法无视的只有Kurt的双眼，正因为所有的东西都『不见』了，所以他能看到的，仅仅是那扇心灵的窗口。

Blaine正在努力压抑自己的情绪和情感，他往Neal那边靠近了一些，希望缩短的距离让两人看起来更亲密，而说出口的话亦是话中有话。

“当然，那不是一件丢人的、令人难以启齿的事情，和现在这样比起来，那次舞会都是小意思了。”Kurt的声音透出了他的认可和大方，他的身体和Adam紧密地贴合在一起，把一部分力量交给他人对难受着的双脚来说是一种近似解脱的恩赐，而且看着Blaine和Neal，他就想这么做。

十几分钟之后，Kurt做出了一个决定：脱掉鞋子。

除了几个人之外，几乎所有人都忘了身上所穿着的各式不同奇形怪状的衣服，也没人在意这第二场舞会最初看起来就像是JD为了侮辱所有人而举办的，大家都因为神秘的衣裳和面具而变得奇异的亢奋起来，就连Melissa也在和男友跳过两支舞之后，兴奋的把Blaine和Neal拉到了舞池里。

Adam说他没兴趣，只想陪着Kurt，但Kurt可不想扫了大家的兴致，于是他盯着脚上的鞋子半晌之后，干脆的踹开了它们并且就连袜子都脱掉了。他要和男友在舞池里尽情的跳舞，赤着脚。

“Kurt，这样你会感冒的。”Adam皱了皱眉头，从不远处捡回了袜子，准备替Kurt穿上。他开始后悔刚才不该给Kurt那杯酒，他以为会是一杯低度酒，现在想来说不定里面放了什么不该放的东西，因为每一个人都异样的兴奋，这简直就像是……一场狂欢。

最匪夷所思的是，至始至终，舞会的主角仅仅是坐在一边的角落里，除了身着的华丽衣服之外，JD什么都没做，大家也彷佛早就遗忘了那个人的存在，只是尽情地投入在酒光灯影之中。

“可我觉得赤脚更配现在这身打扮。”

有时候Kurt就是这样，他会任性的耍一些小脾气，但对象不同，结局也就不相同。

这时候的Adam是没有笑容的，他严肃地看着Kurt，知道和他说不通道理，通常他就干脆去做自己想做的事情了，比如说直接抓起Kurt的脚，强硬又温柔的给他穿上袜子。“现在我们可以去跳舞了，你甚至可以用力踩我的脚，或者直接踩在我的脚上，让我们跳一支连体舞怎么样？”

这个提议看来是打动了Kurt的心，几秒钟前他还因为男友的强硬态度而扭头不看对方，就在听到『连体舞』这个新鲜的名词之后，脸孔（正确的说是面具）转了回来，Adam向后退了一大步，他跟着站了起来，两人来到人头涌动的舞池之中，Kurt的脚小心翼翼地踏在了Adam的皮鞋上。

Kurt没有女性那样柔软纤细的身材，这些年坚持锻炼的成果令他的身体不再像高中时的瘦小，他的身高已经超过180CM了，体型也与一般男性相仿，是一个真正的成年男子了。

但Adam始终比他高、比他结实，也比他更有力量，所以对于两人现在这副模样，倒也算从容，他的双手都搂在Kurt的腰上，而Kurt则搂住了他的脖子，两人的身体紧密相连，Kurt靠在Adam的肩头，尽量放松自己的身体，双腿随着男友的脚步而动作——这难道不是一件很浪漫的事情吗？

美妙的音乐在众人之间流淌着，每一对跳着舞的情侣、非情侣都在尽情的享受每一刻，Kurt和Adam、Melissa和她的男朋友，Susan和她的妻子，还有Blaine……他希望也努力着让自己的注意力都放到眼前的帅哥身上。Neal是个如果以成绩来说，至少可以拿到B+的男人，过去几次与他的接触也是好感倍增，所以他才会邀请他一同出席这个活动。

然而这一整晚，Blaine的心思都给了另一个人，这是近年来较少发生的特殊情况，毕竟在Adam和Kurt确定关系的前几年，他总是无意识的将所有的注意力都给了他最好的朋友，即便是在Adam在场的情况下，他依然无法很好的控制自己的视线，所以那时候——有时候，Adam会刻意的对Kurt做些什么——用来宣布所有权。

Blaine对Kurt对Adam都怀有一份愧疚，但是他从来不会说出口，因为一旦将它们变成语言就会打破原本平和美好、没有伤害到任何人的局面，他有无数次可以给Kurt一个机会甚至更多的机会做选择，只是那样真的好吗？

这个问题不需要答案，爱不是只有一种形式，他懂，他明白Kurt也懂。况且他并没有把自己囚禁在名为Kurt的牢笼中，他会接受别人，会去爱别人，只不过有时候——在那些不经意间，Blaine会一次又一次的发现到： **有什么不对劲** 。

Neal跳着跳着靠近了Blaine，这不是他俩第一次亲密接触，在上一回约会之后，Neal就试探性的吻了Blaine，感觉良好，甚至有想要继续的冲动。

然而这一回，Blaine的身体却比他的大脑更快的做出了反应。他感觉到有人靠了过来，就在他用眼角瞥向不远处的那对恋人时，Neal靠近的身体挡住了他的视线，“有个问题我很好奇，虽然我觉得答案已经很明显了。”

“我有预感这是一个我回答不了的问题。”Blaine收回了视线，微笑的回应着。

“好吧，它其实不算是个问题：我正在思考有没有能力把你的心从Kurt那里拉到我这里。”他又靠近了一些，手臂搭在了Blaine的双肩上，两人的距离极近，都能闻到对方的气息了。

Blaine先是愣了一下，随后脸上的表情转化为苦笑，“我想你有些误会了，我对你和我对他，这两者不能混为一谈，不过首先要申明的是，我并没有把你当作一个替代品，可如果伤害到你的话，我真的很抱歉。”

“不，没有那回事，你没有伤害到我，我只是想确定，接下来我们会怎么发展。”

Neal的气息喷在Blaine的脸上，带着一丝挑逗，一丝质疑。

“我们——”

Blaine正在快速的思考该如何接下来对方抛来的这个球，就在这个时候，他听到了一声大吼着的“Shit！”，Neal也听到了，本能的转过身去，映入两人眼里的，首先是Adam的背影，然后是一个男人，Blaine还记得他是之前在走秀台上展示作品的三位设计师之一。

男人的手里拿着什么。Blaine好奇的眯起了眼睛，他看到了一个浅金色的面具，那是……Kurt一直戴着的面具。此时此刻出现在男人的手中，也就意味着……

Blaine不假思索的推开了挡在前面的Neal。就在这个动作之后，他立刻停下了动作，面露歉意的盯着一脸遗憾的Neal，“抱歉，我不是故意的，但我必须得过去看看。”

“我明白，我们一起过去吧。”Neal的口吻听起来有些不以为意，他耸耸肩膀，推了推Blaine，示意他不用在意刚才的事情，Blaine的注意力早就飞到了那边，他跨着大步以最快的速度拨开人群走过去，呈现在眼前的情景在一瞬间让他忘记了呼吸。

这不是一副很糟糕的画面，也没有很吓人的情景：拿着面具的男人咧开嘴露出白色的牙齿，狂妄的笑容令人反感；Blaine看不到Adam的表情，因为他背对着他；Blaine的视线在男人的脸上停留了0.01秒之后立刻就本能的寻找起了Kurt，然后他看到戴着假发、穿着女装，脚上没有穿鞋、脸上也没有戴面具的Kurt，他最好的朋友，那双写满了灵与纯，即使随着年龄的增长亦没有丢失最重要本质的蓝眼睛，死死地瞪着，浮现出愤怒的火光。Kurt漂亮的脸上紧绷到任何一个人都能轻易地看出他的愤慨，上一回见到这样的Kurt还是好几年前。

那是、Blaine为了替几乎被所有朋友公认为『必须立刻和他分手！』的男友辩解其混球行为，而和Kurt发生争论时的事情了。Kurt非常非常生气，和Blaine大吵了一顿，那时Blaine所见到的Kurt的表情与现在如出一辙。

“What were you thinking。”Kurt极力压抑怒意。是，他极其愤怒，简直到了怒不可遏的地步，但如果在所有人的面前作出不礼貌的行为，那不就和这个无可救药的男人同样令人不齿了吗？所以他的脑海中有一个声音不停地提醒着：冷静，你能处理好这一切。

Kurt并没有意识到，自己的手正紧紧地握成拳头，且越捏越紧，他也因为所有的注意力都给了那个无耻的男人所以没有发现到Blaine的目光放在了自己攥成拳头的手上。

相比Kurt的自制，Melissa更激动和暴怒，她几乎要把手里的蕾丝面具捏的变型了，要不是男友拉着，恐怕已经冲到前夫的面前做些什么了，“You asshole！你这个变态，有什么不满冲着我来！不要对无辜的人乱来！”

“无辜的人？”那男人的哈哈大笑继而变成了冷笑，他晃了晃手里的面具，对着Kurt投去了鄙夷的眼神，“他无辜？如果不是他，你会和我离婚？不是他，我的作品会被《VANE》（注：这是一本虚构的时尚杂志，在故事的背景中是时尚界的新宠，有着较高的权威性）批判的一文不值？说我的才华不如他，说我江郎才尽了！你知道就在刚才，JD对我说什么吗？他说我的才华还不及这个娘娘腔的一半！you son of a bitch!”

男人吼出了这番话，他的另一只手里拿着一瓶酒，瞪大了双眼，仔细看就会发现他的瞳孔放大了，再观察会看到他额头渗出的汗水。Melissa一怔，“Matthew，你居然——”后面的话她没有说出口，这里毕竟是公开场合，就算是前夫，是她反感厌恶的男人，她也不能随便用一些猜测来破坏对方的名誉。

在这个圈子乃至其他看似光鲜亮丽的圈子里，这是很常见的一件事，但两人还是夫妻时，她知道这个男人并没有碰过那些东西，换句话说，是在两人离婚之后，她的前夫才堕落的——虽说在离婚前，他就不是个好东西可是尚不至于如此不堪。

那男人睇了Melissa一眼，注意力又重新投回了Kurt身上，他丢掉了手上的面具，一脚踩在上面，用力蹂躏了几下，又往上面吐了一口口水。Adam已经站到了Kurt的前面，一副保护者的姿态对峙着看起来快要陷入疯狂状态的男人。

Blaine看出端倪了。

这个名叫Matthew的男人是Melissa的前夫，他听Kurt提到过几次这个名字。这个男人喝多了酒，用了一些糟糕的东西，也许是兴奋剂一类的东西，更可能是毒品，他把自己所遭遇的不幸都责怪到了Kurt身上，仇视他，憎恶着他。

周围渐渐喧哗了起来，人们因为这出闹剧而涌出了亢奋的情绪（又或者是因为JD真的在酒水饮料中加入了一些什么东西），有人吹起了口哨，有人嘻嘻哈哈，还有恐同人士在人群中大声重复着Matthew那句『娘娘腔』，显然是为了侮辱Kurt。

可以说是造成这个不堪局面的元凶，Jones Derrick Hanks并没有出现，制止正在发生的这一切。

用了兴奋剂又喝醉了酒，让Matthew狂躁起来，他不停地给自己灌酒，直到酒瓶空了还没放下，他嘴里说着不堪入耳的词句，是旁人听了都觉得过于低俗下流的话，Kurt的身体因为生气而颤抖起来，他强忍住推开Adam的冲动。他从来不知道自己原来有这么强悍的耐力，竟然可以忍住想要杀人的欲望，唯一干的一件事就是双手用力握紧男友的手臂。

连个性强悍的Melissa都气的咬牙切齿，她可不像Kurt，再生气也不会对别人动手，当她抬起脚拿起一只皮鞋准备对着前夫砸过去时，有一个人比她更快一步干了一件事。

Blaine对着Matthew泼去了一杯水——他从来没有干过这件事。 **从来。没有。**

“希望这杯水能让你冷静下来。请你收回所有说出口的话，并且立刻向Kurt道歉，立刻。”

说着这句话的Blaine没有一丝笑容，也没有愠怒的感觉，他抬头挺胸，目光直视着比自己高大威武许多的男人，表情平静，眼神却是冷冽的令人胆寒。

没有人能侮辱Kurt，没有人。

被泼了一脸冷水的男人起先一愣，旋即嘴角抽搐了几下，“你是什么东西？喔！我知道了，你就是那个娘娘腔同性恋的男人吧，一对杂种，滚回你们的狗窝去互操屁眼！”他叫嚣着，嚣张的大笑着，甚至敲碎了手里的啤酒瓶，在众人的惊呼声中对着Blaine亮着危险的尖角。

“Blaine！”

Kurt的理智在这一刻全数崩溃消失了，他的身体被Adam阻挡着，他亲眼看着Blaine赤手空拳对上握有凶器，已经毫无理智可言的Matthew，看着他最重要的、最亲密的好朋友一拳就把那个无药可救的男人击倒在地，看着他蹲下，一手拎起男人的衣领，另一手紧握的拳头以飞快的速度挥向那个一脸痛苦的男人，却在那人的鼻梁上停下了动作。

Kurt想起来一件事，他遗忘了很久的事：Blaine学过拳击，他甚至开创了道尔顿的拳击社。

“我不会说第三次。收回你刚才所有的话，每一句话，然后，向Kurt道歉。NOW。”

这句话Blaine说的抑扬顿挫，他要让被自己打倒的男人听清楚每一个字，也要让那些在他说着侮辱性话语的时候哈哈大笑的人听得清楚真切。

难堪的横躺在地上的男人冷哼了一声，一脸的不情愿，直到感觉到领口的收紧，呼吸变得困难起来，而且他在Blaine的眼睛里看到的光芒是那么的可怕，彷佛下一秒拳头就会落下来，狠狠地砸在他的脸上，打碎他的鼻梁和牙齿，让他痛不欲生。

他知道自己输了，在这么多人面前，他输给了一个同性恋，不，重要的是，他输给了自己，是自己给自己难堪，在这么多人面前，在前妻面前，他彻彻底底的成了败家犬。

“对不起，我收回刚才说的每一句话，每一个字。” Matthew低声咕哝着。Blaine却不会如此轻易放过他：“请说的大声点，而且不要忽略了名字。”

 “对不起。”Matthew咬着嘴唇，用力呼吸了几次之后，他扭过头，面朝左边死死盯着某个角落，“Hummel先生，我收回刚才对你说的每一句话，我衷心的向你道歉。”

Melissa在一边睁大了眼睛捂住嘴，到了后来，她放下手的时候，笑的无比灿烂，甚至用手指擦了擦眼角。

Blaine站了起来，除了与他相识相知的Kurt和Adam之外，所有人都意外着他竟然对Matthew伸出了手，就连躺在地上的Matthew也目瞪口呆，一时之间不知道该如何反应，还是Blaine弯下腰主动握住了他的手，把他从地上拉了起来。

“你这个家伙太奇怪了，到底是什么人。”Matthew稍稍恢复了理智，他戒备的看着Blaine，而在Blaine身后的Adam和Kurt也同样被他收入眼底，他见过Adam，在自己和Melissa的婚礼上，那个说着一口奇怪英音的男人就站在Kurt的身边，Melissa的介绍是：我的老板和他的男朋友。

Adam挡在Kurt的面前，说明两人应该还没分手，那么这个矮个子的男人又是怎么一回事。

“你是Kurt的新男友？”

Blaine没有回答，他找来服务生让对方给Matthew拿一块干净的毛巾过来，周围人见事态发展至此，没了八卦的兴致，纷纷散去，就在这个时候，JD大摇大摆的出现了，他一脸消遣的表情朝着Kurt他们走去，装模作样的问着刚才发生了什么。

“我很抱歉，但是Hanks先生，恐怕我得先走了。”

“那可不行，我还想和你多交流交流呢，我很欣赏你的才华，看你把我的作品改动的多出色，还有你自己的作品也同样令人惊艳，我正在考虑把你拉到我这里……”JD的话还没说完，Kurt就打断了他，他扯掉那头假发，爽快的放到了JD的手上，在那张不加修饰，与过去同样白净精致的脸孔上，有着一个淡泊却坚定的笑容。

“我的才华不会被任何无耻之徒利用，我也不想在一个不尊重人的混球手下做事，如果我就此在时尚圈销声匿迹，我会把这当成一种试炼。希望我们下次见面不会再是这种形式这种场合，我很期待您的新作品，再见。”

说完了这些话，他毅然转身，没有一点顾虑也没有一丝的犹豫，笔直的朝前走去，他才不管今晚之后会发生些什么，他受够了这个糟糕的该死的又有些奇妙感觉的夜晚。

现在他要去换掉这身衣服，结束这个荒唐的夜晚。

 

 

女孩们似乎都很喜欢自己的这身打扮，即使所有人都认为这是一个糟透了的夜晚，也没人想在这个地方多待上一分钟。于是几位女孩并没有脱掉那身衣服而是直接披上了外套，和重要的人大摇大摆的离开了。

用来换衣服的房间里剩下了四位男士，Kurt是必须换回自己原先的西装的，另外三人当然也不是能堂而皇之穿着从山庄回家的打扮，四个人各自替换完着装之后，Kurt在听到Neal问到Blaine接下来要不要去酒吧喝一杯换换情绪的时候，居然主动的提出要和他们一起。

他是该和男友回家洗澡睡觉，一觉醒来又是新的一天，不过他也确实需要另一个环境来冲淡这几个小时所带来的愤慨和郁闷。

还在纽戏就读时，他和Blaine、Rachel经常去的Callbacks（参见4x04）是个好地方，他们经常会在台上放声歌唱，然后一起走回在布鲁克林的简陋公寓。

Adam是纽戏的毕业生，对于那间几乎所有学生都会去的酒吧与那两人同样熟悉，Neal则因三人的对话而好奇起来，于是接下来的行程就此确定。

“Wow~”

“很怀念？”

“非常怀念。”

“我也是。”Blaine笑眯眯的两颗爆米花丢进口中，心情早就被周围的气氛治愈了大半。Neal坐在他的身边。

“你们三人都是纽约戏剧学院毕业的？”他问道，新奇的目光打量着四周，看起来在这个酒吧里的绝大多数客人都洋溢着青春和艺术的气息，而他身边的三个人竟毫无格格不入的突兀感。

“没错，简称纽戏。”Kurt靠在Adam的身边，怀念的、熟悉的氛围让他紧绷了几乎一个晚上的大脑开始慢慢放松下来，他有些困了，再待半小时就可以回家了，来这里就是为了换个心情，一个小时前，他对鼎鼎大名的Jones Derrick Hanks说了一番在他自己看来相当不礼貌的话，却也是他的真心话，说不定明天去上班，Isabella就会告诉他：你被炒了。

“Kurt，你没事吧？”每一次，Blaine都是第一个察觉到异样的人，他猜到是因为今晚的原因，想要安慰Kurt但他的身边有Adam，安慰和安抚还是交给男朋友比较合适，不是吗。他今晚做的够多的了，甚至有些失控——这、太傻了。

所以他不能回答那个混球恐同男人的问题。

“我没事。我就是……有些困了，再坐一会儿就准备走了。”Kurt打了个哈欠，在桌面上支起手臂，拖着下巴，呆滞的望着舞台。

那里没有人表演。

“亲爱的。”他转向Adam，双眼朦胧的看着他：“我想听你唱歌，唱一首我们就回去吧。”

Adam倒不意外Kurt的要求，他欣然的点了点头，准备起身去舞台了。

“我可以一起唱吗？其实我也挺喜欢唱歌的，但是因为我父亲……一些私人原因，我无法走自己想走的路。难得有机会，我可以上台吗？”Neal说这话的时候，双眼放出了光芒，他看向的三个人同时表现出了友好，Adam更是大方的请他先上台，自己紧随其后。

两人选了一首很适合在夜深人静时聆听的歌曲，音乐声响了起来，Neal紧张的握着话筒，缓缓地唱出了第一句。

“之前谢谢你了。”Kurt因为犯困而眯起了眼睛，他的眼皮不停地眨动着，身体无意识的靠向了在他另一边的Blaine，歪着的脑袋就那样自然而然的靠在了好友的肩头。“我都忘了你会拳击，还担心他万一伤害你怎么办。”

“他已经伤害你了，所以我不会原谅他的。”Blaine说道，他的眼睛扫过台上唱着歌的两个人，视线与Adam对上了。

“Blaine，我能问一个问题吗？”

“尽管问。”

“我。”Kurt懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，眼皮终于抵不过沉重的感觉，双眼慢慢地闭合了起来：“对你来说，我是什么。”

What am I mean for you？

Kurt闭着眼睛，手掌拖着下巴，脑袋微微靠在Blaine的肩头上，他的呼吸缓慢平稳，就像是睡着了一样，他听着男友的歌声从不远的地方传来，每一句都像是再一次的告白，提醒着他，我爱你、我爱你。

他不知道自己等了多久，说不定有那么十几、二十秒钟，他真的睡着了。他听不到Blaine的呼吸声一定是因为音乐声太大了。

“Kurt。”

这个最熟悉、曾经喜欢、爱过甚至如今依然爱着的声音叫着他的名字。音乐声渐渐浅出，意味着一首歌的结束。

“你是我最重要的朋友、伙伴、家人。I love you。”

Friend

Fellow

Family

I love you

“Me too。”

Kurt吸了吸鼻子，他感觉到Blaine的手放在了自己的肩上，他睁开眼睛，看到Adam和Neal走下舞台，朝着这边走了过来。

 

 

Blaine知道那件事的时候，心情是平静的，他一个人来到Callbacks，在与钢琴师打过招呼之后，坐到了那架用了不知道多少年的钢琴面前。

漂亮细长的手指有韵律的爱抚着键盘，然后他吸了一口气，唱出了与众不同的《Teenage Dream》。

 

 

在那个不愉快的夜晚过后的第二天早上，Kurt在Adam的怀中苏醒了过来，他的神智被头痛和恍惚纠缠了片刻，眼睛还没有睁开，嘴唇却微微的张开了。

“……”

这么近的距离，Adam竟没有听清楚他再说些什么，“Kurt？”

“I do。”

“……Kurt……？”

“I do。”这一回，Kurt清清楚楚的说出了这两个单词，他依偎在Adam的怀里，又一次传出了沉稳的呼吸声，他感觉到男友的手指正轻轻撩开额前的头发，然后印下了一个温柔的吻。

“Kurt，I love you。”

I

Love

You

“I love you，too。”

Kurt明白，这并不是一句谎言，他不过是做了选择。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Blaine是最后一个知道这件事的，不过他并没有因为『我是你最好的朋友但却最后一个知道这件事』而生气，事实上，他也只比别人晚三天听到这个消息而已——当然，依然改变不了他是最后一个知道『Kurt答应了Adam的求婚』这个消息的事实。

而且至少，他不像远在洛杉矶的Mike和Tina那样是通过Facebook上的公开信息才知道这件事，还是因为Rachel在自己的FB提到：我决定在Kurt&Adam的婚礼上唱一首《The sound of silence》，而且要和Kurt一起唱！唱完再把他亲手交给Adam。J

Blaine已经有好几周没有登录Facebook了，没有特殊的原因，只不过是因为忙碌到没有时间更新，久而久之就把它抛之脑后了。

那是周六的上午，通常他会在十点之前醒来，舒舒服服的洗个热水澡、刮干净胡子、给不羁的自然卷上一些发胶，然后换上一身舒适的便装，去到不远处的家庭餐厅享用一顿美味休闲，能令他好好放松一番的早午餐。

那家餐厅不允许宠物进入，所以Blaine打电话给宠物商店，希望能派一个人在他出门期间带着Lizzie去散步，不幸的是，由于他是临时起意而非预约，对方以人手不够为由婉拒了他，又在打了三通电话都被朋友们用各种理由回绝之后，最后他不得不抱着仅存的希望拨通了Kurt的手机。

“It’s ok，Adam也说过想见见Lizzie，这正好是一个机会。”电话里传来了Kurt轻快愉悦的声音，Blaine隐约还听到了Adam的招呼声和笑声。

这是一个很平常普通的早晨，阳光明媚，咬上一片涂了果酱的面包，喝上一口浓郁提神的咖啡，似乎跟过去的大多数时光并无差别。即使是当Kurt来接Lizzie的时候，他诡异的沉默了近一分钟，然后面带笑容的告诉Blaine：我答应了Adam的求婚。Blaine也没有觉得太阳消失了，面包和咖啡变味了，世界末日来临了。

“Oh……that’s……I just……”说不意外是骗人的，Blaine可不想在这种时刻同时也是在Kurt的面前自欺欺人，虽然在许久，久到也许差不多有一千好几百个日子之前，他就做好了心理准备，然而想象和现实的区别就在于后者无法逃避，尤其是当它以直球的形式迎面投过来，“我是说，我想说，恭喜你们。”

Blaine没有意识到自己的双手缓缓地握住了马克杯，Kurt却没有忽略。他收敛起了笑容，放在腿上的十指交缠在了一起，就像他平时陷入某些情绪时那样，他再一次陷入了沉默，就连『谢谢』如此简单的回答都说不出口。

Lizzie在房间里走来走去，不小心撞到了什么而发出了声响。

“看来我的小女孩着急想出去了。”Blaine站起来走了过去，把Lizzie撞倒的东西扶了起来，回到Kurt面前的时候，他的脸上总算是有了一丝的笑容，“我是说真的，恭喜你们。其实在几年前，我一直认为你和Adam会是我们这些人之中最早结婚的。”『我很高兴』始终在舌根上徘徊，最终又被吞了回去。如果没有看着Kurt的脸，如果只是通过电话、E-mail形式，他可以发挥舞台上的演技，说出违心的话。

“难道说这件事我是第一个知道的人？”

“不，抱歉，你是最后一个。”Kurt眨了眨眼睛，他明白这么做是为了掩饰自己的局促不安，在来的路上他想过各种各样的发展和对话，但是真正面对Blaine了，那些都自动消失了。他吞了口唾液，“Rachel是第一个知道的，我以为她写在Facebook上的内容会让大家都知道这件事，因为几乎所有人都打电话和发信息给我——” **除了你** 。

在这三天里，他过去所有的伙伴们都联络了他，Kurt以为至少Tina或者Sam会把这个消息告诉Blaine，但看来，没有一个人做了那件事——这是上帝的旨意（这只是一种语言习惯，直至今日他仍然不相信上帝的存在），明确的示意他：你必须亲自把这件事告诉Blaine。

“你知道我很久没有登录Facebook了。”

“我知道，你的主页还是一个月前更新的。”Kurt站起身来，Lizzie像是感应到他的想法似的也走向了他，“我们边走边说吧，Sweet Jerry的早午餐还在等着你。不要忘了带上积分卡，没记错的话，你这次可以用1000分换一顿免费的美食或者再加10美元升级成VIP卡。”

“积分卡和VIP卡有什么区别？”Blaine把咖啡杯和盘子放进了水槽里，擦干净双手，拿起了自己的外套，跟在了Kurt和Lizzie的身后。

Kurt看了他一眼，不，是瞪了他一眼。“每次用餐出示VIP卡可以打88折，如果你不需要的话，就把卡借给我，Sweet Jerry最近换厨师了，比以前好吃多了，而且可以送外卖，VIP卡外卖都能用。两公里以内送满15美元免外送费。”

Wow~Blaine眼睛里闪过佩服的光芒，一如他当年感慨着Kurt买下的那些特价名牌。

“任何时候我都佩服你对打折的敏感程度和精准眼光。”Blaine笑着锁上了门，两人一起走下了台阶，Lizzie来到了外面，变得没有耐心起来，她想要向前跑去，Kurt不得不用力拉着绳子。

“拥有你是Adam的幸运。”

这个时刻的阳光有些刺眼，对Kurt对Blaine来说，都是让他们忍不住抬起手臂遮住视线的程度，有微风从某个方向吹过来，拂过两人的脸颊和身躯，是一种很舒服很惬意的感觉，邻居家的两个孩子，哥哥带着妹妹去就近的公园游玩，他们看到Blaine和Kurt的时候，友好的打了招呼。

一切都显得那么美好。

“他很幸运。”Blaine再一次说出了这个词，他稍稍加快了一些脚步，走到了Kurt的身边，与他并肩同行，“这个世界上任何一个拥有你的男人，都是幸运儿。”

“你曾经有机会成为这个幸运儿。”Kurt以为自己说出这句话会是遗憾和责备的心情，事实是，他很平静，阳光和微风，还有牵引着他向前走着的Lizzie，都安抚着他的情绪，直到到达SweetJerry之前，他们还有十分钟可以聊天。

比起待在一个四下无人封闭的空间里，Kurt选择了另一种环境去说些什么，在做出了『选择』之后，他反而变得恐惧起来，害怕和Blaine共处一室，害怕从他那里听到一些等了很久却为时已晚的话。

因为他不想再做一次『选择』，而下一次，必然是极其痛苦的。

所以Kurt是抱着逃避的心情而不愿意将已成的事实告诉Blaine。

“你有很多次机会，Blaine。我们都在道尔顿的时候，我们还在俄亥俄，我们一起在纽戏就读，还有……那些，我的空窗期。”曾经，在和Adam每一次的分手期间，Kurt脑海的某个角落都会产生不合时宜的妄想，可是每一回，他还是和Adam走到了一起。

久而久之，他终于放弃了，而且他的男朋友对他真的很好，很爱他，他还有什么不满足的呢。

Blaine一时之间竟然不知道该如何回答。他惊异的停下了脚步，在原地站了一会儿，而后快步追上了Kurt，他仍然不知道该说什么。

“其实我一直想知道一件事，不过答案已经不重要了。”他得到了答案。那是他第一次也是最后一次说出那句话，Blaine给了他，是不是他想要的都不重要了，重要的是，他得到了答案。

“为什么不重要？”Blaine因为那句『不重要』陷入了莫名的低潮和焦虑情绪中，再加上Kurt刚才说的那些话，使得他急于想要再听到些什么，可以让他的心情不那么糟糕，胸口也不那么沉闷，“Kurt，如果你不给我一个解释，接下来的早午餐恐怕我会食之无味。”

他不想把糟糕的情绪表现出来，于是就用了较为轻松的说法来试探，幸好他成功了，Kurt还是被他的说法逗笑了。

**“因为你已经给了我答案了。”**

Lizzie不知道看到了什么，亢奋的向前跑去，拉动了Kurt跟着她一起跑了起来，Blaine则越走越慢，最终停下了脚步，屹立在那里一动不动。

十秒钟、二十秒钟，又过了一会儿，他蓦地意识到自己居然傻傻的站在原地，这个时候想要追上跑远的Kurt和Lizzie已经是不可能的了，何况他的目的地就在前方，而那一人一狗早就跑到了更远的地方。

他或许有些迟钝，这已经不是一个两个人这样形容过他了，可他并不是愚蠢的笨蛋，Kurt所说的答案，一定是几天前那个莫名又混蛋的Party之夜。

在Callbacks中，Kurt的问题，他的回答。那个瞬间，有什么改变了。那个时候，Blaine似乎是听到了倚靠在自己肩头的Kurt发出的叹息，但那更像是幻听——他告诉自己，是幻听，因为是幻听所以才会让他感觉到肩膀越发的沉重，就和他的心情一样。

那时候的Kurt想要听到的是什么样的答案呢？

**如果、自己、说出了、截然不同的、答案。**

Blaine摇了摇头，暗自嘲笑着自己的愚蠢，木已成舟，他能再做些什么，做了又能改变什么，真的改变了，是一件好事吗？

比起未知的答案，现实才是要面对的。

他最好的最亲密的最重要的朋友，Kurt，在不久之后即将变成别人的丈夫。

Blaine推开SweetJerry的大门，他听着电子门铃的声音，看着服务生忙碌的模样，找了一个安静的角落坐了下来，不管怎样，生活还是要继续，他有两个小时可以慢慢享受这顿早午餐。

然后，晚上再去一次Callback吧，这回就他一个人，喝喝酒，唱唱歌，就像当年，他来到纽约没多久，Kurt第一次把Adam带到他的面前，告诉他『这是我的男朋友。』那时一样。

 

 

钻戒意味着现实，提醒着Kurt一件不可能会忘记也不会忽略和逃避的现实：他现在是Adam的未婚夫了。

好几天之前，他终于给了已经是第三次求婚的男友一个完整、肯定的答案：是的我愿意。这句话更像是婚礼上的誓言。 **不论富贵贫穷、健康或者生病，你都愿意在这个男人的身边，爱着他、陪着他，直到永远吗？是的，我愿意。**

几天之后的此时此刻，Kurt还能清楚的记得那个早晨，Adam的模样。他以为他会很高兴很亢奋，然而Adam却露出了难以用词汇来形容的表情。Kurt觉得男友的脸看起来有一丝悲伤，虽然Adam温柔地笑着，用力搂紧了怀中的恋人，细碎的吻落在Kurt的发间、额头和脸颊上的每一处：我爱你，Kurt，我真的很爱你。

我也是。Kurt闭上眼，享受着来自从这一秒起，成为他未婚夫的男人的宠爱。

那天中午，Kurt就打电话给父亲，告诉了他这件事，Carole又兴奋的立刻把这个消息告诉了Finn和Rachel，之后自然而然的，全员皆知。除了一个人。不过那个人也最终知道了这件事，而且是唯一一个由他面对面亲口告知的。

“亲爱的，你是想教我做派呢还是想继续发呆？”

Kurt的心思被Melissa不耐烦的声音拉回了现实，这才惊觉到自己居然拿着苹果盯着放在另一边的钻戒陷入了沉思之中，那是Adam送给他的订婚戒指，从戴上的那一刻起，只有洗澡的时候才会拿下来，当然像现在这种特殊情况——教Melissa做水果派时，也必须取下。

Melissa的男友生日快到了，对于从来没有做过点心的她来说，要在短时间之内制作完成一个外形和味道都上乘的生日蛋糕，是绝对不可能的，于是她退而求次，决定请在这方面很拿手的上司教她做一个水果派。

“你的派皮做完了吗？让我看看。”Kurt赶紧放下苹果，一眼就看到Melissa薄厚不均的派皮，和他自己做的比起来，简直就是惨不忍睹，但Kurt可不会打击好助理好朋友的积极性，“第一次能做成这样已经很好了，我帮你修整一下，你来切水果吧，记得切得小一点，形状尽量保持一致……最重要的是，不要切到手。”和Melissa认识的这些年，Kurt早就深刻体会到了这位的女性在家事上的无能程度和她出色的工作能力是成正比的。

“甜心，你太小看人了，我至少也给Rob做过晚餐好吗？”Melissa不悦的耸起了眉头，虽然嘴上这么说但她仍然小心翼翼专心致志的的俏皮和切小块，其实她比Kurt更担心会切到自己的手。

我知道，那次你害他第二天请假在家休息。Kurt当然不会把这句话说出口，他开始修整Melissa那可怜的派皮了。

Lizzie自娱自乐的在房子各处窜来窜去，今天又是周日，她的主人依然选择在SweetJerry享受一顿早午餐，所以一大早就把她送来了这里；Lizzie比起Pavarotti年轻也调皮了许多，她喜欢在这个渐渐熟悉起来的地方到处寻宝，有时候是Kurt和Adam的卧室，叼出一只袜子，埋进室外的花圃中，有时候则喜欢把外面捡到的东西放到客厅的沙发上，几乎每一次都在挑战Kurt的忍耐极限。

Adam从楼上走了下来，他昨天有一个推不掉的应酬，Kurt甚至不知道他几点回来的。

“帅哥，早上好，睡醒的话就来吃早餐吧。”Kurt展现给自己未婚夫的是最美好的笑容，他没有察觉到脸颊上沾了一些面粉，Meliisa轻声哼着歌，故意视而不见。

“可以先要一杯咖啡吗？”Adam的头还有些晕乎，他走近Kurt，用手指擦掉了他脸上的白色粉末之后，温柔的印下了一个早安吻。

几分钟后，他拿着咖啡和早餐去客厅了，接下来他还有一个重要的任务，陪着Lizzie玩耍。

“婚礼定在什么时候？提早两周告诉我，我要使出浑身解数，自己设制作一套礼服。哦等等，别告诉我你们下周就要结婚，不给我表现才能的机会我会恨你一辈子的，就算你是我的上司。”Melissa察觉到了Kurt神情中的异样，她停下来正在翻炒水果的动作，别有用心的往客厅看了一眼，在确定Adam带着Lizzie去外面玩耍后，才放心大胆的问着：“Honey，别告诉我你已经后悔了。不过现在还来得及，幸好只是订婚。”

“NO，Melissa，不是你想的那样。”Kurt看了她一眼，手上的动作没有任何迟疑，他用擀面棍在派盘上来回滚动了几下，轻而易举就让派皮完与排盘的边缘完美的贴合在了一起，他每做一步，Melissa就效仿一步，“我只是还没有实感，自从那天答应他的求婚之后到现在，感觉生活没有太大变化。”他从Melissa的手里接过了稍稍软化了一些的水果。

“小笨蛋，当然不会有什么变化了。你们两个人都在一起十年了，又同居了好几年，就算你们结婚了，婚后的生活和现在会有什么不同吗？”Melissa依样画葫芦把派皮的边缘处理好了，又用叉子在派皮的底部戳出一些小孔，接着就是简单的把水果均匀的倒进派皮之中。“但是，你是想结婚的吧。说实话，我还以为你们会更早几年就结婚了，在你二十五六岁的时候。”

**她和** **Blaine** **说了相似的话。**

意识到这一点的时候，Kurt的手慢了下来。为什么自己从来没有想过这个问题？没错，正如他们所说的，他和Adam说不定早该在前几年就结婚了。那么究竟是因为什么原因，直到现在才……

Kurt下意识的把手指抵在了嘴唇上，又一次让面粉沾到了脸上。

Melissa并没有第二次把他从沉思状态中拉回来，她告诫自己不能再多说什么了，因为虽然她选择了做一个局外人、旁观者但有时候她仍会去说一些多余的、不该说的话， **那不公平** ，Kurt的感情取向该有他本人做决定才对。

内陷都填进了派盘的派皮之中，Kurt的眼神依然有些失焦，他没有意识到Melissa已经把另外两张较薄的派皮切成了一根根的长条，两三分钟后，他回过神发现了这一点，对着Melissa露出了抱歉和感谢的笑容。

接下来的步骤有些费时，耐心细心的把小长条交叉覆盖在派盘上，Melissa依然笨手笨脚，她那份比Kurt那份足足多花费了好几分钟，但总算是弄出了一个像样的表面了，然后是刷蛋液，最后是烤制。

“这样就行了，先用200度烤15分钟，之后再降低温度，175度左右吧，继续烤20分钟。”Kurt洗着手，暗自担心着Melissa回家之后自力更生的效果，反正时间还早，不如再多教她几种不同口味的派的作法吧，“待会儿要不要试试看南瓜派和乳酪派？”

“喔！Kurt！你真的是我认识的人之中最甜最可爱的家伙了！如果你不是Gay， **我一定突破万难从** **Adam** **的手里把你抢走的，就算你们已经订婚了又怎么样。** ”Melissa摇摆着曲线傲人的身体，这样说道。

Kurt没有理她，洗干净了手，在等待水果派烤完的过程中，他可以和Melissa制作其他的派皮和馅料，不过在那之前，他得把戒指放回卧室里。

“Meliss。”

“What？”

“你看到我的戒指了吗？”

面对Kurt的惊恐，Melissa能回应他的只是一脸的疑惑。

 

 

Blaine不知道事情为什么会变成这样，他只是和过去一样，在周日的早上把Lizzie交给Kurt照看几个小时，等吃完了早午餐，再买一盒甜甜圈或者6寸的芝士蛋糕作为谢礼送给Kurt，接回他的小女孩，这就结束了。

他知道Lizzie有些调皮。好吧不是只有一些。可为什么会做这种事情呢：她偷走了Kurt的戒指，那枚Adam亲手为Kurt戴上的，意味着他们订婚关系的钻戒。

“我不知道该说些什么，Kurt。”Blaine的表情前所未有的严肃和忧虑，十五分钟之前，他还在SweetJerry享用着培根三明治和肉酱意面，正当他准备去拿一些煎薄饼和鸡蛋的时候，手机响了起来。

电话里的Kurt听起来正努力控制着情绪，他压抑着声音问着Blaine大概还有多久才会来接Lizzie，可以的话能不能现在就过来？

“发生什么事情了，Kurt，Lizzie闯祸了是吗？我已经吃完了，正在结账。”Blaine已经拿着账单起身朝着账台走去，他利索的拿出现金和VIP卡交给收营员，另一方面仔细的听着电话里传来的每一句话，不过Kurt显然不想在电话里多说什么，只说了一会儿见就挂断了电话。

十分钟之后，Blaine按响了Kurt家的门铃，但Kurt却没有让他进来，而是对着里面说了几句，就和Blaine以及Lizzie一起离开了。

“Lizzie弄丢了我的钻戒。”走到很远的地方，Kurt突然停下了脚步。他听到身边的男人发出了“OH MY GOD。”的低呼声，无奈地叹了一口气，径自朝着社区公园走去，Blaine牵着Lizzie跟在他的身后。两人的脚步都很缓慢，Lizzie意外的很听话，不跑不闹也不叫。

“我不明白……究竟发生了什么？你是说Lizzie？她把你的戒指？”

“是的。Blaine，是的你没听错。不过这不能全怪她，我不该把戒指放在她能看到的地方，我应该直接放回房间的抽屉里而不是随手摆到那里。”Kurt在最近的一个椅子上坐了下来，他垂头丧气的把脸埋进双手的手心里，嘴巴还在解释到底发生了什么：“Melissa让我教她做派，我偷懒把戒指直接放在了桌子上，我知道Lizzie来找过我几次陪她玩，但我却让她一个人自娱自乐。我不知道她什么时候叼走的戒指……”

说到最后，Kurt的声音渐渐消失了。然后他感觉到有一只手握住了他的手腕，以温柔的力量拉开了他遮掩着自己脸孔的手，Blaine的另一手叠在了Kurt的手上，“深呼吸，Kurt，放轻松点。Lizzie不是个坏孩子，你也不要责备自己，你找过外面的花园了吗，Lizzie喜欢把捡到的东西藏在土里面。”

“找过了，我找了个理由让Adam出去买了些东西，然后我把Lizzie可能会藏东西的地方都找过了，我担心她吞下去。”Kurt对着Lizzie招了招手，小女孩听话的走到了他的身边，舔着他的下巴。

Blaine代表性的粗眉微微皱了起来：“这确实是个可怕的可能性。我现在就带她去做检查，如果是真的……感觉就像是给狗狗取出结石，只不过这枚结石昂贵了些。”

他总有办法能让Kurt笑起来。

“稍等一下。”Blaine这样说道，他把手里的绳子交给了Kurt，站起来朝着某个方向走了过去，Kurt低着头看着绳子，Lizzie一跃而起跳到了他身旁的座位上，就那样趴在了上面，他伸出手温柔地抚摸着她的头和身体：“你真的太调皮了。我是有些生气，但我也在担心你，你明白吗？”

Lizzie低呜了一声。

几分钟之后，Blaine拿着两个蛋筒冰激凌重新回到了Kurt的身边，他把白色的香草口味递给Kurt，“我知道你讨厌添加了色素的食品，不过就这一次没关系的吧，吃完了我们就去宠物医院。”

“你明白的，这些东西会让我想起在麦金利被别人泼雪泥的经历，还有那些时不时会在食堂爆发的食物大战，那时候我报销了多少件衣服你知道吗？”Kurt厌恶地盯着手里的冰激凌，最终他还是尝试了一口，较佳的口感和甜度一点都没有让他意外，反正在这种时候吃什么都差不多，只是甜的东西多少能让他情绪有所提升。

Kurt舔着流通车买来的廉价而且添加了色素冰激凌，他甚至不记得上回吃这种东西是多久之前了。

Blaine凝视着身边的他，喉头一紧，赶紧转移话题。

“Adam知道这件事吗？我是说戒指可能被Lizzie吃掉了。”

“不知道，我没有告诉他，我也不知道为什么不想让他知道……这算是罪恶感吗，我终于答应了他的求婚，结果因为我的失误，弄丢了那么重要的东西，我知道他不会怪我，但是我——”

“Stop，Kurt，我说过这不是你的错，别这样好吗？”Blaine察觉到手上的冰激凌开始有些融化的趋势，Kurt的也是，他连忙从口袋里拿出一块手帕，首先就给了Kurt，然后才再从另一个口袋里拿出另一块手帕，擦干净手。

当他们还是十几岁的青少年，还待在俄亥俄那个小镇畅谈未来的时候，Kurt一边抱怨着这种东西不知道添加了多少对皮肤和身体都不好的东西，一边津津有味的吃着，他和Kurt都更喜欢随身携带手帕，而不是纸巾。

“两块手帕。这个习惯你居然保持到现在。”Kurt擦了擦嘴，又赶在快要融化的冰激凌再一次滴落之前舔了起来。

“就像你以前说的，总会有人需要的。”Blaine微笑着，也迅速解决着自己手里的那一份。

Kurt也笑了起来，也许真是冰激凌的作用，又也许是因为和Blaine这样子说着话，他陷落低谷的心情终于渐渐地有了起色，每当这种时候，他总是会想要拥抱Blaine，就像他拥抱Rachel那样，通过肢体的接触，把感谢的心情表达出来。

“那么我们走吧，去宠物医院替这个小家伙做检查。不过你出来这么久，Adam不会怀疑吗？”Blaine并没有意识到，他的手正放在Lizzie的身上，轻柔地抚摸着那个孩子，他只想着如何把舞台上的演技在此时此刻很好的发挥出来，因为他不能让Kurt察觉到声音中的一丝颤抖和莫明地亢奋。

他担心Lizzie真的吞了那么戒指的话，医生会怎么取出来呢，却又有一个无耻的想法。他必须藏起自己的阴暗面，他不能伤害Kurt和Adam，也不想变相的伤害自己。

擦干净手指之后，Kurt叹了一口气，以惭愧的口吻说道：“在你来之前，我告诉他……我说你和Neal发展不错但有一些小问题，作为朋友，我想我能给你一些良好的建议，so……”

“OH……OH。”Blaine恍然大悟。确实，他和Neal的进展还算顺利，他已经被Neal邀请过在家里共享晚餐，接下来理所应当的留下过夜，但Blaine还是选择了回家——当两人在沙发上亲热了好一阵之后。

他不是十几岁的青少年了，对象也是个英俊潇洒，接近理想的男士，身体的感觉亦告诉Blaine，和这个男人亲热还挺舒服的，顺势发展下去，应该是一段相当不错的关系——在知道Kurt的订婚消息之后，他感觉到前所未有的空虚和寂寞，所以才会答应Neal的晚餐邀请。

可那不是事实，至少不是全部的事实。

“说到这个。”Kurt的眼睛里闪烁着不寻常的光芒，“我还没有问过你和Neal的关系？他看起来是个不错的家伙，而且长得很迷人，我说过的吧，你的每一任男朋友都是……”

“帅哥。”Blaine接下了他的话，他不想再讨论这个话题，因为上一回讨论，他明白了一些早该明白更早该解开误会的事情，那是他诸多后悔中的一件。

两人离开了公园，带着Lizzie去到了上回替它做检查的那家宠物医院，不知道该说幸运还是不幸，检查的结果，它的肚子里并没有异物，也就是说，它把戒指藏在了Kurt家中的某个地方。

同时意味着另一件事：Kurt得告诉Adam戒指不见了。

“我陪你回去一起找，Lizzie是我的狗，也是我麻烦你照顾她的，如果戒指真的弄丢了，我再去买一枚一模一样的戒指给你——”Blaine很快就意识到自己说了奇妙的话，他停顿了一下，立刻补充说道：“我是说赔偿你。”

Kurt没有立即答复，他陷入了明知道是自寻苦恼却还是忍不住会去犹豫的选择之中。

他真的不想让Adam知道戒指被弄丢了这件事，他不想让未婚夫没有安全感进而产生多余的想法——为什么会有这种担忧，Kurt绝不会告诉任何人， **任** **何** **人** 。他甚至就连自己都不想去面对 **这** **种** **心** **情** 。

然而不告诉自己的未婚夫，那个向他求婚，亲手把戒指戴到他的手上，将来的某一天还会将另一枚真正的戒指套在他的无名指上，然后在众人的祝福声中亲吻他的男人，一个和他有着十年的感情的男人，一个以后会一直一直和他生活生存的男人，就连最起码的坦诚都做不到吗？

Kurt按揉着自己的手指，那里曾经有一枚戒指，现在却不知所踪。

Blaine同样没有作声，他确定自己保持着平缓流畅的呼吸，不至于显得那么焦急和焦虑，过了一会儿，Kurt换了个姿势，肩膀微微地垂了下来。

“我决定回家就把实情告诉他，不过说不定他已经在家里意外的看到了那枚戒指。”说不定还真的是这样，在他苦苦纠结的时候，Adam在家做着什么，眼前一亮，就看到了那枚被Lizzie藏起来的钻戒，然后正等着他回家解释究竟发生了什么。

Kurt再一次轻叹一声，这已经是他能想到最理想的情况了，毕竟更现实的可能性是他回到家，告诉未婚夫，对不起因为我的疏忽，订婚戒指找不到了，不过我打算地毯式的寻找，如果你愿意和我一起找的话，我想会节省很多时间。

一旦做了决定就不该再迷惘，Kurt准备回家了，Blaine依然心有愧疚，但他知道自己什么都做不了，既不可能现在就去买一枚同样的戒指补偿Kurt（虽然有那么一瞬间他确实想这么做），也不可能和Kurt提议一起回家，三个人比两个人更省时间不是吗？

拜托，你的狗闯了祸，现在最该做的就是别去打扰这对情侣，回去自己的家，认真仔细的回想Lizzie喜欢藏东西的地方，然后把线索通过电话告诉Kurt，顺便再关心一下：你和Adam一切都还OK吗？

Blaine也做了决定。

“Kurt，我不知道还能做些什么补偿你们，至少让我送你回家，这里附近新开了一家高级蛋糕店，据说不少好莱坞女星很喜欢里面的招牌巧克力，请不要拒绝我的心意，拜托。”

Kurt看着Blaine殷切盼望的眼神，不由自主的苦笑了一下。

“如果我结婚之前胖了几磅，都是你的错。”

“我可以每天陪你跑三公里，风雨无阻。”

Blaine眨了眨眼，两个男人和一条狗离开了宠物医院，朝着街口那家上个月才开店的高级甜品店走去。

 

 

在每一个人生的每一分钟里，如果曾经做过的某件事或者现在正在做的这件事，只是稍微有几秒钟的改变的话，或许人生就会大不相同。

比如说，Kurt或者Blaine，甚至就算是Lizzie加快了脚步、放慢了脚步，仅仅是那么几秒钟，那件事就不会发生了。

 

 

“NO——NO！！！！！！”

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Kurt拎着印有烫金Logo的纸袋，里面装着的是Blaine强硬让他收下的赔礼：一家新开不久，口碑颇好，价格不菲的高级蛋糕店的综合巧克力。Blaine最初想要买的是更昂贵的限量版，可惜那得提前三天预订。

“你说的，如果我胖了，你就天天陪我跑步，风雨无阻。”Kurt明白好友是因为心有愧疚却又无能为力所以才会用这种方法赔礼道歉，要是自己再别扭就显得矫情了，所以他干脆的收下了这份赔礼，而且说实话，方才只是在店外看了一眼展示橱窗里那些外型精致看起来就相当美味可口的甜品，他就心动了。

“就算龙卷风也会为我们开道的。”Blaine把从店员那里收到的积分卡放进了皮夹里，这家店也是会员积分制的，虽然商品走的是高端昂贵的线路，但策略却很亲民，第一次购买任何商品都可以免费获得一张会员卡，每一回购买就可以积分，据说生日的时候如果购买蛋糕，还有三倍积分。

Blaine对那些都没太大兴趣，不过在店外的时候他就察觉到了Kurt对这家店表现出的兴趣和惊艳，那么这张积分卡就变得有意义了。

和Blaine在一起的时候，Kurt经常被欢乐和幸福的感觉笼罩着，这种相处模式已经持续了十年了，他当然希望在接下来的十年、二十年、三十年直至更久远的岁月，这种感觉都能继续下去。

Blaine说的没错，他和他是朋友、伙伴、家人。

“那么，接下来，我们该各走各路了。”Kurt推开了店门，现在差不多已经是午餐时间了，他出来也有一个小时了，要不要干脆带一些外卖回去？“Rosemary新出的披萨套餐你尝过吗？就是那个——”

“一半海鲜一半烤肉，烤肉的部分，牛肉和鸡肉都有，鸡肉可以选择做成肉丸，还附赠一份小食拼盘和两杯饮料。外带多送一份炸鳕鱼。”Blaine一口气说完了Kurt想要知道的事情，Rosemary算是这条街上出名的披萨店，他搬进现在的家叫的第一顿外卖就是那家的特色超大份披萨，那时候和来帮忙的Kurt还有Adam三个人吃完都躺在地上，动弹不得了。

“多谢，午餐就决定买它了。”Kurt拿出了手机，迅速给Adam发去了一条短信：午餐我会买回来，你只要准备好肚子就行了。PS，回来我要告诉你一件事。

“我和你一起走，去给Lizzie买一些零食。她的胃口比当初大了好多，说不定过一阵子她也要跟着我们减肥了。”

这一回Kurt没有拒绝Blaine，两个人边走边说，Blaine谈起了之前总是找不到灵感的那部新剧本总算是写完了，不出意外的话，再过两个月就可以上演了，而Kurt则说着那个在JD的Party上侮辱他的混蛋，据说最近过得很不好，被女友甩掉，被老板解雇，就连房子都卖掉了，住进了廉价公寓，因为那天有太多人看到了他的丑态，早就成为了别人茶余饭后的笑话了。

买完了外卖，该分道扬镳了，不过那是在下一个路口。

两人来到了他们所在的区域最危险的地方，和平时一样，这里几乎只有一些流浪汉，剩下的就是以欺负他们为乐的年轻人以及靠出卖身体来过日子的女性。

通常这个时候，一般人都会快步离开，Kurt和Blaine也不例外。

没有人知道接下来会发生什么， **没** **有** **人** 。

直到一声枪声响起，伴随而来的是充满了绝望的尖叫。

 

 

Kurt变成了一尊石像，不过即使他忘记了呼吸的方法，自身的呼吸系统还是本能的让他吸进空气再吐出来，可他依然是一尊石像。一尊会呼吸的石像，而且会感到疼痛，也能感觉到有什么从脸颊上滑落下来。

是血。他颧骨上的皮肤被划开了一道口子，不深也不长，而就在他身后的门上，有一个显目又透出强烈危机感的小洞，在这个国家，几乎没有人会觉得陌生，可对大多数人，就像Kurt这样的人而言，那只是在新闻和电视电影中常见（偶尔几次会亲眼目睹，当然也有人亲自碰过）的东西，不论是门上那个因为被穿透而出现的洞眼，还是眼前这个笔直的对着自己的——手枪。

这不是Kurt第一次看到枪，因为还在俄亥俄的时候，他家就有一支猎枪，只是父亲曾经严肃慎重的警告过他：这是不到必要时刻绝对、绝对不能碰的东西，有时候也许能保护自己，但绝大多时候是用来伤害别人的，懂吗？

那时的Kurt对那把枪的印象不过就是『不好看』、『不喜欢』、『我才不要呢』，然而令他至今难以忘怀的是父亲的模样，在那张记忆中稍微有些年轻的脸上，父亲的表情是那么的正经，不拘言笑，小小的Kurt只能点着头，讨好似的去为父亲煎了一份薄饼和倒上一杯可口的果汁。

Kurt动弹不得，他的紧张变成了僵硬，就连眨眼都做不到了，他死死地盯着对准自己的枪口，完全不敢挪开视线，在短暂的两秒钟之后，Kurt总算是让喉咙动作了一下，咽下唾液，耳膜里传来了一声轻微的咕噜。

“嘿。我、我说过别乱来的，你以为我拿着的就是小孩子的玩具吗？见识到厉害了吧。”表情因紧张不安而变得扭曲的棕发少年快速的舔了舔嘴唇，他拿着枪的手还在颤抖，于是他连忙用两只手握住手枪，强迫自己安定下来。

“别伤害他！求你！”被推倒在后座上的Blaine发出了凄凉的哀求，在这种时刻，他早就把对抗和反击的意识抛之脑后了，他的眼睛里就只有那把枪和它对着的人，谁都不知道下一秒会发生什么，就连车内的另外两个人，一位少年一位少女也不知道事情为什么会发展到这个地步。

“Michael，别这样，拜托，先把枪放下来，求求你！”少女从前座转过身来，神情不比Blaine好到哪里去，她只是肚子饿了，只是想要钱想买点自己想要的东西而已，过去这三个月都是这样过来的，为什么这一次却变成现在这副模样？

另一位黑发的少年深深地吸了一口气，他并没有像少女那样劝着同伴，而是伸出手在Blaine的外套中摸索了一会儿，他找到了想要的东西：“果然，就像Rachel说的，他是个有钱人，现金都带了50，卡也有好几张。”说完他又在Kurt的身上乱摸了一阵，“两个钱包，两个手机，还有他们的手表看起来也挺值钱的，都卖了够我们用好一阵子了。”

他第二次深呼吸之后，把微微颤抖的手放在了棕发男孩依然止不住抖动的手上：“所以把他们放了吧。”

“不行。”棕发少年咬紧牙根，吐出一个低沉的『NO』，“他们已经看到我们的脸了，如果现在放了他们，待会儿就会有警察来追捕我们了。我才不要回到那该死的破地方，我们已经离开那里，我们自由了，别让我再回去！”

“Michael。Michael，冷静点，深呼吸。”黑发少年瞥了一眼因为受到惊吓而说不出一句话的Kurt和几乎要哭出来的Blaine，他让少女递过来两捆绳子和一卷胶布，“现在不走，待会儿警察也会来找我们的，所以我先把他们的手脚都绑起来，嘴巴也封起来，然后把他们……带回去。”

“不行！太浪费时间了，现在就让我杀了他们！”少年尖叫着，似乎快要失去了控制。他举着枪的手越来越颤抖了，一会儿对准Kurt一会儿是Blaine，左右来回、举棋不定。

“Michael、Dean——”少女的声音中透出浓浓的哭腔，她彻底后悔了，后悔了一开始的决定，更后悔把父亲的手枪和子弹偷出来一起带走这个愚蠢的行为。

“如果……”就在僵持不下的时候，Blaine略带沙哑的声音在车内响了起来，那个名为Michael的少年立刻就把枪对准他，这也让近乎失神状态的Kurt一瞬间恢复了神智，可他不敢发声更不敢动，脸颊的刺痛感告诉他现在发生的这一切都是真实的。他不是动画片中的英雄们甚至没有学过一点反抗的技能，轻举妄动的结果会带来什么，他无法想像。他能做的，仅仅是目不转睛的盯着Blaine，而那双被恐惧笼罩的咖啡色眼睛也同样凝视着他。

“如果你们需要钱，我可以把所有银行卡的密码告诉你们，我可以帮你们去提现。”他不知道自己这个提议的说服力有多少，但他明白至少对少女和黑发少年而言，这是可行的，剩下的就是祈祷棕发少年能冷静下来，“听着，刚才是我不对，我乖乖交出钱包和手机就没事了……”

“闭嘴！”Michael恶狠狠地瞪了Blaine一眼，他的下巴还在发疼，嘴里还有一些腥味，这让他想起了那个该死的男人，过去也是这样对待他，所以他绝不会原谅眼前这个揍自己的家伙的。不过Blaine的提议确实让他冷静了下来，他也明白再在这个地方逗留会惹来大麻烦，“Rachel，开车，开回我们的地盘，Dean，你把那个男人绑起来，绑紧一点。这个我来。你们两个——”他用枪指了指Kurt和Blaine：“只要有一丝不轨的念头，我立刻就送你们去天堂。”

少年在这一刻的转变让所有人都吃了一惊，不过对Rachel和Dean而言却也不是那么意外的变化。Blaine悄悄松了一口气，至少目前来说，他们没有生命危险了，他确实后悔了刚才的愚蠢行为，在遇到抢劫的时候，对抗的结果不一定就是最好的，很多时候也会变成最糟糕的情况。

如果刚才他乖乖把钱包交出去的话……Blaine的眼神因为后悔而变得黯淡了，他默默地注视着至今还没有说过一句话的Kurt，用深深的忏悔目光向他诉说着更为深切的歉意和决意。

**我会保护你，无论如何。**

Kurt的双手和双脚被绑了起来，嘴巴也被贴上了胶布，他回望着同样状态的Blaine，他害怕、他恐惧，但他不能像个孩子似的哭泣，即使他做不到坚强却也不能输给自己的懦弱，因为他不是一个人，他要保护自己更要保护Blaine，为了对方而牺牲自己的事情，他不希望自己变得那么愚蠢，也不会让Blaine做这件事。

**他和他，都要活下来。**

 

 

Rachel突然感觉到一阵凉意，她瑟缩了一下，从行李包里随便抽出一件外套裹在了身上，然后坐到了破沙发上，双手抱着蜷缩起来的双腿，目光无神的看着已经把袋子里的披萨拿出来的Dean，她的肚子明明在两个多小时前就饿得咕咕叫了，可现在却一点感觉都没有了，不过她对那个印着烫金花纹的纸袋更感兴趣，打开之后才发现原来是巧克力，看起来精致美味，于是毫不犹豫就往嘴里放了一颗。

“Wow。”Rachel这辈子还没有吃过这么好吃的巧克力呢。

Blaine和Kurt的钱包、手机、手表被放在了桌上，两个人依然是双手双脚被绑(双脚只有刚才下车走到这里时才松开过一次)，嘴巴被胶布封住的模样，Michael始终枪不离手，枪口也始终对准了被推到了角落的两人，Dean推了推他，把第一块披萨放到了他的面前，“轻松点，他们被绑成那个样子，你可以把枪放下来了，吃饭吧。”

一看到披萨，Michael顿时感觉到饥肠辘辘，他的眉毛向上扬了扬，舌头舔了下嘴唇，这才把手枪放到立刻能拿到的地方，狼吞虎咽的吃起了披萨，Rachel则开始往嘴里塞第三颗巧克力了。喔天哪，她真的爱死这个味道了，如果不是抢了这两个人，恐怕这辈子都吃不到这么美味的东西。

“你们两人要吃巧克力吗？太好吃了，绝对比那盒披萨美味多了。”她舔着手指，意犹未尽。

“巧克力又填不饱肚子，先过来吃披萨吧。”Michael撕下披萨盒的一部分，把两块披萨和一些小食放在上面，他知道女朋友的胃口不大，吃这些就够了。

“要……给他们留一些吗？”Rachel问出这句话的时候，眼神黯淡了些，她心里仍有愧疚和阴影，虽然抢劫钱财是为了填饱肚子而且也是为了让流浪的日子继续下去，可要是有人死了，她就是帮凶……太可怕了，她不想做杀人帮凶。

她以为这会是像平常那样，只要Dean和Michael用手枪和匕首把他们选中的目标逼到车子里，逼对方交出钱包和手机还有那些值钱的东西就可以滚蛋了，然后再去到下一个地方，同样的手段，一天干个几次，就会有不小的收获，而且他们都戴着面具，不会让对方看到脸孔。过几天就离开这个城市，开着从某个好色白痴那里『要』来的车，扬长而去，下一个城市又有新的冒险等着他们。

这一回会变成现在这样……Rachel啃着鸡翅，目光投向了坐在那边却被Michael故意拉开距离只能通过眼神来交流的两个男人。

黑发稍矮的男人居然会防身术还是什么的，她不太懂，只记得两人被推进车里之后，他趁着Michael的一时松懈一把抓下了面具，直接给了他下巴一拳，Dean在家乡时也学过一些搏斗技巧（这也是之前那几回他们轻松得手的原因之一，不过有两次的对象是女性，更容易），在狭隘的车子里和那人纠缠起来的时候，Michael突然就捡起了手枪，朝着哪里开了一枪——幸好只是划破了另一个深褐色头发的男人的面颊。

自始至终，Rachel都坐在前座，虽然受到了惊讶但经过这三个月的流浪生活，她的胆子是越来越大了，即使胸腔里传来了激烈的鼓动迫使她不得不用嘴急促的呼吸，但她的意识还算清醒和冷静，双手紧握在方向盘上，身体用力转了过来，紧张地盯着后座空间里的男人们。

深褐色头发的男人脸上受了伤，他的眼睛里充满了恐慌，是和她在这三个月里看到的其他人同样的眼神，他们都害怕接下来可能会发生的事情。Rachel的注意力很快被一个声音转移了，是另一个被逼上车的男人，他的哀求中透出了浓浓的悔意，他的声音有些颤抖，有些故作镇定，在与Michael交涉的过程中，这个男人的眼睛时不时瞥向因受到枪击的惊吓而目瞪口呆、不发一语的同伴，Rachel有那么一瞬间思考着『这两个人是什么关系』，很快她就觉得自己明白过来了。

Michael命令她开车，她照做了，在之后的时间里，她不时用后视镜观察着后面的情况，可惜两个被绑住的男人都在她眼界之外。

最后，他们回到了在这个城市的『根据地』，其实就是一间无人居住破房子而已。

“我们都快饿死了，为什么要把食物分给多余的人。”Michael平静的说道，彷佛他说的每一个字，这句话字面表明的意思都是那么理所当然，他又拿起一块披萨，不过这回是递给了Dean。

“Michael，你准备杀了他们吗？”Dean问出了Rachel想问却不敢问的话，他的目光转向地上的两人，说不出是充满了同情还是罪恶感，当他的眼神和Kurt相遇时，他看到了紧张和焦虑，还有一些他读不懂的信息，而当他看到Blaine时却发现那个男人根本没有看自己。

那个人的眼睛只盯着一个方向。

“他们看到了我们的脸，就算把他们放了，我们也连夜逃走，他们极有可能会去报警，到时候我们就变成了通缉犯了——所以，干脆杀了他们埋在院子里，反正这里也几乎没人会来，等尸体被发现了，我们也早就远走高飞了。”十几岁的少年用平淡的口吻说着罪案剧中常见的台词，在长达几十秒的死寂之后，他突然哈哈大笑了起来，“我在开玩笑，OK？我们现在最多就是抢劫，又是未成年，就算被抓住也不会怎么样，要是变成杀人犯，性质就不一样了。”他又吃了一些东西，用袋子里的纸巾擦了擦手之后，拿起了两人的手机和手表，又从两个钱包里拿出了所有的现金。

“我先去卖掉这些，我会想想到底该怎么办的，Rachel，车钥匙给我。你和Dean好好看住这两个人，等我回来，知道吗？”

“记得买水，我口渴了。”Rachel把钥匙交给了男朋友的同时被他用力拉过，两人吻了许久才放开彼此，就在Michael与Dean擦肩的时候，两个人就在Rachel和Kurt、Blaine的眼前，热吻了起来。

Rachel显得不以为意，反而是被绑起来的两人一脸诧异，Kurt的眉毛都颂的老高了，突如其来的状况让他始终紧绷着的神经终于得到了一些缓和，他朝Blaine看了一眼，在那张熟悉的脸上，他看到了鲜少见到的表情，可就在那张眉头紧锁的脸上，在满脸的局促不安中，Kurt看到了一丝安抚。

Blaine正用唯一能表达的方式在安慰、安抚着自己，即使两人都身陷险境之中。Kurt好想告诉他，别担心，我没有那么脆弱，而且更重要的是，你在我的身边。可他什么都说不了，只能在胶布的束缚下努力回以一个扭曲的笑容。

Michael离开已经有几分钟了，Dean对眼前的食物失去了胃口，他在沙发上坐了一会儿，却依然平复不了焦躁烦闷的心情，他没有外表看起来那么冷静，事实上他可能比Michael更烦躁也比Rachel更不安，他只是装出理智冷静的模样，他不能让Michael失去理智犯下不可挽回的大错。

又过了几分钟，Dean告诉Rachel，要去外面透透气，顺便看看有没有什么异样，而对于被绑住手脚，嘴巴也被胶带封住的两个男人，他面露愧色的叹了口气，“小心点。”这句话是对着Rachel说的，也是对着那两人说的。

少了两个人，室内一下子变得寂静，Rachel抱着双腿坐在沙发上，心里不知道在想些什么，她犹豫了片刻，最终还是离开了沙发，走到Kurt的面前——经过之前那些事，她至少知道了另一个男人更具危险性。她把食指放在自己的嘴唇上，示意他别出声，“我现在把你嘴上的胶布弄开，你不要喊叫好吗？不过你叫了也没用，这里附近很少有人来。”

Kurt不停眨着眼睛，用力点头，然后Rachel小心翼翼怕伤着对方似的撕开了他嘴上的胶布，在撕开的时候发出的声音，连她听着都觉得痛，何况是被封住嘴巴的Kurt呢。

“谢谢你。”Kurt终于有了空气进入肺里的感觉，他大口的喘着气，像是要把生命中剩下的呼吸次数全部用尽似的，这更让Rachel感到良心不安，她朝着另一边的Blaine看了一眼，内心拼命告诉自己『他不像是个危险的男人』可直到Kurt又一次道谢之后，她依然没有动作。

“可以请你也对他做同样的事情吗？求你了。”Kurt当然看出了少女的动摇，他试图用温柔的声音和哀求的口吻去唤起她的良心，不过看着Rachel无奈的摇摇头，他明白这是强人所难了，何况他和Blaine现在都是阶下囚，为了安全着想，还是不要轻举妄动比较好。

Rachel很快从桌子上拿过了剩余的食物，披萨还剩下一块，以及一些小食，她把披萨递到了Kurt的面前，“吃吧，等你吃完了我再把你的嘴巴封起来，我不想惹Michael生气，所以趁着他没回来之前，你快点吃吧。”

“我不饿，让我的同伴吃吧。”Kurt决定再尝试一次，他想看清楚Blaine的脸，不只是那双眼睛，他要看到他的全部，确认他确确实实的在自己的眼前。“我可以发誓他不会大叫的，我也不会，之前的反抗只是……只是一种本能，他不是个坏人，绝对不会伤害你的，而且我们都被绑住了手脚不是吗？”

他在少女的眼睛里看到了踌躇和挣扎，但最终，少女的良心还是战胜了担忧，Blaine终于能够用嘴呼吸了。

“Kurt，你得吃掉这块披萨，我才吃过早午餐你忘了吗？而且你受伤了。”这是Blaine的嘴巴得到自由之后的第一句话，之后他才像是想起了什么，对着Rachel诚恳的说了声谢谢你。

Kurt想说我紧张的吃不下，话到了嘴边却又说不出口，就算眼前这个女孩看起来人畜无害又替他俩撕掉了胶布，但现状依旧不容乐观，他脸上被子弹划破的伤口已经不疼了，可是当时的感觉仍然深刻的映刻在了他的脑海中，全所未有的恐惧贯穿全身，这比他当年和Blaine一起看《2012》年所浮现出的负面阴暗的情感还要强烈，那支对着自己的枪犹如世界末日的景象，排山倒海呼啸而来。

两个人相互瞪着对方，一时之间竟让一旁的Rachel笑出了声，不过这一笑倒是让Kurt和Blaine紧张了起来，谁都没有说话，Rachel笑的自然大方，俨然正是符合她年纪的笑容，她干脆的把披萨撕成了两半，“就这样吃吧，剩下的鳕鱼条和薯条你们也吃掉吧，Michael最快也要半个小时才能回来……我不希望他变成杀人犯但我也不会擅自放走你们的。”

半块披萨，两个人两三口就吃完了，接下来是那些小食，不过Rachel似乎不着急全部让他们吃完，她的心情比起之前好太多了，自离开家乡，她几乎就没有和Michael、Dean以外的人交流过，偶尔几次次坐在咖啡馆或者餐厅里放松一下，也很快就离开了，Michael说他们得逃的更远，要去到一个彻底远离的地方，所以不能在一个地方多逗留。

这回在纽约待了十天，已经超出计划了，可是这个城市太美了，有着他们三人都向往的那些美好事物，留在这里，说不定一切就能重新开始——这是三人共同的梦想，却在今天成为了永远的梦想。所以Rachel当然能理解Michael的愤怒和纠结，如果黑发的男人没有反抗，乖乖让事情顺利结束的话，干完这一次，他们就再也不干了。

但现在，也许不得不杀了他们。

“你们是恋人吗？”Rachel用纸巾替Kurt擦了擦嘴角，突然问道。

Kurt就这样半张着嘴，蓝色的眼睛有节奏的眨动两下，他的视线向下转移，然后又回到了少女的脸上，“不是，他是我最好的朋友，我有未婚夫了。”

他偏过头看着Blaine，他不知道自己想要看到对方什么样的表情，就是那样凝视着。

Blaine没有跟着Kurt回答。

“真的？我以为你们就是一对呢。放心吧，我不恐同。”Rachel摆出了无所谓的模样，她拿起了薯条，递给Kurt，Kurt却本能的回了一句『我一般不吃薯条，热量太高了……』然后蓦然意识到当下的情况，年近三十岁的男人立刻就感觉到自己的耳朵开始发烫，反而是Rachel张大了嘴，发出了一声恍然大悟的『啊~~』。

“难怪我觉得你眼熟！我想起来了，你是Kurt Hummel，那个新锐设计师！”她用双手捂住嘴巴不至于太激动而发出尖叫，“我在杂志上看到过你的作品和介绍，你上回和Juliet Roiz（杜撰的某女星）一起出席了met gala(Metropolitan Museum of Art Costume Institute gala)对不对？那身渐变色的『女王的新装』真是太棒了！我爱死Juliet Roiz和它了！”

Rachel已经难以压抑激动和冲动了，她的眼神与之前迥然不同了，声音也高了好几个调子，她就像是一个看到偶像的粉丝，眼中闪烁着雀跃和紧张的光芒。

这完全出乎了Kurt和Blaine的意料之外。

“那你呢？你叫什么名字？你是Kurt Hummel的朋友的话，也是设计师吗？还是明星？我好像在哪里看到过你的脸……给点提示我一定能想起来。”

听到她这番话，Blaine忍不住微笑了起来，“我叫Blaine Anderson，你不一定知道我。”

“Blaine Anderson……”Rachel皱着眉头，用力思考着，数秒之后她再一次露出了与刚才一模一样的表情：“我知道你！我一直想到百老汇去看你的《死而复生》！”她的模样已经不能用不敢置信来形容了，她的视线在两个人的脸上转来转去，在一番惊喜后，Rachel颓丧的垂下了肩膀，“两个名人，这下真的麻烦了。”

听到这句话的Kurt和Blaine面面相觑，心里都在想着自己其实还不算是名人，不过他们不会打扰陷入短暂思考状态中的Rachel，要知道，目前的局面什么都可能发生，他们不想刺激她，因为显然，她并不想伤害他们。

就在这个时候，传来了另一个人的脚步声，Rachel还因为过于沉重的现实而深陷迷惘的思考之中，Kurt和Blaine看着少年越走越近，大气都不敢出一声，直到那人蹲下来，轻轻地拍了拍女孩的肩膀。

“Michael回来会生气的。”

“噢！Dean，你吓死我了。”Rachel把剩下的薯条塞进了自己的嘴里，边吃边说着话：“你知道他们是谁吗？Michael这个笨蛋，当时就该把他们放了的。”

“我在外面就听见了你的声音。两个名人。别怪Michael，别忘了人是你选的。”

“我看他们穿的衣服很有品味所以推断他们是有钱人，本来这就是最后一次，当然要找有钱人下手了。”

两个人无意义的争论着，如果忘记他们是绑架犯这个事实的话，在Blaine和Kurt看来，彷佛回到了十几年前的俄亥俄，那时候，他们的朋友们（包括他们自己在内）经常会像这样进行无意义的对话。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

少年与少女的斗嘴似的争执稍稍持续了一会儿，以Rachel的干瞪眼而终结，Dean露出了兄长一般的表情，伸出手揉了揉Rachel的脑袋，他笑的极其温柔，很难想象是一个危险分子，不过就在看到Blaine试图挪动身体靠近Kurt的时候，他的眼神瞬间转为了凌厉。

“别动，如果你们都不想受伤的话就乖乖待着，什么都别做。”Dean拿起了地上的小刀，故意在两人的面前晃了晃，刀刃闪出了光芒，宛如无形的利刃悄悄刺进了被捆绑着的两个人的心里。这个男孩不是坏人——这仅仅是他们的希望而已，因为这不是连续剧，而他们也不是观众，在这里，在接下来的未知的时间里，死神随时都会找上他们。

这不是连续剧，这是现实。

面对凶器，Kurt的眼神本能的透出了瑟缩的光芒，但他知道正因为自己被恐惧控制着，所以更不能退缩也不能失去冷静，他试图让自己的声音听起来坚定一些，“我们不会反抗的，所以求你们别伤害我们。”，另一边的Blaine也退了回去，不过他的注意力更多的给了Kurt，看着那张最熟悉的脸孔上露出的强装镇定的表情，Blaine的胸口微微抽动了一下。

“那就好。”Dean放下了小刀，口气也稍稍缓和了一些，“说实话，我也不想伤害你们，抢劫和杀人的罪名以及意义差太远了，我还不想做个杀人犯。”听到这里，Rachel搂了搂他，并且把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

四人之间流淌着难以言语的微妙气氛，Kurt以观察的心情盯着眼前倚靠在一起的少年和少女，Blaine则思考着究竟该做些什么、能做些什么才能让他和Kurt两人安然无事的离开呢。片刻之后，Dean重新拿过了两条胶布，来到了两个人的眼前，Rachel想要阻止他，却在一句“Michael回来会生气的，你不怕他生气吗？”之后，默默地闭上了嘴。

嘴巴再一次被封起来的Blaine和Kurt望着彼此，现在他们剩下的唯一能够交流的方法就是这个了，不能说话，无法靠近，但是只要对方在这里，就有一股安心感从心底深处油然而生。这种感觉似曾相识，Blaine凝神回忆着，然后他记了起来，在那一场场比赛、在他为了报考纽戏而面试时，在上台表演之前，几乎每一次他都会在台下看到Kurt坐在那里，无论这个人身在哪里，他一定能找到他。

Kurt的眼睛里总是充满了紧张、激动还有祝福以及期待；他紧张的时候，眼睛会很快的眨动，比如现在。他有千言万语却说不出也不被允许说一个字，幸好双眼没有被蒙起来，幸好还能看着Blaine，他能在Blaine的眼睛里找到同样不安却努力想要安抚着自己的情绪。

两人之间无法产生对话，就只是一个劲地看着对方。

‘我有些害怕。’

‘我也是。’

‘我们能平安无事的离开吗？’

‘会的，Kurt，别担心，我们一定会平安无事的。’

这是谁都听不到的对话，这也不是突然而至的心灵感应超能力，Blaine能感受到Kurt的惶惶不安，而Kurt亦能察觉到Blaine想要安抚他的心情，两人的世界里仿佛就剩下了彼此，纵使他们身处如此糟糕可怕的境地之中，可从对方的眼神里，他们又一次获得了勇气，直到一个打破这片平静的声音出现。

Michael回来了，他从口袋里拿出一叠钱放在桌上，那是卖掉了两部手机、两只手表得来的，他的脸上洋溢着痛快的笑容，毕竟这可以说是三个月以来得到的最多的一笔财富；Rachel看着桌上的钱也忍不住激动，抱着Michael欢呼了起来，Dean跟着凑了过去，Michael吻了吻女孩又吻了吻男孩，最后和Rachel拥吻着，Dean退到了一边，脸上挂着淡淡地笑容。

几分钟之后，Blaine和Kurt嘴上的胶布第二次被撕掉了，因为Michael要知道他俩的名字，他依然犹豫不决，不知道该如何处理这两个人，于是当他从Rachel那里知道这两个人其实是名人之后，表情更加凝重了。

 

 

几个小时之后，情况没有太多的变化，Kurt和Blaine依旧被捆绑着，嘴上贴着胶布，两个人坐在这个破旧房间的角落里，Michael不想让两人有任何交流免得多出一些不必要的麻烦，于是拉开了两人之间的距离。在知道这两个人是会出现在电视和杂志上的名人之后，他陷入了极度的踌躇和矛盾之中，因为如果真的杀了他们，很有可能会引来警方的彻底追查，到时候他们就算逃到了别的城市也不意味着就是安全的，可轻易就放了他们？那么也许在第二天，等待着自己和Rachel、Dean的就是警车和牢房了。

他决定暂时先抛开这些该死的苦恼。通常这个时候，他们三人会去外面找一些乐子打发时间，要是看到能顺手牵羊的就会拿一些，不论是穿的还是吃的、用的，所以这三个月的流浪生活其实过得挺充实。

不过现在多出了两个意料之外的人，就必须留下一个人看管他们，Rachel主动提出要留在这里。

“我有些不舒服，女孩子的小问题。所以我不想出去，你们两人去吧。既然有了这笔钱，我想今晚吃顿好的，不要披萨。”Rachel这样说道，Michael想了想，同意了，但他仍然不放心，还想再找一些东西把两人捆绑的更紧一些，这一次就连Dean都觉得他有些过分而忍不住指责了几句。

最后，一如既往的，Michael愤然离开，Dean则叹了口气，连忙追了出去。

Kurt有一种自己正在看黄金档青少年偶像剧的错觉，再加上两个男孩都离开了，又经过了这几个小时，最初忐忑恐慌的情绪早已随着时间的流逝平静了，透过那扇破烂的几乎只能称之为框子的窗户，他目不转定地盯着两位男孩越走越远，最后消失在视野中，终于呼出了一口大气，然后将目光转向同样呈现出稍稍放松状态的Blaine。

“Michael有点神经质，他曾经好几次被他那该死的父亲五花大绑丢在衣柜里，平时也没有少挨打。其实他是个好人，就是过去的生活太可怜了，现在这样也没好到哪里去就是了。”Rachel从装有巧克力的盒子里又拿出了一块塞进嘴里，她相信自己是爱上这个味道了，可惜盒子里只剩下三块了，她得珍惜着，不能一下子全部吃完。

“你们这样也很久了，换做是我一定难受死了，我可以帮你们把胶布撕下来，在他们回来之前，大概一个多小时吧，我们可以聊聊，否则我一个人无聊死了，这里又没有电视和电脑，说真的，当时我就该从家里把笔记本带走的，不过那时候太混乱了只想着赶紧离开……”她回味无穷的舔了舔拇指，继续自言自语的说着：“你们知道吗？其实我并不喜欢现在这样的生活，我以为我会习惯可过去三个月了，我依然……刚开始一直失眠，Michael不抱着我就睡不着，半夜总是惊醒，然后就看到那两个家伙抱在一起。啊，我差点忘了帮你们撕掉胶布……还是算了，我只想找个人说说话而已，这三个月，我几乎没有和Michael和Dean之外的人说过话，Michael总说我们不能在一个地方待太久，不可以和别人交流，给人留下印象，会惹麻烦的。”

“我还是从头说吧，你们想听吗？”

 

 

Kurt再次确定自己刚才听完了一部黄金档青少年偶像剧的第一季或者第一、二季。

青梅竹马的两男一女，Rachel和Michael相爱，Dean喜欢Michael，Michael应该为了女朋友拒绝好朋友的感情但他没有，因为他意识到自己对好友也有着爱的情感。听到这里的时候，Kurt下意识朝着Blaine看了一眼，却发现他也正望向自己。

Rachel继续说着，Michael的父亲是他的继父，本身就有暴力史，在妻子也就是Michael的母亲实在受不了暴力对待而留下了当时才十岁的儿子连夜逃走之后，那个男人更加变本加厉的对待Michael了，三人的老家本身就是乡下小镇，就算当地警察几次警告甚至让那个男人在牢房里待了几天，出狱之后依旧如故，不过对Michael来说，只要Rachel和Dean在身边，一切就都能忍受了。

直到那一天，Rachel去找他，发现他又一次被那个男人捆绑着关在衣柜里，就在她想要替他松绑的的时候，Michael那该死的继父突然从背后抓起她甩到了床上。

听到这里，Kurt在心里惊呼了一声，瞪大双眼，如果他的双手是自由的话，他会想抱一抱这个一脸悲恸的女孩，抱着她拍拍她的肩膀，他不知道该说些什么，可至少他能抱着她。拥抱是一种有着神奇力量的行为，他和父亲，和朋友，和恋人，和Blaine拥抱时，总能透过这种紧密相连的行为感受到对方的温度、重量，还有情感。

Blaine在几分钟之前就挪到了他的身边，Rachel明明看到了两人之间的距离越来越小直到Blaine的手臂贴上了Kurt的，她什么都没说什么都没做，仅仅是在两个男人的视线相交，Kurt露出了安心的模样，Blaine对着她投来感激眼神时，露出了奇怪的笑容。

“你们两个人真像是一对。幸运的是，那天的计划原本是三个人去湖边钓鱼，所以Dean在车里等我，他后来冲进来和Jason扭打起来，我虽然吓死了不过还不至于傻到只会看着，我把Michael从衣柜里拉了出来，他一挣脱束缚，居然直接拿起马克杯对着Jason的头打了下去，打了好多下，血都流出来了。”Rachel咬着手指，神情恍惚目光呆滞，“Jason倒在地上，一地血。我们不知道他是不是死了，我惊呆了，什么都做不了，Dean也是，Michael让Dean看着Jason，让我去开车，他说现在就走，然后他往旅行袋里装了一些衣服，又不知道从哪里……我猜他应该是知道Jason藏钱的地方所以把那些钱都拿走了。”

“我很怕，我不想离开父母，而且我从来没有离开过老家，不知道外面究竟是怎样的世界。Dean有一个完美的家，就连他出柜之后，他父母和哥哥也很支持他。Michael说他要走，立刻就走，而且再也不回来了。”因为说了许多话，所以Rachel觉得口干舌燥起来，她拧开桌上的一瓶水，一口气就喝了半瓶，“他问我们肯不肯和他一起走……他求我们一起走。”

Kurt的肩膀靠着Blaine的，这是他和他现在唯一能做的一件事了，如果连这份安全感都被剥夺了——他害怕自己会崩溃。

深陷回忆之中的Rachel低着头，看着自己十指交叉的双手，这个动作像极了在祷告，可她究竟是在忏悔还是许愿呢？不得而知。

她心平气和地诉说着当时发生的一切，说着自己头一次看到哀求人的Michael，说着她心酸心软了，偷偷回家拿东西的时候还在犹豫然而最后还是决定跟着Michael，天涯海角。

“Dean当时是想留下的，他让Michael也留下，说会把事情的始末都告诉警察，是为了救他才那么做的，可是Michael却坚持要走，他很生气Michael不理解他，他说两人再也不会见面了，拉着我就走，不过你们看到了，我们现在是三个人就知道Dean还是妥协了。”Rachel耸耸肩，从鼻子里发出了一声冷哼，“一路上我们就用偷的和抢的，不管是车子还是钱、生活用品，那把枪是我从家里偷出来的，我知道它就在我爸的床头柜里面。”

这让Kurt想到了自己的父亲，当然他的父亲当时拿出来的是一把猎枪，确实吓坏了还年幼的小Kurt。

“这三个月发生了很多事，不过今天是最糟糕的一天。”她又喝了一口水，这才意识到被绑住的两个人已经几个小时没有喝水了，“你们要喝水吗？”

事实上，Kurt和Blaine是真的饥渴了，可是不能说话，他们还能如何表达呢，更何况他们是阶下囚，有表达需求的权利吗？

看到两个人都点了头，Rachel拿着一瓶水走了过去，她撕开了两人嘴上的胶布，把水递了过去，Kurt因为喝的太急被呛到了，不停地咳嗽，Blaine顾不上递过来的瓶子，关切的看着Kurt涨红的脸孔，直到Rachel的轻拍令Kurt好受了些，他才安心地喝了几口水，剩下的又想都留给Kurt。

“我不喝了，刚才呛到，现在还很难受。 ”Kurt用哀求的眼神盯着Rachel，希望她能明白自己的想法，Blaine象征性的粗眉毛用力地拧在了一起，随后又无奈的舒展开来，他明白现时现地任何矛盾和争论都是毫无意义的，而且最可怕的还是节外生枝。

Rachel看到他张开嘴，又一次把瓶子递了过去，瓶底很快就空了。

在补充了一些水分之后，两个人的表情发生了些变化，看上去轻松了不少，这让Rachel感到一阵宽慰，更加确信自己做了一件对的事情，“你们现在算是失踪人口了吧？不见踪影，手机也打不通，你们的家人、朋友一定很担心。”她这些话听起来像是在自言自语。

“你们是纽约人吗？”

“不是，我们的老家在俄亥俄。”

“你们也是邻居？”Rachel自然而然的表现出了她的意外，在到处逃亡的这三个月里，她解闷的方法之一就是捡回别人丢弃的报纸和杂志，也是在那上面，她知道了Kurt和Blaine，有一些八卦杂志会把两人放在标题上，内容也写得令人浮想，所以在她的认知中，眼前的两个人是暧昧关系。“你们真的不是一对？”

Kurt意识到自己面对着的是一位不明真相所以和很多迷妹一样把意淫当成现实的，他司空见惯了的女孩。

“不是。你的两个问题都是这个答案。”Blaine抢在了Kurt之前回应道：“Kurt住在莱马，我在Westerville，我们是同一所高中毕业的，大学也是同一所，我们是最好的朋友，但不是恋人。”说出这些话的时候，他的视线笔直专注的看着Rachel，连一点眼角的余光都没有瞥向Kurt。

“好吧，他已经提过了，未婚夫。”Rachel无趣地说道，很久没有和两个同伴之外的人说过这么多话了，使得她既亢奋又轻松，“这个时候，你的未婚夫肯定很着急的到处找你。他爱你吗？”等等，这个问题有些怪。

Kurt的答案是肯定的，他也知道接下来Rachel可能会问出相同的却是另一个角度的问题。

“那你爱他吗？我知道这个问题有点蠢，你不爱他是不会答应他的求婚的吧，对了，你们之间是谁求的婚？为什么我没有看到你的订婚戒指？你们俩——我是说你和Blaine在一起的时候，你都不戴戒指吗？莫非是偷情？！”Rachel俨然化身成了一个沉迷于八卦之中的绯闻少女。

Blaine甚至能看到好友嘴角正微微抽动着，他用肩膀蹭了蹭Kurt，示意他别因为这么个小女孩说的话而生气。

“我很好，我没生气，我只是有点无力。”Kurt在说完这句话之后，转过头看向了一脸兴致勃勃的女孩：“我们被你们——”他顿了顿，急忙改口，“你们看到我们的时候，我正准备回家告诉Adam、这是我未婚夫的名字，我打算告诉他一些事情。”

接下来的几分钟里，他满足了Rachel几乎所有的八卦心，在解释过了前因后果之后，他的一句“你和Rachel真像。”令少女的好奇心再度被吊了起来。

“我有一个朋友也叫Rachel。RachelBerry，你知道吗？你的感觉和她十几岁的时候有些相似。”

“真的吗？！天哪，RachelBerry！原来你们是朋友，我很喜欢她主演的《在天空和海之间的蓝色》呢！”与Kurt多年的好朋友同名的女孩忍不住用手捂住嘴了，她的眼睛里写满了惊喜，旋即又变成了遗憾：“如果我们不是在这种情况下相遇，也许你能替我要到她的签名甚至能让我们见面吧。”

两位男士都没有回答这个问题。

时间不知不觉过了一个小时，由于沉迷于与两个人的交谈之中，Rachel并没有发现Michael和Dean已经回来了，直到她听到熟悉的声音厉声叫着自己的名字才意识到有人站在身后。

 

 

“不要再让我更生气了。”

Michael咬牙切齿、一字一顿，深色的眼睛里有一种快要喷射出火焰的错觉，他确实是一个很容易就动怒的人，这源于继父多年来对他的虐待，在老家他就是一个不良少年，偶尔会小偷小摸、敲诈别人，逃出来之后的这三个月里，他的脾气变本加厉，甚至有一次动手打了Rachel，还和Dean打了几次架。

Rachel自知理亏，又怕他真的发怒，她胆怯的朝着Dean投去了求助的眼神，Dean轻摇了下头，暗示她别反驳，他们都了解Michael最讨厌自己生气的时候有人对着干了。

Kurt和Blaine努力靠在一起，紧闭嘴唇缓慢的呼吸着，他们早已察觉到这个叫Michael的男孩是个脾气很暴躁的人，具有危险性，另外两个人至少表面上看起来不想伤害他们，但Michael会在情绪激动下做些什么，无人知晓。

一度得到释放和缓冲的情绪再次被危机感笼罩。Blaine顷刻之间就感觉到了紧挨着自己的那具身躯传来的轻微颤抖，那是连Kurt自身都没有察觉到的本能的反应，Kurt把所有的注意力都放到了正散发出危险气焰的男孩身上，满心思想着他会不会做些什么，如果他真的要做些什么的话——

他还有很多事情想去做，他的事业才刚起步，他还想设计出更多更美的服装，他想在有生之年能拿一回托尼奖，他还想要一场属于自己的婚礼，想要一个由自己和所爱的人共同组成的家庭，想要一个或者两个如天使般可爱的孩子，他还有许多事情没有完成。

**他** **不** **想** **在** **这** **里** **失** **去** **所** **有** **的** **未** **来。**

失去那个有着Blaine的未来。

Blaine发现Kurt的颤抖停止了，他在他的眼神里看到了些许坚定的光芒，胸口淌过一阵暖意。他并不比Kurt胆大和镇定，可正因为Kurt在他的身边——那么近，无论是体重还是体温都透过接触的身体传达给了彼此，所以Blaine反而冷静了下来，纵使心脏跳动的速度比平时快了那么一些，呼吸也比平时更加紊乱，但他仍有着坚强的意志：想要成为Kurt的依靠，想要陪在他身边，想要和他在一起，无论发生什么事。

**他** **想** **要** **和** Kurt一直一直、一直一直地， **并** **肩** **走** **下** **去** 。

Michael凶了好一会儿，大概是出门不顺利，他的心情始终在低谷，于是平时少许说几句就结束了可是这次却对着Rachel教训了很久，说她只会制造麻烦，如果当初没有把她带出来该多好，现在会是多轻松。这看起来似乎已经是家常便饭的事情了，Rachel紧咬着下唇，不发一语，Dean双臂交叉在胸前，不耐烦的扭过头，两人谁都没有反驳气势汹汹的Michael，不知是不想还是不敢。

“已经可以了吧。”

然而，一个小小的声音如此说道。

它来自于Kurt，可以说是轻声细语——这是他认为的。Kurt以为自己至少有权利嘀咕，他厌烦了这位少年喋喋不休的唠叨和抱怨，这样的说法还是好听的，事实上Michael的态度和话语让他想起了许多事情，一些往事，在麦金利被欺负的岁月，踏上社会之后被那些心怀恶意的小人故意戏弄甚至于排挤和陷害的回忆，直至今日他始终不明白为什么有人以凌辱他人为乐。

他真的以为说的够小声的了，除了自己之外，只有Blaine听得见。

“Kurt。”Blaine的心脏都快吊到了喉咙口，他惊悚的看了一眼Kurt，很快就转头看向了Michael，他没想到Kurt会把心里话说出来（因为其实他也是这么想的）更没想到Michael会听到。

他现在唯一能做的就是拼命挪动身体，挡在Kurt的面前。

“你知道你现在和谁说话吗？”Michael从桌上一把拿起枪，几步就走到了两人的面前，他居高临下的看着两个比自己还要年长许多的男人，眼中透出了深深地鄙视和冷彻，“信不信我一枪崩了你。”这句话从嘴里变成语言的时候，枪口已经对准了Kurt。

Blaine的眼角流下了泪水，他的嘴里不断地重复着‘Please’，他口干舌燥，心跳极快，手枪就在他的脸庞不到五厘米的对方，对着的却是他身后的Kurt。Kurt非常、非常害怕，他已经无心去思考现在是不是人生中最害怕的一刻了。他怕的事情太多了，怕Michael真的扣动扳机，怕他忽然把枪口转移到Blaine，怕自己在Blaine的面前应声倒下，怕Blaine瘫软在自己的眼前。

有时候‘未知’才是最可怕的。

“嘿，你现在就是我的阶下囚，为什么你会觉得自己有权利开口，来教训我？”Michael的表情起了变化，他看起来不再愤怒，取而代之的是无尽的嘲笑。这一回比起白天，他很好的控制住了情绪，不会再冲动了，但那不意味着他不会扣下手里的凶器。

“我并不是想教训你。”Kurt不知道自己为什么还在说话，他的声音和身体一样颤抖，他的情绪一松懈下来就会哭出来，他被绑在身后的手紧紧握成一团，用指甲抠着掌心，不想哭不是因为不想示弱，而是他不能让自己的恐惧情绪影响到Blaine，“他们为了你离开了他们的家人，陪在你身边，陪你流浪，你没有想过原因吗？Rachel是个好女孩，请你对她温柔一点。”

听完这些话，所有人都显出了意外的模样。Michael继续冷哼着说道，“没想到连你连这些事情都知道了，他也肯定知道了吧。一个下午你们四个人聊的开心吗？想趁着我不在软化他俩，然后把你们放走是吗？放屁，我可以现在就杀了你们，就算不用枪我也可以勒死你们，或者让你们自相残杀，谁能杀掉对方，谁就能活下去！”

“NO！！”

吼出这个单词的一共有三个人，除了Dean之外。Rachel瞪着扭曲的笑着的Michael，猛地冲到了他的面前，一下子就抢走了手枪，锁上保险之后紧紧地攥在怀里：“这是我爸爸的枪，不是用来让你伤害别人的，我真的后悔怎么会把这个见鬼的东西带出来的。”她咆哮着，身体往后退了几步然后转身朝着外面跑了出去。

彻彻底底的戏剧性的发展。

Michael显然没想到Rachel会反抗自己，他目瞪口呆了片刻，但很快就抬起脚，对着挡住了Kurt的Blaine狠狠踹了一下，就在Kurt的惊叫声中，Blaine蜷曲着身体倒在了地上。

“Blaine！Blaine——Blaine！”Kurt的泪腺彻底崩溃了，有那么一瞬间，他痛恨那个伤害Blaine的人，然而他最痛恨的却是让事情发展到这一步的自己，他不停地伸长身体又不敢压在Blaine身上，他的视线已经是一片模糊了，“跟我说话，告诉我你怎么样……对不起对不起，都是因为我。”

Michael早就离开这里，去外面寻找Rachel了，Dean没有跟着出去，他无奈地叹了口气，走过来，用了些力气才把Kurt拉起来。

“拜托你……求求你，请不要伤害他——”Kurt几乎泣不成声了，不仅仅是因为Blaine受到了伤害，还有这几个小时以来堆积的压力和恐惧，全数爆发了，他坐在地上，四肢被束缚，眼前是Blaine倒下的背影，Kurt想着这如果是一场噩梦的话，赶紧让他清醒过来吧，“他是我最重要的人，求求你……”

“我只是想让他躺平，那会好受一些，而且我得看看他有没有受伤。”Dean有着超越同龄人的冷静，他扶着Blaine让他躺在了地上，又把衣服拉高了一寸，小心翼翼地在Blaine的肚子上按了几下，“没事。Michael没踢到要害，最严重就是乌青了。”他把人扶了起来，Kurt赶紧挪了过去当他的支柱。

Blaine的脸色一片苍白，额头汗如雨下，他用整个身体的力量靠着Kurt，他听到Kurt不断在耳边重复着“对不起”这句话，腹部的疼痛难耐，可对Blaine而言，再大的痛苦也比不上Kurt的这句话。

“我……”一吸气，被狠踹的地方就传来一阵刺痛，Blaine一咬牙，“我没事，我真的没事好吗？这一下可比当年我挨那些恐同混蛋的揍好多了，你还记得吗，我和你提过的，霍金斯舞会的事情……Kurt，Kurt，我真的没事，所以拜托你，别哭了。”他已经不记得自己有多久没有看到Kurt的眼泪了，因为Kurt总在强调‘我已经不是过去的我了，那个受一点挫折就哭鼻子的Kurt Hummel不复存在了’，Blaine明白他这是逞强。

Kurt吸了吸鼻子，他想控制情绪却有点困难，眼泪依旧不断落下，“我讨厌自己，这一脚应该踢在我身上。”

“够了，Kurt，你这么想会让我的肚子更痛的。换做是你被踢一脚，我大概能变身超能英雄了。记得吗？高三那年给你发过几张我参加麦金利超能英雄俱乐部的照片。”他不该说话的，一说话他的肚子就阵阵抽痛，可他不能不说话。

Kurt因为陷入了回忆之中而微微地聚拢了眉毛。

“Kittyboy和Nightbird？”

“Kittyboy和Nightbird。”

那两个形象在Kurt的脑海中已经很模糊了，他努力在记忆深处挖掘着它们，还是失败了，不过他的眼泪在不知不觉中收住了，心情也平和了许多。突然之间，Kurt意识到Blaine提到这个话题的原因了，他转过头，脸上的泪痕还未消失，Blaine靠在他的肩膀上，因此看不到他的表情。

Dean把一切看在眼里，他靠着桌子的一角站着，视线偶尔会往外面瞥去，一男一女的争论声有些大，他听不清楚Michael和Rachel争吵的内容，但这是他俩第一次吵得那么厉害，通常Rachel都会容忍Michael的恶劣言行，他也是一样的，因为两人都爱着那个孤单可怜被深深伤害而无法爱别人的男孩。

Blaine和Kurt还依偎在一起说着那些往事，Dean在他们身上看到的不是未来，自从离开了家乡，他就再也没有想象过自己的未来了。

Blaine的脸色看起来好多了，Dean听着外面的争吵声忽然消失了，一回头就看到Rachel搂住Michael热情的拥吻，这也是Michael和他们吵架之后一贯的妥协方式吧，之后不需要太久，那两个人就会走回来，像是什么事情都没发生过那样，度过又一个平静的只有三个人的夜晚。

Dean走了过去，无视Kurt的哀求把Blaine从他的身上拉开了，他告诉他们，下一次就不会这么好运了，所以要确保你们不会再一次作出同样愚蠢的事情。他重新把两人的嘴封了起来，与此同时，Rachel和Michael走了进来，Rachel的眼睛果然红肿的令人无法无视。

“首先。”Michael这样说道，目光环视了一圈四周。

“你得付出代价。”他冷笑的看着Kurt。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Kurt蜷缩成了一团，不是因为他冷，也不是因为他被捆绑。他的双手依然被绑在身后，双脚同样被捆绑住，身体斜躺着。他就这样躺在这个狭隘破旧、暗黑可怕的地方，他唯一能做的就是不停地流泪，然后缩起自己的身体。

Michael所说的惩罚是，把他塞进在这个房子里还能找到的破烂的衣柜里，这是Michael过去的‘日常’生活之一，只要他的养父心情稍一不好就会对他一顿大骂，最后把他锁到衣柜里，关上一个晚上，有时候甚至是一整天。

“你真幸运，没有这个柜子的话，你就得在车子的后箱里躺一晚上了。”少年轻描淡写的说道，稚嫩的脸上挂着轻薄的笑容，他和Dean两个人一起把Kurt推进了陈旧破烂的衣柜里，里面积满了灰，抬头还能看到蜘蛛网，Rachel原本想要求情，可她不想再和男友发生争执了，比起陌生人，她还是选择了心爱的人。

Blaine完全是哀求的模样，哭求着Michael别做那么残忍的事情，把他也一起关进去吧。Michael看着比自己大一轮，在这个社会上有着一定地位、事业蒸蒸日上，可以称之为“成功人士”的男人不顾身份和形象，泪流满面、苦苦哀求的模样，他的心里渐渐浮现出了得意的快感，在老家的时候，他就讨厌那些大人们总是露出的抵触和厌恶的眼神，现在他终于有机会报复了。

即使对方是无辜可怜的路人，对此时此刻被阴暗却异样亢奋的情绪所笼罩的Michael而言，他只想要一个发泄的渠道。

Kurt挣扎着，自然而然引来了Michael的不耐和反感，他一拳揍在Kurt的肚子上，终于得到了想要的片刻宁静；另一边，Blaine被绑在椅子上，不论怎么挣扎都无济于事，身体跟着椅子倒在了冰冷的地上，他只能用倾斜的视野眼睁睁的看着Kurt被两位少年以蛮力推进衣柜里，看着Michael重新封住Kurt的嘴，看着衣柜的门被合上，Michael搬去了两把椅子挡在门前，就连这样，少年仍觉得不够，他想让Dean帮着一起把桌子也搬过去被拒绝之后，一人费劲的完成了这件事。

“就这样吧，让我想一个晚上，等明早吃过了早饭再决定怎么处理你们。”他的用词相当冷漠，俨然是把Kurt和Blaine当做了物品，Dean与Rachel面面相觑，Michael却轻快地哼起了小调。

时间过去了多久，半小时、一小时、两个小时？还是更久？Kurt完全不知道，也没有力气去在乎了。在他的整个世界最初被黑暗笼罩的时候，在思考之前身体就已经本能的扭动了起来，他不能说话只能不停地发出呐喊一般的悲鸣，他的身体在衣柜里磕磕碰碰，想用所有的力气去撞开这两扇看起来破旧易损的门，他听见了外面的椅子因撞击而发出的声音，刺耳的摩擦声刺激着绷紧的神经，Kurt向一边倾倒，以扭曲的姿势躺在了衣柜里。

老旧的衣柜有不少裂痕，外面光线充足的话，里面也不会显得十分阴暗，光线会透过裂开的地方照射进来——这个旧屋不通电，怎么可能有灯光，少年少女们早就习惯了这种情况，通常会用偷来的蜡烛和露营灯照明，今晚亦是如此。如此微小的灯光是照不到另一个房间的衣柜的。

一片黑暗，不管是睁开还是闭上眼睛，看到的只有啃噬灵魂、击溃勇气，让恐惧和绝望无止境散播开来的漆黑。Kurt头一次发现，原来黑暗是如此可怕的东西，唯一能让他觉得自己还活着的证明竟然是眼眶里流出的泪水，他想让它们停下，得到的却是更多更汹涌的泪崩，湿濡的感觉从脸庞延续到了耳朵，他觉得自己整张脸孔都是湿的。

夜晚的风从缝隙处吹了进来，轻轻地拂过Kurt总被眼泪一再弄湿的脸庞，他没有力气再做些什么了，比起惊恐，疲惫占据了他的身心，可以的话，他希望自己干脆睡着算了，睡着之后就不会再有担忧和恐惧，也不会害怕明天的到来。

然而事与愿违的是，Kurt的意识莫名地异常清醒，他可以听到自己的呼吸声，既清晰又沉重，像是要汲取这个空间每一平方米的空气而用力呼吸着；他可以感受到胸膛起伏的节奏，那么平静与缓慢，宛如囚犯在临刑前的最后一夜，心平气和地等待着黎明的到来。

周围并非一片死寂，衣柜是那么的破旧，缝隙也多，一些细微的声音穿越了那一道道的细小裂痕传达给了Kurt，他能听到在另一个房间里少年少女的声音，Rachel与Michael又一次的争论，Michael大吼大叫的声音，Kurt听不真切他们在说些什么，也没有心情去仔细听，在心脏以前所未有的速度冲击着全身的感官许久之后，终于逐渐平静，开始恢复到了以往正常的节奏。

Kurt哭累了，尽管眼泪依然不停地从他的脸庞滑落，他听着男孩和女孩断断续续的声音，模糊不清的争执，他不在意那些，因为他听不到在意的那个声音，Blaine和他同样被封住了嘴巴；他看不到他，听不到他，感受不到他，唯一留给Kurt的只有深深印刻在脑海中的Blaine。

黑暗会让人的记忆大门毫无防备的敞开，与Blaine在一起的点点滴滴就像是永不干涸的泉水一样，源源不断的从记忆深处溢出，当Blaine把一杯拿铁放到他的眼前，优雅温和的笑容随之展露了出来；Blaine请他吃的那顿午餐可以说是他在被Karofsky强吻之后最轻松愉快的一段时间了；转学的第一天，Blaine带他参观了整个道尔顿，两个人在各式各样的地方漫步着，甚至即兴合唱了一首《Stupid cupid》。

这样的回忆太多太多了，并不全是美好的回忆，可对Kurt而言，与Blaine在一起的时光，似乎每一件事都像是昨天才发生的，那些记忆没有随着时间的推移而变淡消失，反而在此时此刻愈发清晰起来。

Kurt越害怕，他越是在脑海中想象着Blaine的模样、声音，越是这么做，他的泪水流的越快越多。他在心里默默地对自己说，想想别的事情，想想别人，然后他想起了父亲。

如果说在这个世界上还有谁能比Blaine更重要的话——不，事实是对Kurt而言，在这个世界上最重要的人便是他的父亲。在母亲去世之后，倾尽全部的感情笨拙的养育着他，尽可能的满足他所有的需要——不仅是物质上的。Kurt几乎没有因为失去了母亲而觉得寂寞无助的记忆，在他的印象中，父亲总是花费大量的时间陪伴着自己，有时候很严厉，更多的却是温暖的拥抱和鼓励。

Kurt想象着明天、后天，或者哪一天，当警察敲响父亲家的大门，告诉他“您的儿子Kurt Hummel被人谋杀了”的一瞬间，他不敢再想象下去，连忙睁开眼睛，用力地喘着气，他的呼吸又开始紊乱了。

他张着眼睛，只能用鼻子呼吸让他觉得这个空间的空气越来越稀薄，他不想再想象那些可怕的事情，也许会* **成真** *的未来，于是他拼命的在脑海中回忆着那些甜蜜、美好的事情，冬季展示会上的表演、收到纽戏入学通知书的时候、在学校里被Adam搭讪而看了一出欢乐趣味的歌舞表演，他主动向Adam问来手机号码之后，两人第一次一起品尝的咖啡，还有Adam在大庭广众之下，温柔却小心翼翼地握着他的手，问他‘我能吻你吗？’。

这些都是珍贵的回忆，Kurt努力让自己沉浸在这样那样的甜美记忆之中，希望它们能扫除心头的阴霾和黑暗带来的无边恐惧，可他又免不了会想到，失踪的这段时间，Adam一定很担心，他会联络Melissa，会询问(Kurt)所认识的每一个人，也一定会联络Blaine，然后他会发现Blaine也不知所踪了。

就这样，Kurt又一次想到了Blaine。Blaine还好吗？Michael会不会先对Blaine下手？等自己从衣柜里出去，看到的是活生生的Blaine还是…… ***NO*** 。这太可怕了。Kurt用力咬紧牙根来制止恐怖的猜想继续衍生，他浑身颤抖了起来，双眼不时的闭合又立刻睁开，闭起眼睛的感觉就像是堕入了无边无尽的深渊之中，永无止尽的黑暗剥夺了他的体温，令他的血液停止流动，心脏也许会在下一秒变成石头，他的生命就只是魔鬼手中奄奄一息的火光。

Kurt猛然张开了眼睛。唯有这样，借着极微弱的光芒盯着眼前门上的缝隙，他才能感受到仅存的安全感，无法收拢、不断溢出的泪水让他的眼睛有些发疼了，* **外面** *的声音不知道是什么时候消失的，四周寂静的仿佛只有他一个人，呼吸声、心跳声，他都只能听到自己的，喉咙里好不容易发出一声干涩的呜咽，回荡在破旧的衣柜里，格外悲凉与恐惧。

这个夜晚无边无际的漫长，人生头一次，Kurt体会到了什么是绝望。

 

 

人总在失去了之后才发现其珍贵性。不过有时候，又或者说很多时候，都是几乎要在失去的时候，意识到那个人是如此的重要与宝贵。

可是对Blaine而言，他从很久很久之前就明白，对自己来说，非要说出一个比父母、兄长更重要的存在的话，那个人一定是Kurt，当然，他也在很久很久之前就失去了那个人， ***** **那时候** *Kurt有男友，* **那时候** *Kurt告诉他‘我爱Adam我不想和他分开’，* **那时候** *Kurt在电话里说着‘我答应了Adam的求婚’。每一次听到Kurt宣布这样、那样的事情，Blaine就会默默地嘲笑自己。

Kurt正一步步的远离他，明明就在眼前，伸出手却无论如何都碰不到。这一切，都是Blaine自找的，因为他几乎从来没有去争取过那个人，Sam问过他不止一次，为什么不去和Adam竞争？你知道Kurt是爱你的！是的，他知道，他很早以前就知道了。然而有爱就足够了吗，有爱就能抛开一切，去做自己想做的事情吗？

那 叫 做 自 私。

不顾他人的感受，只知道自我满足，这样得来的感情和生活，总有一天会支离破碎，这是Blaine最不想要的，Kurt的生活，自己的生活，还有那些与他俩息息相关的人们的生活，都会因为这一步之错而发生巨大的变化。最重要的是，Kurt会幸福吗？仅仅是和彼此在一起，他们就能感受到幸福吗？

Blaine在这个问题面前退缩了，一次又一次的。

被摇醒的时候，Blaine的意识比平时更快一些，迅速复苏了，因为十几个小时都被绑着，所以他的身体有些不适，稍微动一下就觉得骨头发出了悲鸣。Rachel就在他的眼前，手指抵在翘起的嘴唇上，轻声说出一个“嘘”，“别乱动别反抗，如果你不想死的话。”她神情紧张地四处张望了一会儿，确定离开的两个人没有回来的迹象之后，松了口气，一下子就撕开了Blaine嘴上的胶带。

“长话短说，我不想花太多的时间来解释，只能告诉你，Michael有些疯狂了，他说去吃早餐然后买工具……他要杀了你们就地埋了。”

Blaine惊恐的瞪大了臻色的眼睛，他想起昨晚意识模糊前听到的对话，先是Michael和Rachel的大吵大闹，之后Dean的劝解总算是起到了作用，气急了的Michael拉着Dean去到外面的车子里过夜，Rachel则一个人睡在沙发上——他始终担心着Kurt，想要爬过去却做不到，因为他的身体和桌子的一脚绑在了一起，稍有动静立刻就会被发现。

Blaine不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，睡了多久，在听到Rachel的话之后，他的条件反射就是看向另一个房间，Kurt在那里。

“Michael已经失去理智了，我不想他杀人，所以我现在就把你们放走，你们能逃多远就逃多远，千万别停下。”Rachel一边用匕首砍断束缚着Blaine的绳子，其实她还是很紧张的，毕竟谁也不知道Blaine在获得自由之后会不会突然反过来制服她……带着这样的担心和忧虑，Rachel解决了Blaine脚上的麻烦，她深吸一口气，紧握着拿在手里的匕首。

Blaine在获得久违的自有之后所做的第一件事就从想要从地上艰难的爬起来，他尝试了几次，终于在第三次时站了起来，他对着Rachel表达了由衷的谢意并且请求她帮忙自己一起搬开那该死的桌子。

Rachel犹豫了一下，“我该不会是自找死路吧。”这三个月的流浪生活慢慢地剥夺了她对别人的信赖，更何况这两个男人还是因为自己落得如此凄凉的下场，一想到这里，她不由自主就往后退了几步。

“Rachel。”Blaine用沙哑的声音叫着女孩的名字，他没有靠近她，而是温柔地望着她，“Rachel，请你帮助我和Kurt，我知道你可能在想，待会儿我们会如何对付你伤害你，但是我请求你相信我，我们只是想回到我们所爱的人的身边，我发誓绝对不会伤害你。”比起Rachel，他更担心毫无动静的衣柜，不知道Kurt怎么样了让他的情绪变得焦虑起来，可即使如此，他仍然摆出最友善的模样，试图说服Rachel。

“好吧。本来就是我的错，我也只有赌一把了。”这样说着的少女一咬牙，帮着Blaine一起抬起了桌子，拉开了椅子，她想，现在这种快要窒息的感觉一定是罪恶感，从昨晚开始就一直压迫着她，令她失眠，让她无论如何都想要做点什么，于是她这么做了。

Blaine感激的看着她，千言万语不过是一句谢谢，时不待人，现在最刻不容缓的一件事就是把Kurt从那该死的封闭的空间里解救出来，在里面待了一个晚上，Blaine担心的不仅仅是Kurt的身体。

两个人合力把挡在门前的阻碍物都挪开了，Blaine毫不犹豫就拉开了门，当光线射进破旧布满了灰尘的衣柜时，呈现在两人眼前的Kurt宛如熟睡着，但他脸上的表情却诉说着正在做着的恶梦，Rachel本能的倒吸了一口气，罪恶感达到了强所未有的高度，她愈发相信自己现在的决定和行为是正确的了，当然她还做了另一个决定。

“Kurt，醒醒。”Blaine的手轻柔地拍着Kurt的面颊，他没有察觉到指尖传来的颤抖，因为所有的注意力都给了眼前露出无法用语言来形容的表情，在狭隘肮脏的空间里蜷缩起身体睡着的男子。Kurt躺在柜子里，被绑住的四肢缩成一团。

在高中毕业之后，Kurt的身体在短短的半年之内迅速成长，与最初给Blaine的印象截然不同，Blaine考上纽戏，时隔数月之后在纽约见到的Kurt已经是成人的模样，从那之后，他始终比Blaine高，也不再是那么弱小单薄的感觉。

然而此时此刻，Blaine却觉得Kurt比记忆中初见时更脆弱无助，他知道胸口传来的近乎刺痛的不适感意味着什么，不过现在可不是崩溃哭泣的时候，他要把Kurt带离这里，绝不多待一秒钟。

“醒醒，Kurt，醒醒，求求你，睁开眼睛。”Blaine想要压抑恐惧的情感，但声音已经出卖了他。Rachel也跟着担心了起来，她想起来还有几瓶水，连忙去拿了过来，塞给了Blaine。就在这个时候，Kurt终于苏醒了过来，他的眼神前一刻还充满迷茫，就在看清楚眼前的人是Blaine的时候，彻底想起来了发生了什么。

Kurt的眼泪又一次流了下来，他不在乎现在是做梦还是现实，在经历了一个晚上的无尽黑暗和孤独无助之后，他重新回到了光明的世界，嘴上的胶布刚才就被撕掉了，四肢重获自由，他的喉咙疼痛的厉害，身体也因一晚上的扭曲姿势而浑身酸疼。他想说出Blaine的名字，声音却沙哑刺耳。

“先别说话。”Blaine抱住了Kurt，让他借着自己的身体坐了起来，第一件事就是打开Rachel拿来的瓶子，小心翼翼地喂着Kurt喝了好几口，“感觉怎么样？走得动吗？没有时间和你解释了，我们得先离开这个地方，如果你没力气走的话，我背你走。”不犹豫、不迟疑、不含糊的说出来的并不是Blaine安抚和鼓励Kurt的话，是他的决心，而且他知道，自己说到做到，不论用什么方法都会带着Kurt离开这里。

Kurt的嘴角向上翘起了一些，他很想告诉Blaine，这是他最近听过最动听的笑话了，话到了嘴边才吸一口气，舌根就疼得他只能乖乖闭上嘴巴，他继续喝水，喝完了一整瓶总算是舒服了一些，Blaine和Rachel扶着他站了起来，他几乎把全身的力气都花在了靠着Blaine身上，但人类的意志力是惊人的，无论遭受了什么样的磨难，想要生存的欲望总能让人走下去。

Blaine扶着Kurt走了一会儿，两人走到*门口*，Rachel也跟着走了出来，她背着一个旅行包， 先是谨慎地张望了一会儿，随后用力的吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，最后用力地吐出之后，跨出了一步，“待会儿我和你们一起走，不过到了安全的地方我们就分道扬镳，你们回家，我也回家。”

“你？”Blaine发出了低沉的质疑，从女孩的行动和话语他就能看出她同样准备离开了，可是，“你一个人走？离开他们？”他突然觉得这一切都变得不真实起来，Rachel的脸上释放出了纠结，她吸了吸鼻子，直到这时，两位男士才发现她的眼眶浮肿，看起来像是哭了很久的模样。

“是啊，我决定离开他，应该说是离开Michael，因为我不想变得讨厌自己、讨厌他。这三个月发生了很多，我以为我可以忍受这样的生活，因为我爱他，可是昨天发生了太多的事情，他居然想杀人——他已经不是我喜欢的那个Michael了，而我也没有勇气和他一起走下去，Dean比我勇敢多了，他始终把Michael放在第一位，他不会抛下他的。再说我把你们放走了，你们觉得他会怎么对付我？也许一生气就把我给杀了。”Rachel双手环抱住自己的身体，又向前走了几步，Blaine和Kurt已经被她甩在了后面。

两个年长的男人沉默了，虽然他们觉得Michael不会伤害自己所爱的人，但谁又能保证这一点呢，更何况他们也没有多余的时间和心思去考虑别人了，不管身体多难受和疲惫，心情多沉重和恐慌，他们也不能停下脚步，生存的机会就只有这一次。

Rachel帮着两个人走了很久，总算是走到了大道上，这里来往的车辆并不多，他们在焦急的等待着有什么人能停下车带离开这里的同时还要担心Michael和Dean的归来，三个人怀着前所未有的祈求心情注视着来往的车辆，而上帝似乎是听到了他们的祈祷，在三人的担忧和惊恐情绪快要达到极限的时候，终于有一辆卡车停在了他们的眼前。

意外的是，司机是一位比Blaine和Kurt看起来大不了几岁的女性，她看到三人，尤其是两个男人糟糕透顶的模样确实吓了一大跳，但很快就冷静下来，拿出手机递给了Blaine。四十分钟之后，她的车开进了人多的闹市区，在她目的地的工厂门口，Adam、Melissa，Scarlett（Blaine的创业同伴），以及一辆救护车早就等在那里了。

Blaine的意识非常清醒，除了担心一看到熟悉的人就安心下来以至于瘫软在他怀中的Kurt之外，他还干了一件事——他向Scarlett借了一些钱，交到了Rachel的手心里。

“无论如何，谢谢你。用这些钱回家吧，你是个迷途知返的好女孩。将来有机会的话，我希望你能来百老汇看我的表演。”他说道，握着Rachel的手脏却又温暖，他的两条手腕上有着明显被捆绑的痕迹，Rachel盯着那里看了好一会儿，她没有抑制住叹气声，最后一次说出了‘对不起’。

“Kurt会没事吗？”躺在担架上的人让她的情绪始终处于低落之中，事实上她还有些担心……担心Michael和Dean，可是担心又如何，她已经不可能再回去那个地方，回到那两人的身边了。

“会的，他会没事的。”Blaine回头注视着躺在担架上被抬上救护车的Kurt，他最重要的人，然后他看到了坐在车上的Adam，紧紧握着Kurt的手，低着头，嘴里说着什么，那一定是祈祷的话语，他这样想道。就在下一秒，注意力被Rachel轻柔的笑声拉了回去。

“那就请你替我转告他，等有朝一日，我一定会花自己赚来的钱买他设计的衣服。”她把那些钱塞进口袋里，刚想转身就停下了动作，神情凝重地望着Blaine：“关于Michael和Dean……你会让警察去捉他们吗？”

Blaine没有一丝犹豫的摇了摇头，他现在唯一关心的是Kurt，至于其它的，暂时不想考虑。“我想他们回去看到我们都不见了，立刻就会明白发生了什么，说不定这个时候已经逃走了。不过一会儿警察来询问情况，我还是会全部告诉他们的。你知道，你们的……Michael的行为触犯了法律，而且他未成年，现在不加以阻止的话，也许将来。”

Rachel当然听得懂他没有说完的话，她点着头，陷入了自己的沉思之中，Blaine则不再逗留，赶紧上了救护车，他也需要做一个全面的检查。

失踪又或者该称之为绑架事件，到此结束，但对Kurt而言，这不过是另一个恶梦的开始。

 

 

两个人做了全面的检查，结果是一切都很正常，Blaine更是笑着说只要让他现在把胡子都剃了，痛快地洗个澡，然后大吃一顿最后睡上一整天，那他就彻底的跨过这一天了，因为他和Kurt都安然无事甚至奇迹般毫无损伤的活了下来，这简直就是一个奇迹。

对所有人而言，是的，对仿佛经历了一回地狱之行的人们而言，这两个人的平安归来就是真正的奇迹，虽然他们失踪了连一天的时间都没有，可是对关心他们的人来说，在这不到二十四个小时里，尤其是当他们意识到这不仅仅是失踪那么简单的事情之后，原本平静的日常生活就被颠覆了。

首先意识到不对劲的当然是Adam，他在家中等了近三个小时也没有等到Kurt的回来，理所当然的打了电话，无论是Kurt的还是Blaine的手机，全部关机，接着他联络了Melissa和与Blaine一同创业的Scarlett，在确定她们也不知道是怎么一回事后，Adam心中亮起了警告的红灯，他和Melissa、Scarlett在两个人经常去的地方寻觅了许久，结果是令人失望而焦虑的。

Melissa想要联络Kurt的父亲和朋友们，Adam阻止了她，他并不想增加一些无谓的担忧和苦恼，在事情还没有发展到必须告诉其他人，两个人失踪了的消息之前，他只想把所有的心思和精力都花在寻人上面；Scarlett是三人之中最冷静的，她提议自己和Melissa都留在Adam的身边，有任何消息也可以第一时间就知道了，并且时不时的安抚他们，告诉他们，如果明早那两个人还没有回家或者依然联络不到他们，就去找她的表兄，他在一家私家侦探所上班，可是在那之前要有耐心，因为警察是不会把* **这种小事** *放在心上的，他们只会说‘也许就是离家出走呢，又或许两人一起私奔了’那种蠢话。

Scarlett说中了Adam偷藏起来的心思，虽然那是最初意识到Blaine和Kurt同时失踪时一闪而过的念头，随后他很快就否定了这个可笑的想法。Adam是了解Kurt甚至也可以说是了解Blaine的，如果那个男人想要从他这里夺走Kurt，不会用这么逃避的方法，而Kurt更* **不可能** *那么做。

Adam把多余的想法甩出了脑海，电话就从未离开过他的手心，这可以说是他人生之中最煎熬的一个夜晚，当两位女孩，一位在客房一位在客厅的沙发上休息时，他坐在二楼房间的窗口，目不转睛地盯着楼下的马路，不放过每一个走过的人，他希望能在他们之中看到自己熟悉的脸孔，让一颗悬着的心放下来。直到阳光照的他觉得刺眼了，才下了楼，食之无味的吃着Scarlett准备的早餐。

而就在这个时候，他的手机蓦然发出了犹如等待了一个世纪之久的铃声，是一个陌生号码。Adam立刻接通了它，最初的几秒钟，他不明白为什么一个陌生女人打电话给自己，下一刻他就惊呼出了Blaine的名字。

折磨人的时间总算是过去了，几个小时之后，Scarlett的表哥告诉众人，当他和警察赶到Blaine描述的地方时，早就看不到任何人了。

Kurt在医院中睡了很久，久到守在床边的Adam开始担心了，他还没有清醒。十个小时之后，Kurt终于睁开了眼睛，在看清楚眼前之人的那一刻，他的眼眶湿润了，干涩的嘴唇勾勒出一抹不自然的微笑，他对着未婚夫打着招呼：“嘿，这不是我英俊迷人的男朋友吗。”

Adam想要说点什么，他让嘴角向上划开一个弧度，但并没有持续太久，他的表情映在Kurt的瞳孔里，从深沉的担忧到强装的笑容最后变成了扭曲的悲伤；他大而厚实的双手捧住Kurt苍白的面颊，手指轻柔地爱抚着恋人的肌肤，在一脸疲倦却强作精神与自己打招呼的Kurt的面前，他实在无法伪装坚强了。

“嗨……我帅气潇洒的未婚夫。”Adam弯下腰，亲吻着Kurt的脸颊，他尝到了一点咸味，那是自己的眼泪，他很少有机会尝到这种味道，很少很少。

“我很好。”Kurt撅起了嘴，回应着这个吻，当Adam的胡渣小小的刺激着他的面颊时，他闻到了熟悉的香水味。躺在衣柜里的时候，有多少次他闭着眼睛想象着自己的未婚夫，想象着他就在身边，Kurt试图用这种方法寻求安全感，确实让他惊慌不安的心情稍稍稳定了一些。 ***** **可是总觉得哪里不对** ***** ，现在也同样如此，他汲取着未婚夫的体味，脸颊摩擦着Adam的胡渣，还在吊点滴的手搂住了他的男人。

“我就是饿得不行了，可以吃东西吗？还有可以洗澡吗？我绝对不想看到现在的自己，所以拜托千万别让我看到镜子。”

这一回Adam露出了真正发自内心的笑容，他亲了亲Kurt的额头，直起身来决定替他去找一些可口的食物，就在他即将走出病房的时候，Kurt忽然发出了一声呼唤，转过身的Adam看到他的脸上挂着难以描述的表情。

“Blaine在哪里？我记得晕倒前他就在身边，他还好吗？他被Michael——那个绑架我们的男孩踢了肚子，虽然Dean——我是说另一个男孩说只是轻伤，可是……”Kurt没有察觉到自己的手指正紧紧地攥住床单，攥得太用力了以至于关节发白，手掌微微颤抖了起来。

Adam将一切尽收眼底。

“别担心，他一切都好，他的精力看起来比你旺盛多了，几个小时前就出院了。因为Blaine不让Scarlett联络他的家人，所以她联络了 ***Neal*** 。”他在那个刻意说出的名字上加重了音量，“Neal似乎挺讨人喜欢的，也许过不久他就能正式成为Blaine的男朋友吧。”看到了Kurt眼中一闪而过的微妙，站在门口的男子的心头同样闪过一丝诡异的情绪，忏悔并痛快。

“那就好……那很好。”

Kurt回给未婚夫一个平静的笑容，随后闭上了眼睛，似乎是又一次陷入了沉睡之中。

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

“冷静下来，没事的，没事的，不会有事的。”他轻轻地拍着自己的脸颊，手指的冰凉和湿润的感觉瞬间在肌肤上绽放开来，这确实让他的身心都得到了一些舒缓，额头已经不再渗出汗液，不过先前那些还是沿着脸部的曲线流淌了下来，他赶紧抓起一边的毛巾擦掉了它们：你很好，你没事，冷静点，冷静一点。

他默默地这样告诉自己，接着再一次拧开水龙头，弄湿又挤干了毛巾，为自己糟糕的脸色和被汗水浸透的脸孔抹上一把，一次不够就两次，到第三次擦完脸之后，他决定不再继续这么愚蠢的事情，再擦对皮肤就是一种伤害。于是他重新做了一次最简单的夜间护理，化妆水、乳液和精华，当手指像往常那样在微热的肌肤上有序轻柔地按摩时，异常糟乱的心也逐渐恢复了平静。

“你可以做到，相信自己，不会有问题的。”

他盯着镜子中的自己嘀嘀咕咕了好一会儿，在确定自己又有了睡意之后，唯一该做的就是回到卧室，蹑手蹑脚的钻进被子里，别让身边的人察觉到 ***** **这件事** ***** ，不过在那之前还有一件事不能忘记——正确的说法是，他必须得那么做。

手指抵在浴室照明开关上一厘米处，这其实是一个很简单的动作，就连力气都不需要用到，因为开关是感应式的，只要指腹在上面点一下，浴室的灯就会打开或者关闭。

一秒、两秒、三秒，最终他的手指还是放了下去，然而就在短暂的数秒之后，浴室又变得明亮起来。

不关灯也没有关系，因为一个小时之后，电源会自动关闭，所以 ***** **就这样吧** ***** 。

他这样想着，离开了浴室，从浴室到客厅到二楼的走道，一路明亮，直到他小心翼翼地推开卧室的门，立刻走了进去，想要立即关上房门却又还是忍不住推开了一条缝，让走廊里的光线略微的射进卧室里。

他咽了一口口水，快步靠近了床，战战兢兢的躺了下来，他希望身边的人没有发现自己刚才离开过，不过这回没有那么好运。

“Kurt？”Adam翻了个身，迷迷糊糊、含糊不清地说道，他的手一下子就搂住了无意识痉挛的身躯。

“我在。”Kurt尽量把身体缩进未婚夫的怀里，他 ***** **睁** ***** 着眼睛，在昏暗的环境下努力地盯着Adam的脸。

“你去哪里了？”Adam微微睁开沉重的眼睛，但一下之后就闭上了，他收紧手臂，用鼻子蹭着恋人的脸颊，闻到了熟悉的味道。

“喝水，对不起把你吵醒了，我尽量不想打扰你，你明天还有重要的演出吧。”Kurt没有阻止男友近似求欢的行为，他知道Adam睡意浓厚不会突然就想做点什么，而且他现在其实很 ***** **需要** ***** 这样亲密的行为。

“没关系……”Adam第二次睁开了眼睛，眨了几下，黑暗中Kurt看到他的双眼眯了起来，“你忘了关灯。”那道缝隙暴露了室外的情况，让他一目了然走道的灯是开着的。这已经是第二次了， ***** **至少** ***** 是他发现的第二次。

“我忘了，反正到时候它会关掉了。”Kurt不想再说什么了，他主动咬住了Adam的嘴，身体跟着蹭了过去，在听到一声预料之中的呻吟之后，他分出了一缕心思，瞥了一眼四周只见轮廓的那些东西。

会过去的，会结束的，一切都会恢复原样的。

***** **那个该死的夜晚，再也不会出现了。** *****

 

 

在Scarlett和Jennifer、Olive（都是Blaine创业的伙伴，都毕业于纽戏）的坚持下，Blaine认命的在家里休息了好几天。他觉得身体哪里都很好，胃口很好三餐吃得香，睡眠很好一觉睡到天亮，就连缪斯女神也像是安慰他似的，让他那部原先在某个情节上卡壳很厉害的剧本三天就完成了剩下的部分，那么他还有什么该苦恼的呢，喔对了，Lizzie最喜欢的牌子的狗粮还剩下最后一罐，今天带着它散完步去宠物商店补充完毕之后，明天就回去工作吧。

如果说有什么真正让他挂心的话，那一定是Kurt了。Blaine在 ***** **那** ***** 之后，每一天都会打电话给Kurt，连续一周，从不间断，有时候是Adam接听，两人相识的这些年，可以说算得上是推心置腹的朋友了，不过Blaine仍然能听出Adam口吻中的怪异，可即使他小心翼翼的试探，对方还是转移了话题，接着就把电话交给了Kurt。

“你好吗？”

“我很好。”

简单短暂的对话，明明可以通过短信，Blaine却觉得只有听到Kurt的声音，自己才能安心。各自出院之后，他们两人还没有见过面，每一天他都想去见见Kurt，但每一次他还是压抑下了这份冲动，Adam的诡异态度是一种暗示，Blaine能明白他的想法、体谅他的顾虑，所以他不断地提醒自己，再等等，再等几天，等 ***** **一切** ***** 回到正轨， ***** **一切** ***** 。

所以在决定第二天就回到剧院参加彩排的那个夜晚，当Blaine应声开门之后，他不禁愣在了门口，窝在沙发边自娱自乐的Lizzie亢奋地跳了起来，汪汪叫了几声，迅速扑向了来客。

“No、No、No，Lizzie，别让我的心血白白浪费了好吗？”Kurt高高举起手里的袋子，担心太过热情又长得太快的Lizzie会害他摔倒，那他特地为今晚准备的沙拉和热汤就危险了，幸好Blaine立刻就接过了他手里所有的东西，解放了他的双手，也让他可以在第一时间享受Lizzie久违的问候。

Lizzie确确实实的霸占了Kurt进门后的五分钟甚至更多，就在那几分钟里，Blaine从冰箱里拿出了一些食物，他猜想Kurt可能还没吃晚饭，毕竟现在才六点半，而且他还带来了一些晚餐，显然并不是因为做太多所以送过来。

两人的晚餐在难得沉默的气氛中进行着，Kurt的胃口似乎不怎么理想，他喝了几口汤，吃了一些鱼肉和几口意面就专心致志的只吃沙拉了，Blaine看着他拿着叉子在自己的餐盘里玩弄似的戳着土豆，终于还是没忍住笑出了声，Kurt闻声抬起头来，对上了那双温文深邃的蜜色眼睛，他突然醒悟过来，Blaine从一开始就察觉到了自己的异样，却也因此不闻不问。Blaine是个如何优秀的男人，Kurt从一开始就知道了。

“晚上好。我是说，刚才没有打招呼，现在这一句是补上的。”Kurt在说话的时候放下了叉子，从一边拿过杯子喝了一口水润润嗓子，从那件事之后他与Blaine还有见过面，每天晚上他都会接到来自这位好朋友的电话，奇妙的是，在听过Blaine的声音之后，Kurt的心情会好上一阵子，直到临睡前再次陷入低迷状态。

“晚上好。”

Blaine保持着微笑，友好的回应道，他的视线依然逗留在Kurt的脸上，从打开大门看到这张明明非常熟悉却又相当想念的脸孔开始，他的注意力就几乎只放在一个人的身上。Kurt一边眼睛的下方两厘米处有一条淡而细小的伤口，那是那件事最开始时留下，伤口一直到现在还有着肉眼可见的痕迹，医生说伤口很浅，过几周就会消失的，但……心里，就另当别论了。

出院两天后，Blaine就去到Jennifer的丈夫George医生的心疗中心，一个小时后，他带着明快的表情离开了那里，因为与George的聊天非常愉快，而他确实也没有留下什么后遗症，唯有一件事，‘比起自己的事情，你似乎把Kurt看得更为重要，他是个不太一样（someone special）的人是吗？’George这样说道，Blaine直到那时才蓦然意识到就在刚才的闲谈中，他提到过多少次Kurt的名字。

“……有点奇怪。”Kurt放弃了继续摧残沙拉的作法，改用叉子在他的盘子里卷起几根意面，他就只是不停地转动叉子，看来并没有继续吃的打算，“我们从前有过至少五次以上，超过半个月没见面的情况发生，最长的就是我高中毕业去了纽约而你还在麦金利读高三的时候。”Blaine望着他，不明白他为什么忽然说这些话。

“刚才在门口看到你的时候，我居然想起了那个时候……就是你突然出现在布鲁克林那间房子里的情景，最不可思议的是，明明和那时恰恰相反，但我却有一种* **惊喜** *（surprised）的感觉，我们才一周没见而已。”Kurt的眼睛扫过Blaine的脸孔，然后落到了随便哪个地方，奇怪的不仅是刚才乍见这个男人的一瞬间，还有从进屋后始终平静的就像是那件事从记忆中彻底剥除了似的，安心感。在这个空间里，他不会感到窒息，不会觉得有什么东西躲在哪里，随时随地会朝着自己扑过来。

在家里，只要Adam出门，他一个人待着，这种无法压抑的恐惧感就会从脚趾迅猛窜到头顶，游走在他的全身，迫使他不想待在那里，宁愿去人多的室外坐上几个小时（他被Isabella勒令在家休息十天）。

这种状态，既奇怪又让他莫名地恐惧，可是他不想告诉Adam，也不会让别人知道——除了Blaine，毕竟Blaine是他唯一的‘同伴’，两人一起经历和遭受的那十几个小时，彼此之外的人怎么会懂呢。

“这意味着我在你心里的地位又高了一阶。”Blaine笑着说道，抬起的手掌摆出了向上跨跃的动作， “这是我的荣幸，为了表达谢意，我决定把偷偷藏起来准备一个人享用的Scarlett特制的极品戚风杯子蛋糕贡献给亲爱的Hummel先生。”他立刻就看到Kurt果然改变了表情，放松柔和，眉宇之间的紧绷正在逐渐消失，于是嘴角的弯度悄悄地变大了。

“Anderson，你竟然偷藏起了Scarlett的蛋糕，天哪，如果我没有来找你，不就吃不到你一直赞不绝口的好东西了吗？！”无法控制笑肌使得Kurt只能努力佯装生气，到了后来连他自己都能察觉到表情是多么的古怪，干脆低下头吃了一口晚餐，再次抬头时，Blaine已经把蛋糕放到了他的眼前，正如Kurt先前所知道的那样，光是模样就已经很精致了。

“哇嗷，我对它一见钟情了。拜托，下次一定要让我和Scarlett见个面，你不是说她做的菜也很好吃吗，要不下次在你家办个party吧。”他还不打算消灭这个漂亮迷人的小东西，待会儿再吃也一样，现在，他得说一件事。

或者说，是一个请求。

Blaine察觉到Kurt的眼底浮起了什么，“Kurt，别忘了，我永远是你最忠实的聆听者，如果哪一天你不再对我说心里话，我一定会比不会说话、无法唱歌的小美人鱼还要难过。”

“Don’t。”Kurt对着Blaine瞪了一眼，拉长了脸孔不客气的叉走了他盘子的大虾，“别把自己代入悲剧女主角之中，你还是合适演王子，帅气、迷人，迷倒了身边所有的人，小美人鱼其实是个配角，公主也是，王子真正喜欢的是公主的侍卫，当他睁开眼睛第一眼看到侍卫就爱上了他，侍卫同样爱上了王子，所以当侍卫意外听到小美人鱼和她的姐姐们的对话时，他决定救下王子。于是最后的结局是侍卫为了救王子而被小美人鱼杀了，悲伤的王子抱着侍卫的遗体跳入了海中，两个人成了美男鱼，从此在海底相亲相爱，而小美人鱼最终还是变成了泡沫，结束。”他滔滔不绝地说着，说完之后扭过头捂住嘴，打了个大大的哈欠。

“噗，哈哈哈哈……”Blaine干脆的放弃了吃东西，他拿着叉子笑的肩膀都颤抖了起来，“Kurt，你太天才了！待会儿就让你看看我刚完成的剧本，请你帮我改的……这么趣味。”

“没问题，托尼奖的颁奖典礼上让我上台去说感言好了，我会给自己设计一套最完美的礼服，秒杀所有的相机和摄像机的。”Kurt并没有意识到，不知不觉中他又变回了那件事发生之前的Kurt。

不过，Blaine是那个总是注视着Kurt的男人。

两人有说有笑的交流持续了好一会儿，Kurt也在不知不觉中吃完了大部分的晚餐，他说着“你做晚餐我来洗碗，这很公平”就起身准备洗碗了。

“Kurt。”Blaine叫着他的名字，声音一如既往的性感，充满了磁性，赋予听者相当舒适和安心的感觉。

“我说了我来洗碗，你去陪Lizzie玩……”Kurt已经站了起来，手里端着几个盘子，他并没有意识到自己想的和Blaine要说的完全不是一件事，直到Blaine又一次叫着他的名字，请他坐下。

“你和Adam发生了什么？”

这是一个问题。

“我们很好。”

这是一个回答。

“那么……你有什么想对我说的吗？”

这还是个问题。

然而这回却没有立刻得到答复。

Blaine耐心地等待着Kurt思量着该如何回答这个问题，他什么都没做，事实上他想做点什么，比如说把杯子蛋糕推到Kurt的面前，可他还是选择了什么都不做，除了用守望的眼神默默地注视着眼前别开脸盯着桌面的男子。

时间在沉默中总是走得那么缓慢。Kurt低着头双手抱胸，白皙的脸上混杂着忧愁和纠结，他的嘴角僵硬地抿着，两边的眉毛几乎聚拢到了一块儿，在那双闪烁着无奈和迷茫的蓝色眼睛不停地眨动了好几下之后，他的胸口比之前更大的起伏了一下，似乎是从身体深处溢出了一口叹息。

“我睡不着。”

“失眠？从什么时候开始的。”

“不是失眠，是……”Kurt觉得喉咙里卡进了一块东西，他必须得把那块东西吞下去才能说话，于是他听到自己的喉咙咕噜了一声，“我想也许我得了PTSD。”

PTSD，Post traumatic stressdisorder，创伤后应激障碍。

“我不敢关灯，也没法关着门睡觉，而且如果家里就只有我一个人，我就觉得待不下去，很恐慌。”Kurt抬起头来，正视着Blaine的眼睛，“其实别的都还好，就是晚上关灯之后我就很害怕，总是会想起被……那天晚上的事情。”

那短暂又漫长煎熬的夜晚，他一个人被丢进陌生封闭仅仅能看到微弱到几乎看不到光亮的衣柜里，他倒在里面，泪流满面，不知道还能不能见到明天的太阳、那些生命中如阳光雨水般重要的人们，对于未知的将来、下一秒，Kurt的身心时时刻刻都被恐惧和绝望践踏着。

Blaine拉了下椅子，缩短了与他的距离，两只手都覆盖在了Kurt的双手上。一旦感受到这个温度，Kurt沉重的心情也随之变化，他脸上挂起一抹苦涩的笑容，继续说道：“我以为我会没事，会跨越这道坎，就把那天发生的事情当做一个差劲的回忆，结果事实证明我对自己太有信心了。”

“甚至于——只要闭上眼睛，我就会不舒服。”过多的联想让他感觉到背脊开始发凉，他一边的手下意识的捂住另一边的手臂，在Blaine面前完全呈现出的是防御的状态。

“Kurt，我明白这种感觉。”简单的一句话就令Kurt如释重负。这不是随便哪个人说出来他都会产生同样情绪的一句话，换做Blaine之外的任何人，无论是用轻松的似乎是想靠这种态度让他感到放松，还是一副感同身受的沉重口吻说出来，Kurt都会回答他们：你不懂。

因为这个世界上，Blaine是唯一一个那一天与自己同在的人，绝望和希望、祈祷与哀求的情绪交替，只有Blaine，只有他一个人能明白。所以Kurt才不想让任何人知道自己现在的状态——即使是他的未婚夫。

但他想让Blaine知道，想从那个男人那里 ***** **得到** ***** 些什么。

“我不想让别人、任何人……你以外的任何人，对我说这句话，因为他们不明白。他们怎么可能明白我的心情和感受。”Kurt从Blaine的手里抽回了自己的手，捂住了脸孔，他不想让Blaine看到脆弱难堪的自己，虽然从刚才起已经被看得差不多了，但他的自尊不允许此时此刻的自己毫无掩饰的袒露在这个人面前。

“对不起。”手掌下传来了Kurt干涩颤抖的声音。“我不知道这种事情该和谁去说，我不想要别人的同情，也不希望他们觉得我依然是当年的那个瓷娃娃……抱歉，Blaine，你能——”

“当然可以。”Blaine的声音中透露出分量十足的温柔和肯定，他在说这句话之前就已经把Kurt之前没有吃的杯子蛋糕放到了Kurt的眼皮底下。

Kurt持续的稍稍展开了手掌，形状小巧可爱，颜色漂亮的杯子蛋糕有一种变大了的错觉。“你还不知道我想说什么呢……”他小声咕哝着。

“无论你想说什么，我的答案都是没问题、当然可以。”Blaine也拿来了自己的那份蛋糕，却盯着Kurt，似乎是在等他先下手。

沉默又一次在整个空间里蔓延开来，Lizzie不知道什么时候就来到了两人的脚边，趴在那里摇晃着尾巴，Kurt像尊石像，屹然不动，有趣的是，他的脑海中倏然浮现出第一次与Blaine见面时的情景，有着眩目却优雅笑容的男孩把一杯咖啡放到了他的眼前。

“我能要一杯咖啡吗。”Kurt依然藏着整张脸，只用声音与Blaine交流。几分钟后，与美味的杯子蛋糕相匹配的咖啡放在他的眼前，当然Blaine不会少了自己那杯。

Blaine端着两杯咖啡回到座位的时候，Kurt已经放下了手，恢复了先前的模样，他说着“Thank you”，喝了一口温度适宜的咖啡，终于缓缓道来了今晚真正的目的。

“有一位导演偶尔看了一次Adam的舞台剧，觉得他很合适自己正要开拍却找不到对整部电影来说很重要的一个角色，他想让Adam出演那个角色。”

“真的？太好了！这可是一个极好的机会，他接受邀请了吗？”Blaine由衷的高兴着，也喝了一口咖啡。

“接受了——电影上一周就开拍了，原本他该在……我们出事的第二天去片场报到的，后来他也一直在家里陪我，直到他的经纪人打电话催他快去片场，别浪费了这个机会，我才知道原来他早就该去了却为了陪我想要推掉那件事。”

这一回，Blaine仅仅是安静地喝了第二口咖啡。

“我当然不可能因为自己的缘故就让他白白葬送了这么好的机会，而他其实也很想尝试拍电影的感觉，所以他昨天就跟着剧组一起去了澳大利亚，三周之后才会回来，在这里继续拍摄。”

“我试了。我努力尝试一个人睡觉，把家里所有的灯都打开，但我的身体只是不停地颤抖，一闭上眼睛就会害怕。”Kurt握住了杯身，面无表情的看着里面的褐色液体。“所以，我能在你这里待上几天吗？”

“当然可以。”Blaine展露出了他最美好的笑容，然后拿起杯子蛋糕，哀求的看着Kurt，“那么我们可以消灭这个小可爱了吗？”

Kurt一愣，终于露出了今晚最灿烂的笑容。

“当然可以。”

 

 

Kurt在真人秀和迪士尼的电影之间最终选择了后者，他说想让脑袋安静一会儿，而且他需要一些正能量，而迪士尼的电影通常充满了童话和浪漫的气息，简单易懂，正符合他现在的需求。

“那么，你想看什么？”Blaine打开了他专门用来摆放影像制品的立柜，里面满满的都是他买来的各种类型的作品，前阵子他开始考虑再买一个新的柜子，因为即使是不喜欢的作品他也不想当垃圾丢掉，送给别人也太奇怪了，但他确实需要一个新的柜子了，“《101斑点狗》、《海底总动员》、《公主日记》、《歌舞青春》，或者你自己挑一部吧。”

其实在他寻找片子的时候，Kurt就已经走到了他的身边，看着玲琅满目的立柜，Kurt的眉毛动了一下，他早就见识过Blaine的这个柜子了，就像Blaine总是对他的衣柜佩服的五体投地。不过要在这一排排的DVD之中挑选出一部，就算他没有选择障碍症也会难以抉择到焦虑的地步。

所以，他决定用一个简单却很趣味的老方法：闭上眼睛，手指在几排之中上下左右的滑动，然后身边捂着眼睛（Kurt相信这位众所周知的绅士是不会作弊的）的Blaine说停，他的手指就停在某张片子上，这样，那部就是他们 ***** **共同** ***** 选择要看的电影了。

“可以睁开眼睛了吗？”Blaine并拢的手指依旧牢牢地紧贴着自己的眼皮，他的心情很好，甚至可以说非常、非常好，这个名为‘眼睛蒙起来，手指点一点’的小游戏已经伴随两个人很多年了，从前在布鲁克林的住所时就经常这么玩，尤其当Rachel和Santana为了究竟该看爱情故事片还是刑事罪案片而争论不休时，Blaine（有时是Kurt）就会让她们玩一次这个，不管点到的是什么样的电影，至少是公平的结果。

顺便一说，有好几次，除了Blaine之外，其他三个人都作弊了。

“等等，等我数到三，我们一起睁开。”Kurt慎重地把DVD放在他能摸到的平坦的地方，嘴里念了几声，两个人同时张开眼睛，然后很有默契的露出了同样意外的表情。

“《狮子王》？真没想到。好吧，至少比《小美人鱼》要好，你要是晚一步叫停，我一定会要求重来的。”Kurt边开着玩笑边把片子递给Blaine，母亲还在世的时候，他曾经和父母一起窝在被子里看过一次DVD，片中大量的歌曲让当时还是小孩子的他高兴地在床上手舞足蹈，不过他也只看过那一回而已。“我都不记得剧情了，只记得开场时那首气势恢宏的歌。”

Blaine听着他的回忆，一抹轻笑在他的嘴边不着痕迹的荡漾开来，就在他在播放影片的准备期间，Kurt也在厨房的微波炉里膨胀着爆米花，味道比不上现做的但这个时候也没得挑剔了。

“等等！等一下！不准播放，你知道我讨厌错过开场。”Kurt在那边用高亢的声音叫着，Blaine以同样大的声音回答他，“我知道，我只是在调试机器。”他有好一阵子没有看DVD了，大多数的时间都给了创作、排演和越来越多的采访。

几分钟之后，两个人几乎像是回到了十年前，两具身体挨在沙发的中间，左右两边各有一个蓬松舒适还带有记忆功能的靠垫，Kurt喜欢抱着或被他的‘男朋友Bruce’抱着，然后Bruce的身边是Blaine；Kurt曾建议Blaine也去买一个男朋友抱枕，毕竟同一个屋檐下的Rachel和Santana都有属于自己的男友/女友抱枕了。

Blaine的回答很简单：比起抱枕我还是喜欢真正的男友肩膀。不过要是哪一天我突然寂寞了，可以向你借用Bruce吗？我保证不会留下发胶的味道。

电影播放了一个多小时，期间Kurt打了无数回哈欠，他干脆曲起腿，拿过自己那边的抱枕放在上面，下巴跟着压了上去，昏昏欲睡却坚持不肯闭起眼睛，就连在看什么都不知道了，只是一味的撑着沉重的眼皮盯着屏幕。

他甚至没有意识到Blaine从身边走开了。

影片快要结束了，还剩下最后一首主题曲，Kurt不知道什么时候整个人倒向了一边，他靠在Blaine刻意摆放好位置的靠垫上，努力与自己沉甸甸的眼皮打着一场不肯妥协的战争，即使是在 ***** **这里** ***** ，他始终难以释怀而安心的睡觉。

他听到什么被打开的声音，也听到了什么被关闭的声音，眼前的屏幕蓦地变黑了，取而代之的是悠扬悦耳的钢琴声缓缓地响起。Kurt知道这段音乐，谁不知道《Can You Feel The Love Tonight》呢？

**_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_ **

**_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_ **

是Blaine，Blaine在弹唱这首歌，他用Kurt最熟悉最喜欢的声音唱着原本该在影片结束时播放的那首赫赫有名的歌曲。

**_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_ **

**_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_ **

**_And can you feel the love tonight_ **

**_It is where we are_ **

**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_ **

**_That we got this far_ **

**_And can you feel the love tonight_ **

**_How it's laid to rest_ **

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_ **

**_Believe the very best_ **

Blaine的声音是那么的美妙，有一些沙哑，带一些性感，从他口中唱出的每一句歌词都像是一种咒语，回荡在整个室内，仿佛这里的每一个最小空间单位都被他的声音填满，空气带动着他的声音，缠绕在Kurt的周身，Kurt不知道是怎么一回事，渐渐开始放弃与眼皮的战斗了。

**_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_ **

**_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_ **

**_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_ **

**_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_ **

**_And can you feel the love tonight_ **

**_It is where we are_ **

**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_ **

**_That we got this far_ **

**_And can you feel the love tonight_ **

**_How it's laid to rest_ **

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_ **

**_Believe the very best_ **

**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_ **

**_Believe the very best_ **

钢琴与歌声交织在一起，演唱的男人和聆听的男人分享着这个空间里唯一的声音，Blaine的手指在键盘上优雅的跃动着，弹奏出的每一个音符配合着他完美无瑕的歌声，Kurt依偎在沙发上，虽然蜷缩着四肢然而他的表情却是轻松与安心的，他有条不紊的交换着呼吸，在意识逐渐离散的时候，他的脑海中不再出现那些讨厌的东西，他什么都没有思考，只是安稳的沉睡着。

Blaine从客房里拿来了毯子，轻手轻脚的覆盖住了Kurt的声音，Kurt并没有因为他发出的声音和动作而乍然苏醒，可见身心疲惫到了极点。

刚才还在弹琴的手轻柔地抚摸了一下那张被疲惫和恐惧折磨的苍白憔悴的脸孔，他很想让手指再停留一会儿，再多享受这个感觉、温度，然而即使是在Kurt睡得如此深沉的这一刻，Blaine仍然不敢放纵自己沉沦，因为这个人已经快是别人的丈夫了。

他弯下腰，盯着Kurt微张的嘴唇看了几秒，最终一个吻落在了沉睡者的额头。

“晚安，睡美人。”

 

 

《Can You Feel The Love Tonight》试听：

http://music.baidu.com/song/14952935?pst=musicsong_play

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Kurt睡得很满足，没有失眠没有惊醒没有噩梦更没有对于闭眼睡觉这一每个人的生命中都必不可少的休息方式感到惊恐不安，他当然不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，不过醒来的时候已经可以吃午餐了这点是毋庸置疑的了。

Blaine在桌上放了一张字条，用保鲜膜覆盖好的盛着三明治、香肠、炒蛋的餐盘压着。

『早上好！

说不定你醒来的时候已经是中午了，我做了一些简单的食物，你想吃的话就用微波炉热一下吧，不想吃就叫外卖，但是一定要吃东西，好吗？醒了联络我。

Blaine』

Kurt眼神朦胧地盯着桌面看了一会儿，睡得太久太沉了他没法一下子就清醒过来，于是他拿起字条咕哝似的重新读了一遍，这样才能让脑袋更快的去理解字面上意义。

“PS……建议你喝一大杯蔬菜汁而不是咖啡，蔬菜我已经处理过了，放进榨汁机就可以了。”他瞥了一眼和桌上的食物相当不搭的蔬菜和榨汁机，榨汁机下面居然还压着一张字条，这又和Kurt脑海中的一些往事重叠了起来，那几年在布鲁克林的房子各处都能找到Blaine张贴的友情提醒的纸条。

“PPS：我请Sandy带着Lizzie去散步了，等他们回来了，别忘了给Sandy一包饼干，我和她说起过你做的饼干多美味，她一直很期待能品尝到它们。”

Sandy……Kurt思考了一会儿，想起来她是对面那家人的女儿，有着一头红色和满脸雀斑的女孩。

意识随着时间的推移越发清醒，直到几分钟之后他终于彻底发现到自己醒来的地方是客厅的沙发上，而他居然得到了一个比完美更棒的睡眠。

***Blaine** **。** ***** Kurt在心里想着念着这个名字，明明该是暖流淌过心底游走全身才对，他却产生了罪恶感，不止是对这个名字的主人，还有另一个人也同样的充满了负罪的心情。

如果他能克服那些恐惧的感觉，如果能让生活重新回到那件事之前的状态，他就不会在未婚夫远行数周的时候选择在一个不合适的人的家中度过。Blaine是他最好最亲密的友人，也是他埋藏在内心深处许多年的愧疚的愉悦（Guilty Pleasures），他对Blaine不仅是深沉的友谊，更是名为LOVE的情感，然而他却选择了与自己分分合合，又锲而不舍求婚的Adam。

这乍看之下很不公平，却又没有比这种选择更公平的了，因为他不想让自己的自私毁掉一切。

***** **一切。** *****

Kurt把字条丢进了垃圾桶，然后把不知道该算是早餐还是午餐的食物放进了微波炉里，他很饿可仍然决定先刷牙再吃东西，等他重新回到厨房拿出转热了的食物的时候，放在桌子上的手机（某天慢跑的时候Kurt顺便买了新手机）发出了振动，他以为会是Blaine打来的电话，事实上是Adam的来电。

“Hello，未来的好莱坞型男。”Kurt咬了一口三明治说道，他正在考虑是弄一杯咖啡来喝还是听从Blaine的建议选择比咖啡更健康的蔬菜汁呢，对了，待会儿还得做饼干，对象是小女孩的话，就做的巧克力味道的手指饼干吧。

心不在焉使得Kurt几乎没听Adam在说些什么，电话那头的Adam比他更早察觉到了这一点，于是突兀的沉默很快在两人之间蔓延开来。

Kurt立刻就陷入了短暂的不明所以之中，但很快就意识到是怎么一回事，罪恶感再次笼罩上了他的心头，他试探性的叫了一声Adam的名字，然后听到了一声叹息。

“Kurt，你在哪里。”这不是一句问句，而是肯定句，意味着Adam是明知故问。

“Blaine的家里。”Kurt从一开始就不打算隐瞒，他只是不想主动提起，因为Adam必然会问原因，就是那个原因，他不想回答。

“我猜到了。”Adam的回答简短干脆，两秒钟的停顿之后，声音再度响起，这回透出的是压抑不住的无奈：“知道你没事就好。昨晚睡得好吗？你最近总睡不好，我有些担心。”

他的问题得到的是Kurt在电话那一头的沉默，Adam等待了一些时间，最后忍不住以疑惑的方式叫出了Kurt的名字。

“你都发现了，是吗？”

“你是说你总是拖到很晚上床是因为不想睡，躺很久还是失眠，还有半夜偷偷起来去外面开灯的事情吗。”Adam用平静的口吻说出了Kurt一直以为他不知道、没察觉的事情。

“Kurt，我想你是不想让我担心所以才尽量隐瞒那些事情的，但你要知道，我是你的男友、未婚夫，不久之后就会成为你的丈夫，我们在一起那么久了，你的一举一动我都看在眼里，我只是不想让你觉得有压力，而且我明白，对你来说那件事虽然已经过去了，但不意味着 ***** **结束** ***** 。如果Blaine能帮你走出阴影…… ***** **只有** ***** 他才能帮你走出来的话，我会很感激他的。”

Kurt站在原地，一动不动。他没有想到会听到这些话，Adam的每一句话都像是一把小锤子，敲在他的心口上也敲打着他的理智，他的呼吸沉重了些，视线放在桌上的那些东西上，再扫过周围的事物，昨晚Blaine弹奏的钢琴就在客厅的一角。这不该是一道选择题，毕竟他已经做出了决定。

“我很抱歉，我不是……”

“先听我说完。听着，Kurt，我对你们的友谊没有意见，就像你不用担心我和Rory（Adam最亲密的朋友）的感情超越友谊，我们都需要这样一个人来寄托一些情感，我明白。快要开拍下一场了，我得去补妆了……Kurt，我只想让你知道，要是你后悔答应了我的求婚——”

“我没有。”Kurt抢在了Adam说完之前就脱口而出，而且他还用力强调了第二遍：“我没有，我是经过深思熟虑，不是随随便便答应的。”

“那就好，不过我想说的是，就算你后悔了，我也会倾尽全力，争取下一次和你一起走进法院。”电话那头传来了Adam听起来有些得意的声音，Kurt知道自己被未婚夫捉弄了，滚烫的感觉一下子蔓延到了耳朵，他傲娇的骂了一句，得到的是Adam的甜蜜爱语。

通话结束之后，Kurt看着桌上吃了一半的食物，只觉得肺里的空气正逐渐被抽离，然后他蓦然想了起来，那枚失踪的戒指，既没有被找到，Adam也没有问过他那枚戒指去了哪里。

 

 

Blaine没有忘记他现在和Neal完完全全就是约会的状态。和Neal的相处是轻松愉快到让人忍不住哈哈大笑的，两人志趣相投，话题也总是一个接一个的不断说下去，Blaine已经有好一阵子没遇到这样与自己合拍的对象了，何况Neal高大帅气，相处的感觉也很不错。

“所以，我有这个荣幸成为你的男友吗？”

当英俊的男人问出这句话的时候，Blaine的反应却有些糟糕——更合适的说法是尴尬，他标志性的眉毛向上抖动了一下，表达着内心的惊讶和随之而来的沉思，那双迷人的眼睛在Neal微笑的脸上逗留了一会儿，挪开了。

“沉默是认可还是否定呢？”

“都不是，我只是……我不知道，和你交往确实很开心很轻松，但是……对不起，我真的不知道。”Blaine满脸愧疚，Neal是个好男人，而且感觉得出他对自己不只是随便约会随便分手想一起玩了再来找他的花花公子，然而他说的每一句都是真心话。

Blaine明白心结在哪里，不解开它，自己无法前进。

不论是和 ***** **谁** ***** ，他都得继续向前走。

Neal的笑容并不因为听到这样的答案而消失，只是平添了一份无奈，他的目光从Blaine写满了纠结的脸上转移到了不远处亮着灯的房子里，那是Blaine的家，他还一次都没有进入过。灯光亮着意味着房子里有人。

“我不着急，等你有 ***** **答案** ***** 了之后再给我答案吧。不过我能去你家坐一会儿吗？毕竟我们约会中，你已经去过我家了，而我一次都没有去过你家，这似乎有些不公平。”看来Neal相当在意那些灯光，Blaine意识到这一点，婉拒是唯一的选择，他不希望Neal见到Kurt，更不希望Kurt见到Neal。

“今晚还是算了吧，有机会我请你……”Blaine的话说了一半，嘴唇突然就被一个轻柔的吻扫过，他没想到自己居然会被偷袭，惊讶地半晌没说出话来。

他当然更不会想到，从车子停在门口的那一刻起，Kurt就躲在窗户后门面看了很久，这个吻自然也不会错过。

几分钟之后，Blaine红着脸走出了车子，他站在门口用力的深呼吸，数次之后他终于平静了下来，摸出钥匙打开了门。

Kurt正抱着一桶爆米花坐在沙发上看《天使在人间》。

“大帅哥，我以为你今晚不会回来了。”Kurt抓了一把爆米花丢进嘴里，一眼都没看过Blaine。

“我和Neal还没有发展到那种关系。”Blaine脱掉了外套，洗干净手，极其自然的挨着Kurt坐下了。Kurt把爆米花桶递了过去，两人独处的时候，时间就像是凝固在某一个点上，不论是十年前还是现在。

“他长得那么迷人，错过了这个下一个说不定就没这么养眼了，不过你能看上眼的都是外表不输给Cooper的男人，所谓的外貌协会就是你这种人。”这一句话不知道是讽刺还是有什么其他意义，Blaine糊涂了，停下了手里的动作，转过头凝视着和自己只有几厘米的朋友，“Kurt，你在生气？”

“没有，我为什么要生气。”这是谁都轻而易举听得出的言不由衷，虽然Kurt面无表情的说出了这句话，但他却在心里暗暗地叹了口气，他不该有这种糟糕的情绪，这种——名为嫉妒的心情，不该出现在他身上才对，Blaine是他的、他是Blaine的朋友，最重要的是，他快结婚了。

他已经在Blaine家待了几天了，也许还会再待几天，到Adam回来之前他都会待在这里，Adam已经知道了这件事，只是吩咐他照顾好自己，Kurt隐约觉得这说不定是未婚夫给予自己的一种测试。

理所当然的，Kurt生气了，他很想对着Adam大吼“为什么你不相信我呢？！难道我现在选了Blaine就能满足你的——”——什么呢，Kurt对答案心知肚明，因为那个答案的背后牵连着另一个问题：为什么Adam会那么不安。

***** **是我让他不安，是我让他失去了安全感，是我让他觉得会失去我。** *****

答案是如此的简单又粗暴，那么，自己还有什么立场去指责对方呢。

这几日，Kurt的负罪感始终无法消失，直到它方才被强烈地嫉妒给取代，可无论哪一种情绪，对Kurt而言都是非常糟糕的。

“没有生气为什么不重温刚才的情节？那是你最喜欢的情节，每一次播放到这一段都会重复三遍以上才继续看下去。”

Blaine毫不客气的揭穿了Kurt的谎言，两个人相互瞪着对方，电视中的画面并没有因为这样的他们而停止，片刻之后，Kurt干脆的关掉了电视机，把爆米花桶也放到茶几上，避免从前的『惨剧』再一次发生。

“我不想和你吵架，睡觉前吵架对皮肤不好。”Kurt说道，他一边的手下意识的搂住另一边的手臂，话语和身体都告诉着Blaine，他不想继续谈下去了，“我去做夜间护理了，晚安。”

“别走。”Blaine的话音刚落，他的动作更快，Kurt才打算站起来立刻就被他拉回了身边，与过去不同的是，这回他们不会再打翻爆米花桶，弄得满地都是了。“我们需要谈谈，Kurt，别把矛盾留到将来，那会变得一发不可收拾。”

“Fine。”显然Kurt并没有因Blaine的好声好气而买账，他重新把爆米花桶放回腿上，泄愤似的抓了一把丢进嘴里，故意发出很大的咀嚼声，最后把爆米花桶放到了Blaine的腿上。他知道这种行为很孩子气，而且他也知道，Blaine会包容他、纵容他。

因为一向如此。

果然，Blaine无可奈何地苦笑了一声，他在脑海里迅速思考着Kurt生气的原因，就在某个记忆点上，恍然大悟了，“你看到Neal吻我了。”如果这个不是答案的话，他真的想不出还有什么能让Kurt不高兴。

就在意识到Kurt不高兴的原因的同时，Blaine却反而高兴了起来，极速攀升的喜悦让他的嘴巴不自觉的形成了一个新月形，蜜色的眼睛里彷佛点上了火光，他想尽量控制自己的表情不要太诡异太得意，但似乎变成了一件困难的事情。

Kurt没料到Blaine一下子就猜到了事情的原委，脸色唰的从白转红，用力好大的力气才把含在嘴里的爆米花吞下去。

“是啊。恭喜你的春天又一次来临了，如果你们结婚的话，一定会是光彩照人的一对。” ***** **喔** **SHIT** **！** ***** Kurt真想咬掉自己的舌头，这几天他从不与Blaine谈论这个敏感的话题，甚至是这个敏感的字眼，『结婚』这个词就像是从两人的字典中彻底消失了一样，可笑的是，他现在却因为赤裸裸的嫉妒主动提起了这个话题。

Blaine的笑容在一瞬间失去了光芒，凝固在他的脸上，Kurt同样露出了与其说尴尬不如说是难受的表情，他想再说些什么来缓和气氛，至少应该先为自己的无理取闹道歉。

“Blaine，对不起——”

“别说对不起，你没有需要道歉的地方。”Blaine快速的整理了一下表情，他突然觉得需要来一杯什么，不是咖啡也不是酒精，厨房的柜子里应该有之前别人送的……中国茶叶？他还没有开过封，也许今晚是一个合适的机会。“你想喝茶吗？”

“Excuse me？”

“Chinese Tea。Olive从中国旅游回来时给我带了一些特产，我刚想起来还没有开封过，我们一起品尝下吧。”他回头看了一眼厨房，思量着到底把那罐茶叶放到哪个柜子里了，Kurt还在迷惑他为什么突然提到中国茶，两人早就把身上的爆米花桶忘得一干二净了。

“我去拿一下茶叶，你等——”Blaine说着话，从沙发上站了起来，理所当然的，爆米花桶直接从他的腿上向下翻去，还剩下半桶的爆米花就这样毫不留情的倒在了地板上，当Blaine和Kurt措手不及想要挽回的时候，它们已经遍布在两人的脚边了。

“老天！”Kurt夸张的惊呼着，像过去那样。天知道他多讨厌这些有糖分的东西掉在地上，不知道什么时候就会出现那些闻着香味都爬出来的小虫，真是到了地球毁灭、人类灭亡的那一天，那些虫子都不会灭绝。

Blaine显然更镇定，他干脆把撒在腿上的爆米花扫到地上，再准备弯腰拾起倒在脚边的空桶，这个时候Kurt也做了相同的动作，两个人同时弯下腰同时向前伸出手去，于是下一刻，一声沉闷的『咚』之后，立刻就响起了一高一低的哀鸣。

“Wow！！Blaine！”Kurt表情扭曲，两只手都捂在了额头上，眼角无法自控的溢出了一些液体，他很久很久，久到根本不记得上回这么疼是什么时候了。

Blaine也是差不多的痛苦模样，眼眶里泛着薄薄的水汽，手指不停地揉着和Kurt相撞的地方，心里却是恰恰相反的感受。这是两人还在纽戏读书时时而会发生的『悲剧』，几乎每一次都是因为先打翻爆米花，然后为了拾起地上那些东西，两人的额头撞到一起，那时候的Kurt怨恨到反而令他觉得可爱的模样至今记忆犹新。

“你还好吗？”他问道，看着Kurt痛苦的表情，自己的痛楚变得不那么重要了。

“很不好，一会儿一定会肿起来，明天让我怎么上班……”Kurt愁眉苦脸的揉着额头被撞到的地方，他不敢相信这种蠢事居然时隔多年再一次发生在两人之间，不过也同样让他忆起了当年的种种。

与Blaine『同居』（Rachel和Santana后来都搬出去和各自的恋人同居了）的日子是他迄今为止最开心的时光之一，他们把偌大简陋的公寓再度改造了一番，以至于后来把房子还给业主的时候，对方发出了一声巨大的惊叹，直喊着他们是天才。

两个人轮流做饭却一起打扫和整理住所，几乎每一回整理到后来都在音乐的伴奏中唱着跳着；Kurt只喜欢留下自己喜欢的和具有纪念意义的东西，Blaine则喜欢把所有的东西都留下来，最后Kurt不得不把他觉得没有价值和意义的废品出门时悄悄带走，因为太占地方了！属于他的空间都被霸占了！

Kurt参加各种试镜前一定会收到Blaine的鼓励和祝福的短信，而Blaine写的每一小段剧本，Kurt都会与他认真地对戏。

头上的疼痛开始减轻了，果然不出所料，Kurt摸到了一个突起，他撅着嘴瞪着Blaine，在他手指轻揉着的地方看到了淡淡的红色，Blaine无奈地回望着他，两人就这样彼此看了一会儿，相同的姿势不同的表情，Kurt的怨恨对上Blaine苦笑，最终两人不约而同的笑出了声来。

“收拾，收拾，赶快动起来，然后我们就可以品尝你的中国茶了。”Kurt对Blaine家的东西放在哪里了如指掌，他很快就拿来了工具，两个人像过去那样合作起来，只用了很短的功夫就弄干净了沙发和地上的爆米花。

“幸好我买的不是现在流行的那种上面有饮料的爆米花，还记得有一次你把饮料打碰翻了倒在沙发上，后来有好一阵子那沙发都散发出一股奇怪的味道。”

“那纯粹是你心理作用，而且你记错了，是你碰翻了那杯……椰子汁没错吧，还差一点打翻我的芒果汁。”Blaine的三角粗眉耸了耸，脸上却荡漾着纵容的笑容，他洗了洗手，从壁橱里找到了那罐获赠的茶叶，上面写的汉字他当然不可能看懂，当初朋友送给他时说里面是单独包装的，一次冲一包就行了。

是一个杯子冲一包吗？Blaine陷入了短暂的疑惑之后，但他很快就决定与其思考正确的方法不如直接行动，反正喝茶总不会出事吧。就这样，在与Kurt为了当年究竟是谁打翻了那杯椰子汁而进行无伤大雅的小小争论的同时，Blaine端上了两杯散发着奇妙香味的中国茶。

“中国茶不应该是用茶壶泡，还有一套专门的流程吗？我记得你有一套茶具……”Kurt对着摆放在眼前的马克杯投去了一个质疑的白眼，他曾经有机会陪同Isabella去会见一位中国的设计师，对方请他们喝了功夫茶，吃了小笼包和北京烤鸭，Kurt对此念念不忘。

Blaine摸了摸鼻子，“我不喜欢一个人喝茶，所以那套茶具被我放在储藏室了，现在这个时间也不合适去翻出来了。”

Kurt习惯性的仰起了头，他想起来了，那套茶具是Eric送给Blaine的。Blaine把它收起来大概是怕触景伤情吧，Eric确实是一个好男人，从Blaine处得知Eric离开的消息时，Kurt的心情既惋惜又有些无法言说的——窃喜。

卑劣的家伙。这是当时的Kurt对自己唯一能作出的评价了。

“等过一阵子，你就有喝茶的同伴了。”这句话脱口而出不到一秒钟，Kurt就在Blaine的脸上看到了与之前相同的表情，只不过这一回还多了一份隐约的愤怒，Blaine似乎想要藏起这份情绪，却又 ***** **刻意** ***** 表现出了这一点。

Kurt咬了一下嘴唇，他在等Blaine的回应，一笑了之或者义愤填膺。他猛然意识到自己居然是在 ***** **试探** ***** 这个男人，试探他对Neal的想法，试探他是否想和对方发展成稳定的关系，试探他——对自己还有哪些情感。

结果我还是成了一个卑鄙可耻的大人。Kurt把手握在了一起，偷偷地用力地用指甲掐了一下自己的掌心，他在心中无声地自我讥讽着，眼睛始终盯着Blaine。

“Kurt，你讨厌Neal吗？”Blaine并没有像平时那样笑着，他用目不转睛的方式回应着Kurt的盯视，两双眼睛紧而直的凝视着对方，好似在下一秒就会迸发出激烈的火花。

Kurt的答案是轻描淡写的：“我和他根本就不熟，谈不上讨厌还是喜欢。”这是个真实的谎言。“不过将来你真的和他发展成了恋人关系，我们总会慢慢变熟的。”

“Kurt。”Blaine叹了口气，坐过去了一些，拉近了两人之间的距离。“拜托你不要再用这个表情说谎了。”他犹豫了一下，还是放任自己的手小心翼翼地摸上了Kurt表情僵硬的脸孔，“我们认识很久了，你的每一个表情我都明白它意味着什么。”他的手指轻柔地贴着Kurt的面颊，说不清是谁的体温传给了另一个，还是两个人共享着这份温度呢。

Kurt没有甩开他，他能感觉到自己的面颊越来越热，胸腔里的某个器官也随之鼓动的更加剧烈了；他想要不着痕迹的，尽量缓慢的呼吸，这样就不会让对方发现自己的紧张和窘迫，还有一丝丝的期待。

***** **这是错误的，** **Kurt Hummel** **，赶紧阻止他。——求求你，快点阻止吧。** *****

脑海中的声音不断地提醒着、警告着，Kurt听到了自己吞咽口水的声音，不止一次，两次、三次，他几乎紧张的连眼睛都忘了眨。

“PLEASE，我只想知道实话，PLEASE，请你告诉我实话，好吗，PLEASE。”Blaine明白自己做了一件无耻的事情：很少有人能抵挡住他闪烁的大眼睛，这一点即便是年近三十岁了也依然是他的杀手锏，而他当然知道，Kurt从来都是手下败将。

Kurt别开脸不想看着那双杀器般的蜜色眼睛，但他没有坚持太久还是转回了视线，这回他拿下了Blaine的手，放回了手主人的腿上，然后他自己则拿起了杯子，喝了一口热茶，下意识的皱了皱眉头，这茶和他上回喝过的味道不太一样，更浓也更苦。

“我不讨厌Neal，这是实话，我就是……我……”他停顿了一会儿，然后深深地吸了口气，平静的说出了下一句话：“Blaine，我想你是对的，我们是该好好谈谈了，而且就是现在，好好的谈一谈。”

 

 

谈一谈是个说起来轻松简单的事情。

“这无关Neal，也无关任何人。”Kurt的视线从Blaine的脸上移开了，随意的飘向了四周任一角落，这里不是他的家，他却和主人一样熟悉所看到的每一样事物，“很久以前，我爱上了一个人，我以为总有一天，他也会像我爱上他那样的，爱上我……别这样。”他挥开了对方想要伸过来握住自己的手的那只手，中国茶的苦涩还留在他的舌头上，刺激着他的味觉，不过这对Kurt来说反而是一件好事，不熟悉的事物带来的新鲜感中和了他的情绪。

“这是一个故事，不是一段回忆或诉苦，让我说完这个故事。”他的目光再一次直视了Blaine，安谧而又坚定，奇妙的是，他眼前的男人却似乎在刹那之间时光倒流，变回了十多年前的那位少年。

“我很喜欢他，他是我生命中的另一道阳光，与他在一起的时光简直是无与伦比的快乐，那个时候我想着‘这一年，Kurt Hummel过得还不错’，即使他没有察觉到我的心意。”Kurt笑了起来，是一抹看不出苦涩的微笑，他又喝了一口茶，继续说道：“那时候我还抱有幻想，有一天他会发现到我的感情，会喜欢上我，然后也许哪一天我们会结婚。后来，我们分开了，我也不是傻瓜，虽然还在抱持幻想，不过被人追求的感觉还不坏，那个时候发生了很多糟糕的事情，人生第一个男友是个混球，被纽戏拒绝，父亲生病……我给那一年命名为‘Kurt Hummel糟糕透顶的一年’，不过后来好运终于又重新降临到我的头上，让我遇到了第二任男友，正好朋友也劝我该放下重新开始了，所以我决定再给自己一次机会。”

Blaine的眼里难得闪过咒骂的光芒，他放在腿上的手慢慢地握了起来。

“说实话，我在当时是带着罪恶的坏心眼和男友交往的，一方面享受他的感情一方面期待另一个人的反应，我愚蠢的认为这是一个很好的试探。是啊，那个时候的我真的太蠢太幼稚了。”

Kurt短促的笑声中透出了冰冷的嘲讽，Blaine感觉到手指开始发凉，且慢慢地向着全身扩散。

“和男友交往的久了，感情越来越浓厚，最初的愚蠢邪念最终变成了对他的爱情，正好另一个人……我最初喜欢的那个人也有了男友，所以理所当然的，我和那个人都有了各自的恋人，而我和他的关系，依然是最好的朋友。”

“你怎么知道那个人没有爱上你？”Blaine紧紧地攥住自己的掌心，面无表情的看着Kurt，打断了他的话。

“当然，我不知道他有没有爱上我，我把第一任男友的事情告诉他的时候，他除了表示出愤怒和关心之外，我不记得他后来有采取任何让我觉得他其实是爱我的行动。”Kurt为了不让Blaine看到掩藏不住的冷笑而扭过头，待到表情恢复才又转了过来，对于一脸愕然的男人，他的心头浮上了一抹快感，“而且后来我和现任男友，不对，现在是未婚夫了，我和他几次分手的空窗期，那个人也没有 ***** **做点什么** ***** ，我为什么要认为他其实是爱我的？”

“Kurt，那个时候我——”

面对Blaine的急于辩解，Kurt淡然的喝了今晚的第三口中国茶，他明白自己已经彻底把刚才想过的 ***** **谈一谈** ***** 变成了带有些许报复性质的宣泄，但这其实无伤大雅不是吗，在某些事情上他可以继续优柔寡断，可有些事情，该做个了结了。

也许该谢谢Neal今晚让他看到的那一幕，也要谢谢又浓又苦的中国茶。

“那个时候，对方有男朋友了。我是单身但他不是，如果我们在一起了，就会变成他出轨，何况我心里有很大一部分被当时分手的男友占据着。”Kurt不给Blaine解释的机会，Blaine想说的话他早就知道了，正因为知道所以更难过，如果Blaine不是那么正直坦率的好人的话，说不定两个人早就在一起了，当然也说不定哪一天他会被冒然出轨的Blaine狠狠伤害。

“Kurt，听我说。”

“是你听我说，这个故事还有一点就结束了，拜托你耐心听我说完。很久之后我终于放弃了很久以前的那个幻想，因为我有一个很爱我，对我很好，认同我、支持我的男朋友，何必再去追求不切实际的东西。”Kurt搓了搓手臂，长长的舒出一口气，心情顿时轻松了许多。不过他的话还没说完。

“这个故事到此为止，再说说别的吧。我真的不讨厌Neal，他人挺好，长得帅气，对你也很热情。身为你最好的朋友，我为什么要不满意呢？……好吧，你我都知道这是个冠冕堂皇的说词，不过事实已经不重要了，重要的是——”

这一次，Kurt没有像刚才那样毫不犹豫的说出自己真正想说的话，他停顿了很久，久到Blaine的耐心快要消失殆尽之前，终于把后面半句话说出来了。

“重要的是，我快要结婚了。”

Blaine的思考能力在一瞬间土崩瓦解。

“我已经答应了Adam，等他从澳大利亚回来之后，我们立刻就举行婚礼。”Kurt摸着手指，那个原本该戴着订婚戒指的地方，自从消失之后，它再也没出现过，等到Adam回来之后，他会坦白戒指的去向，坦诚是婚姻的基础。

他摸上了Blaine的手，发现到竟然有些冰冷，如果是平时，Kurt一定会问怎么回事，然而这一回，他只是松开了手，把Blaine那杯还热烫着的茶放到了他的双手之中。

“喝完茶睡觉吧。还有，这几天睡得很好，我想我应该已经克服了恐惧，所以我准备过几天就回 ***** **家** ***** 去，等我离开之后，你就可以请Neal来了。”

Kurt一口气喝完了茶，站了起来。

“Kurt。”Blaine叫住了他，“我们不是应该谈谈吗？可我还没说，只是你单方面的说，这不叫谈。”

一声叹息从那边传了过来，“现在很晚了，我有些疲惫，下次再 ***** **谈** ***** 吧，晚安。”

晚安。这是Blaine今晚听到的最后一句话，在接下来的这个漫长的夜晚，他始终被冗长的寂静包围着。

 

 

Kurt是逃回客房的，真正的 ***** **逃走** ***** ，他越走越快，幸好客房在走廊的尽头，就算跑起来了，Blaine也看不到，他前脚跨进房门立刻就关起了门，下一个时刻，身体已经扑倒在床上了。

用力呼吸，大口喘气，等到呼吸慢慢地恢复平静了之后他才发现就连灯都没开，室内一片昏暗，他却不觉得可怕，看来正如自己所说的那样，对于那件事的恐惧已经消失了，Adam做不到的事情，Blaine做到了，愧疚的情绪再一次笼罩住了Kurt。

谈一谈，他得再和Blaine谈谈，不过不是现在，因为他刚刚说了一个很大的谎言。

是的，他撒谎了，对Blaine，对自己。

你讨厌Neal吗？

***** **是的是的我讨厌他！就因为他是个看起来不错的男人所以我才讨厌他！** *****

***Blaine** **是喜欢我的，他是爱我的可是为什么我们却不能在一起！** *****

***** **如果我现在选择他的话，如果我现在就和** **Adam** **分手……然后让那个** **Neal** **滚蛋。** *****

***** **现在就出去，告诉他，我爱你，刚才那些鬼话都是我的报复，谁让你从来没有表达过对我的感情，但管它呢，我要和你在一起。** *****

***** **管别人怎么想，管别人的感受，那些都不重要，那些都是放屁。** *****

***** **爱他妈都是自私的，谁的爱情是无私的……** *****

**“……** **Fuck** **……”**

Kurt用手捂住了脸，他不敢想象此时此刻在黑暗中的自己，有着怎样一张扭曲丑陋的脸孔，不过那一定是和把自己推进衣柜里的Michael一样，看着别人痛苦的模样，露出了狰狞而又愉悦的表情。

门外有一些动静，应该是Blaine来到了门口，可过了好一会儿，Kurt还是没有听到敲门声，反而是脚步越走越远的声音。

Kurt转了个身，伸手从头顶抓过了枕头，粗鲁的用它整个压住了自己的脑袋，他真希望能被埋进被子里，不用思考，不用想象，不用回忆，不用选择，不用痛苦。

他爱Adam，毋庸置疑，然而时至今日他也放不下对Blaine的情感——放不下也得放下、放手，因为再过不久，他们都要开始崭新的生活，那是一个与过去没什么大不同却又大不相同的生活。

Kurt意识到枕头压着自己的那块地方湿了，他更加用力的蜷缩起身体，直到快要窒息了才拿开枕头，吸着鼻子换了几口气。为了不让Blaine明早看出异样，他待会儿还得做全套的眼部按摩消肿才行。

至于现在，再习惯一会儿黑暗，再让自私可耻的念头充斥在这个封闭黑暗的空间里，一会儿就好。

因为他做不到自己所想所希望的那么自私，十年前可以，十年后，做不到。

 

 

手指在琴键上放了许久，Blaine弹不出一首曲子，他的脑海中浮现不了任何歌能表达自己现在的心情，他只是把手按在琴键上，让心爱的钢琴放出了长长的单音，然后再换一个键继续这么做。

原 来 他 从 来 没 有 向 Kurt 传 达 过 真 实 的 心 情。

到 头 来 伤 害 了 Kurt 最 深 的，还 是 自 己。

假如时光可以倒流——人们总在后悔的时候这么想着说的，可是所有人也都明白，在这个世界上，是没有后悔药的，有的就只是止步不前或者大步前进。

他想起了今晚与Neal的那个吻，如果说那是迈出的一个脚步的话，那么他就必须再迈出另一部，这一回，他可以让自己成为一个自私自利的混蛋吗？

Blaine并没有下定决心，他只是思考着，思考着，不断地思考着。

 

 

这一夜的两个人都失眠了，Kurt不知道睡前不该喝完那杯中国浓茶，他在床上翻来覆去，无论如何都睡不着，闭上眼睛神智却异常清醒，Blaine几次在客房门外的徘徊他都听得一清二楚；而Blaine则是凭借着自我意识而保持着清醒的状态，他几次走到客房的门口，又几次的离开了。

两人都明白，他们需要谈一谈，不是像今晚这样的糟糕，而是真正敞开心扉，解开心结的谈一谈。

在Adam回来之前。

 

 


End file.
